Reborn From Ice
by Dr. Falter Walter
Summary: Deep within the dungeons of the Institute, a mysterious prisoner sits in chains. The Council has questions, and he has no other choice but to answer. As he answers each question with a tale, it begins to reveal the ancient past of Freljord, and separate myth from truth.
1. Awakening

Footsteps echoed down the dimly lit corridor as the summoner made his way even further down into the depths of the dungeon. He passed heavily locked doors on his left and right, humming with the magical presence of powerful wards placed upon them. Even so, the door he was headed towards was flanked by two silent guardians, wearing full metal armor and ever vigilant. The summoner opened the door with a few soft words to negate the wards. The inside was lit with a single glowing gem placed high upon the wall above the door. Across the room sat one individual. Chains and manacles were attached to all of his limbs, keeping him restrained against the back wall. Hundreds of scars showed through the rags the man was given as clothes. Some scars seemed ages old, while others were more recent. The prisoner's head was bowed into his chest, his unkempt black hair hiding his features. However, as the summoner shut the door behind him, the chained figure stirred and looked up. Eyes the color of a vengeful storm stared up at the summoner expectantly. The prisoner did not seem surprised to see a visitor. "I presume you know why I'm here?" The summoner began.

"To question me." The prisoner replied simply.

"Yes. To question you." The summoner confirmed. The prisoner shifted his position slightly, making the chains rattle and the summoner instinctively flinch. When he settled in a more comfortable position, the summoner relaxed.

"Why are you questioning me?" The prisoner asked.

"We want to know your story. How you got here, who you are, and what you did." The summoner replied. The prisoner looked incredulous, letting out a humorless chuckle.

"If all you wanted to know was my story, then why am I chained? It seems you've already passed judgement on me." The prisoner stated.

"If I were to remove those chains, could you honestly tell me that you wouldn't kill me, or at the very least incapacitate me and try to escape?" The summoner countered. The prisoner remained silent, so the summoner took it as his answer. "As I thought. Now, let's cut to the chase." The summoner clasped his hands together, and began to pace. "We first found evidence of your appearance quite a few months or so ago, when you disrupted one of our matches."

"Matches? Is that what you call battles now?" The prisoner inquired.

"Yes, sort of. But I want to know exactly what happened out there. Can you tell me?" The summoner returned. Silence filled the small room as the prisoner stared. Finally, a heavy sigh left the chained man's lips, and he nodded.

"Very well. I'll tell you what happened."

XXXXX

A rumble reaches my ears. The first sound I have heard in… how long? I force my eyes open, disturbing a frost that had settled over my eyelids in my long meditation. The chamber is still the same as it had been; a cavern of solid ice. An eerie glow lights the chamber, but where it comes from still remains a mystery to me. Perhaps it's from the ice itself. A rumble racks through it again, causing small pieces of ice to fall from above. Cracks I haven't noticed before run through the ceiling. My body is stiff, but I move slightly and break even more frost that had encased my whole being. Chains rattle, and I find myself still restrained to the floor. My prison had been made well. However, I spot a crack that's heading towards one of the chain's attachments in the wall. Another quake makes the crack spread even closer towards it. With stiff limbs frozen by cold and slumber, I begin to tug at the chains with whatever strength I still have. The ice groans under the strain, which proves that part of it has been loosened. My movements are small, miniscule even because of my stiffness, but another rumble shakes the chamber. The crack spreads to the attachment, and the ice shifts visibly from my actions. I continue to strain against the chains with new desperation, and eventually the chain falls from the wall with a block of ice attached to it. One of my arms is free. I begin to work on the other arm, tugging clumsily at the chain with my newly freed hand. Time seems to have worked in my favor, for the chain snaps off it's holding and falls to the floor. With nothing supporting me, I collapse to the ice. My body is numb, so I do not feel the pain. Besides, that is not my main concern.

I'm finally free.

I have to struggle to regain my feet, pushing myself up from the floor. Once I gain a knee, I observe my chambers once more. They are empty, but cracked, and those quakes keep coming. I stand unsteadily, and stumble my way towards one of the walls for support. My legs quiver beneath me, but I stay standing. So many questions go through my head. How long was I in my prison? What happened to the outside world? What are those rumblings? I put them aside though. My first concern is getting out of here. I look down to see if my scythes are there, only to find them missing as expected. "D-" I try to curse, but my throat is closed and cold. It comes out in a choke, and I cough violently. Once I recover, I continue onwards towards the exit of the chamber. I expected him to take my scythes. They were my favorite weapons, always resilient and reliant.

"_Who is he?" The summoner asked._

"_He was my King, but I will tell you about that another time. You wanted to hear how I got where I was, didn't you?" The prisoner asked. The summoner silenced and nodded after a moment, and the prisoner continued._

I continue down the chamber until I reach the door. Time has taken its toll on it as well, for the door has signs of rust and cracks. However, it is still firm against my attempts to open it, and I soon stop to catch my breath. I stare at the door, trying to think of some way to open it, when another rumble comes. This one is even harder than the others, and the whole cavern trembles beneath it. Loud cracking noise fills the chamber as fissures spread across the walls and ceiling. A loud groan and snap sounds, and I barely manage to move out of the way as the mighty door falls to the ground. I stare in slight shock at my fortune, but soon regain my feet once more. I will not let this mercy go to waste. As I step over the fallen door, a wave of cool, fresh air hits me. Even though it is small, the effects are dizzying from breathing in so much stagnate air for so long. I breath in deeply until the world around me spins. After, I continue on with more determination down the icy tunnel. The quakes continue, and they only get louder as I go on. My muscles stretch and groan as I walk, but the freedom of movement feels good. Finally I see a light far ahead, and the air gets fresher and colder.

I hurry as fast as my feet can steadily take me, my chains rattling behind me. I reach the entrance and have to shield my eyes to let them adjust before I can take a look. Before me stretches an endless chasm filled with howling winds. The winds buffet me like a flag, and I have to grasp the ice to keep my footing. I look around and see a path carved into the ice leading upwards to a bridge. Above me also comes the sounds of clashing, and I recognize the familiar noise of battle. Who was fighting? Was it the Queen's forces? Was there a new enemy attacking Freljord? Holding onto the wall, I shimmy my way across the small walkway provided and head ever upwards. The path breaks into uneven stairs, and here my chains prove useful. They are not unlike the ones attached to my scythes, if a bit heavier. I heft one in one hand and throw it as hard as I can towards a sharp piece of ice growing upwards. I calculated the distance well, for the chain snatches on the ice, and it holds when I tug. I repeat this over and over until I get close to the top of the stairs. By then, my muscles are screaming in protest, but the grogginess that filled me in the chamber is quickly fading. I remove my chain from the piece of ice that held me and climb the rest of the way up with my hands. The sounds of battle are loud now, though it does not sound like a large skirmish. I peer over the top of my path to see what I would have to deal with. Just as I do, something goes flying past me.

The figure scraps and rolls along the icy road until it hits against a wall of ice. It's a huge purplish creature with large horns and a ring pierced through it's nostrils. I resembles a bull, only with a human like form. Chains are also manacled to its wrists, although they are much shorter than my own. Scars and bleeding cuts cover it's body, and it fails as it tries to get up. A rattling breath escapes it before it goes still. I take a quick survey to make sure no one else is near before I clamber up and make my way towards the beast.

As I expect, it's dead. The wounds it suffered ranges from long gashes to small holes. From my experience, it was a heavy axe and sword that did this, for the creature is thickly built but the wounds are deep. Noise calls my attention elsewhere though and I turn swiftly. I see two figures fighting, with a third running towards this direction. One of the two battling is desperately trying to retreat, while the other is pushing violently on the offensive. I spot a giant axe swinging in the air, and figure that's where the horned beast got some of his wounds from. The man wielding the axe is bulky, with heavy grey armor bearing no crest or symbol I can identify or recognize. The other, however, sends a chord of familiarity through me. Though the outfit is different, I see long white hair and a bow made of solid ice.

My Queen is in danger.

Disregarding my still aching muscles, I put myself into action and race forward. The chains that once bound me in that chamber would be a good enough replacement for now. I sling my arm back as I run and then quickly swing it forward as I leap to my Queen's defense. The warrior is surprised, but he swiftly holds up his axe to block my chain. The chain, however, wraps around the axe's shaft, and with my momentum from the jump and body weight, I manage to swing the warrior off of his feet. Together we tumble to the ground, and together we stumble to our feet. I see shock and anger in the man's face, but I'm focused on his axe. My chain managed to rip it from his hands and send it skittering away. I run towards it, and he realizes my intentions a bit too late. I manage to grasp the heavy axe in my hand and heft it, swinging it in a hard arc to prevent the man from reaching me. It connects with his armor with a heavy clang, and he goes flying off as my arm tingles from the impact. Nonetheless, I advance on him, keeping my chains out of the way as much as I can. I swing the axe in a wide, high cut, aiming for his head. The man smartly dodges, but I keep the swing going and spin with it. This time I aim lower, and manage to hit the side of his hip. The axe punctures through his armor and he howls in pain, and again when my chains slam into him from the spin. I pull the axe loose and shove him away with my foot before moving my hands to the bottom of the shaft. I swing the axe above my head, like a woodcutter splitting wood, and bring it down with as much force as I can muster. The man tries to dodge, but the axe head comes down right where the neck and the shoulder meet. The warrior crumples, and I let go of the axe.

My breathing is hard from the exertion so soon after awaking, but I turn around. There had been another figure racing towards my Queen, and I see the figure now. It's a girl with long red hair, clad in leather. She's approaching me swiftly, twin blades raised to attack. I steady my stance, preparing for her attack, when she vanishes in a puff of red smoke. She's an assassin! I roll away from my spot, and see her blades slice the air I had just been in. She looks faintly surprised, but leaps at me again. I am thankful then for my manacles, for they were forged strong enough to deflect her blades. However, she is pushing me backwards, and soon my back presses against something. Glancing behind me would be a mistake, so I continue to watch her movements. As a small opening emerges, I push back off the wall and lunge, landing a firm blow on her collarbone. Her blades miss my neck and instead slice my cheek. She stumbles backwards a bit, and I use that to duck low and swing my chain in a circle. They wrap around her feet with a muffled snap and a loud clank, and sweep her off the ground. Though my body roars with aching, I stand and grab my chains. Then, using all my strength, I manage to lift the girl with the chains and slam her into the ground again. She screams in pain as she hits the hard brick, and I plant my boot down hard on her wrist. It breaks beneath me, and she releases one of her blades with another howl. I grab it and instantly use it to counter her other blade. Now I have the advantage, and attack her relentlessly as she's stuck on the ground. My men would've laughed at the sight of me dueling a fallen warrior, but eventually I manage to deflect her blade away long enough to plunge mine into her neck. Her eyes widen in agony and bafflement, but I rip it out and back away quickly. I also yank my chains, unraveling them from her legs and flipping her. My breath comes ragged in my lungs, the cold air like a knife. Painful as it is, I regain my breath and take the other blade the girl had. Then I look towards where my Queen had fallen.

She is up once more and further down the bridge, shooting arrows at small things dressed in purple. A large man wielding an enormous sword is ahead of her, cutting down enemies as she shoots them. Alongside him, to my shock, is the horned creature I saw before, only this time alive. How had he revived? I push the question aside and keep looking. Next to my Queen is a woman with long blue hair, and she seems to be floating. A strange instrument floats in front of her, and each time she strums it a blast of sound comes out to hit the small robed figures. On the other side of my Queen stands a small furry creature, with goggles on it's head and a big grin. It throws something at the robed figures, and an explosion blasts them apart. I frown at the strange company my Queen has, but I do not argue. I run forward and join in the fray, cutting down the little ones alongside the warrior and the horned beast. Both look at me curiously, but follow me nonetheless as I charge forward. Alongside them I fight, slicing down more of those robed figures, statues, and other strange warriors. It soon became apparent that the fallen somehow come back from the dead, for I fight the axe-wielder and the assassin again and again. I also fought some strange woman made of plants, a girl that shot small objects like arrows from a long metal contraption with a large hat, and an enormous, hungry creature with multiple arms and a large mouth. The battle goes on relatively quickly, until we reach a giant floating gem. The others, once we reach it, attack it immediately. Though I see no point in this, I attack it as well, fighting off the resurrecting warriors too when they reappear. Eventually the gem shatters and all the warriors halt their fighting. I am exhausted, but the thrill of battle has fully rejuvenated me from my stupor-state. I turn towards my Queen, but then realize my mistake.

The hair and bow is hers, but the face is different.

It's an impostor.

All eyes are on me now, including that of the impostor. One of the warriors says something to me, but in my befuddlement, I do not hear them. I look for the one who spoke, and see it is that warrior with the large sword. Another imposter fills my vision. He looks just like my King! Instinctively, I tense and grip my weapons tightly. A tension fills the air as I realize I am surrounded by strangers. I glance around me, looking for an opening, and see a space in the bridge. A large cliff face made of ice looms off to the side of this structure. It's a stretch, but I _have_ been in worse situations. All I need is an opening.

As if signaled, a light began to glow on the platform behind the structure that held the purple gem. All eyes shift towards it, and I do not miss the opportunity. I sprint to the edge of the bridge, past some of the strange warriors, and angle my leap towards the wall of ice. Too late to stop me, I hear shouts behind me as I clear the stone. I hang in the air for a moment, the howling winds screaming in my ears and buffeting me in my flight. I hold the swords outwards towards the wall, hoping they can handle the pressure. As I hit the wall, I feel the swords go into the ice. I bounce off the cliff face roughly and grunt, but grip the weapons' handles tightly. I wait a second, seeing if my weight holds, before looking up.

The swords stay firm in the ice, and I am safe for now. I glance over at the bridge, and see the warriors staring at me with different expressions. I certainly stunned them, but that might not last. I waste no more time, and instead begin my climb upwards by using the swords as picks. The travel is long, and very difficult, but after what seems like an eternity, I manage to make it to the top of the cliff. With my last reservoir of strength, I pull myself over the edge and onto the ground. Before me is a tundra of shining white, and the wind still pushes at me like an unseen hand. I glance back at the bridge behind me now before I grip the swords in my hands and begin my trek onwards. My priority now is to get away from the bridge before they can find me. Then I have to find out just what happened while I was asleep, and how long I was gone.

XXXX

Silence reigned in the small room as the prisoner finished. The summoner stared at him wordlessly through the shadows of his robe. "You _jumped?_ You leapt into the Abyss?!" He inquired finally. The prisoner only looked at him, and the summoner shook his head. "And then you walked out into Freljord without any supplies? That's insane!" He accused.

"What options did I have? Stay on a bridge surrounded by people and creatures I didn't know?" The prisoner pointed out. "I did as anyone would've in that situation. I acted." The summoner scoffed.

"Yes, like a mad man trying to escape the gallows! Only a crazy person would do something so stupid!" The summoner insisted. "By all facts, you should be dead!"

"But I'm not," The prisoner interrupted, and the summoner went silent. With another heavy sigh, the prisoner's head fell to his scarred chest again. "I told you what happened. Isn't that what you wanted?" An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and finally the summoner broke.

"Fine. That's enough for now. But make no mistake, I'll be back tomorrow." He said. A snort came from the prisoner.

"I'll be here." He replied. All he got in answer was the sound of a door slamming shut.

* * *

_Hello there everyone! I just wanted to say that this is, indeed, my very first fanfic, so I would love some __criticism on my work! Since the Freljord lore is so mysterious and twisted from Lissandra's nefarious scheming (In her bio), I decided to run with it! I do hope you all like it!_

_~Cheers, _

_Dr. Falter Walter_


	2. Meeting A Legend

The trip back to the dungeons went exactly as it did yesterday. The summoner walked past the other locked doors, and entered the room flanked by the silence guardians. The prisoner was in the exact same position as he was last, as if he hadn't moved the whole night. He looked up now as the summoner shut the door behind him. Those stormy eyes locked onto the robed figure once again, and the summoner began. "I told your story to the Council, and your story matches what our champions told us when we arrived at the scene." The prisoner looked unfazed.

"So it was a test." It came out as a statment, but the summoner answered anyways.

"Yes. We wanted to make sure you were telling the truth. It proves you're somewhat honest." The prisoner shook his head.

"What use would I have to lie? What difference would it make?" The prisoner pointed out. The summoner couldn't find a reason, so the man continued. "But you're asking the questions here. So ask." He basically ordered. The summoner shuffled on his feet, a bit reluctant to obey the man in chains. However, he had a job to do, so he consented.

"...Very well. Since you seem to be telling the truth, what is your name?" He asked.

"I was called Viggo, from the Icefang tribe." The prisoner replied.

"Icefang? I know of that tribe." The summoner said, faintly surprised. Viggo looked at him with a puzzled and suspicious expression. "I'm from Freljord, if you're wondering how I know your clan." The summoner admitted. Viggo's expression changed to one of disbelief, and the summoner sighed before removing his hood. He had a thin brown beard, and shaggy brown hair. His bulk was certainly sturdier than the other summoners in the Institute. "The Council picked me because of my familiarity with the land. And because I insisted on being your interrogator." He added. Viggo frowned at him, but said nothing. If showing the summoner's face did anything, Viggo showed no signs of any emotion. The summoner cleared his throat awkwardly and continued. "Uh, yes... well. You mentioned several times 'My Queen' during your story. Who was 'your Queen,' if it was not Ashe?" He questioned.

"I served Queen Avarosa." Viggo answered. The summoner looked at him with stunned silence. Eventually, he found his voice again.

"Q-Queen Avarosa? _The_ Avarosa? The legendary Queen who united Freljord?" The summoner sputtered the questions out in awe.

"Is there another? I don't know what transpired in all the years I was imprisoned." Viggo inquired. The summoner shook his head, so Viggo shrugged. "Well then yes, I served _the_ Avarosa, as you put it." He put it so plainly, as if it was of no importance.

"So… you were a soldier?" The summoner asked.

"I was the Grand Commander of her forces." Viggo corrected. "I was originally given to her as a sort of 'gift' from the Icefang tribe, along with all of my men. We were to be another force added to her army, and I was to lead our division, since I knew the men sent to her. I eventually rose to command all her forces." An awed silence filled the room as the summoner digested all this information.

"Amazing… So you claim to be the mighty warrior that led the Queen's forces? They say he was fearless and smart, able to make a victory of any battle. That's you?" The summoner inquired skeptically. Viggo sighed.

"Yes, that's me. Although the tales have been exaggerated. It was a group effort of all the men in the army. I only helped guide them towards a target." Viggo stated.

"People like to make legends, and it seemed you were worthy of it. There must've been _some_ truth to those tales." The summoner argued. Viggo snorted in response.

"Talking of my expanded valor does nothing. Don't you have another question for me?" Viggo asked gruffly, trying to change the subject. The summoner huffed, disappointed to change topics, but the prisoner had a point.

"Fine then. And call me Brant, if we are calling each other anything now." The summoner added. Viggo just stared unnervingly. "So, tell me about the first time you met Avarosa. I'm curious what your first impression was." Viggo raised an eyebrow, but consented.

"Very well, but it begins long after I was sent as a captain for her army."

XXXXX

I walk through the ranks of the soldiers training in the yard. I made them practice against each other in groups today, to get a feel for how chaotic a true battle would feel. "Watch your shield!" I call out to one man, who's holding it too low. "Even if you're tired, you have to keep it up to protect yourself. It creates an opening." I shout. The man nods distractedly before blocking a heavy blow from another soldier. I continue on to observe the other troops. I manage to make it through about half of them before a tap on my shoulder captures my attention. I see the familiar bearded face of Ralf, my second.

"Viggo, we've got some royal company." He says, pointing off. I frown and turn to see who he means. Off to the side stands a woman flanked by a guard wearing the royal armor, and our tribe's mystic, Ulf. Ulf motions to me, beckoning me over.

"Watch the men, will you?" I ask Ralf. He nods and I walk over to Ulf. Ulf is smaller than me, and comes up to my shoulder. However, he has seen much, and earned his position by experience and wisdom. The woman next to him is slightly shorter than I am, with long white hair, keen green eyes, and an elegant dress. I know who it is before Ulf even tells me.

"Commander Viggo, I would like you to _finally_ meet Queen Avarosa." Ulf says with a chuckle. I plant a fist over my heart and bow from the waist to show my respect.

"I'm honored to meet you, Queen Avarosa." I say, standing upright again. Avarosa returns the gesture, which surprises me.

"I'm honored to meet you as well, Commander. I've heard much about you and your feats. You rose to the top very quickly, won us many victories, and my advisors think very highly of you and your strategies." She states with a smile.

"_Wait. You mean you only met her _after _you became the Grand Commander?" Brant asked._

"_Contrary to what people think now, Queen Avarosa faced much opposition to unite Freljord. Some clans did not like the idea of being ruled. That, among other reasons, was why I was sent to help bolster her army. I was far too busy to chit-chat with Avarosa until later." Viggo replied. "But let me continue." Brant grumbled, but went silent._

"Thank you, your Highness. The men work very hard, and training has gone well." I respond. Avarosa nods and looks out over the men fighting.

"So it seems! Although, what exactly are you having these men do, Commander?" She questions.

"I'm having them practice fighting in large groups to simulate the chaos on a real battle field. Real fighting isn't just between two men like a duel, and it certainly isn't as controlled," I explain, "You might find yourself facing off against three men instead. You might have an axe or a sword coming at you from your sides rather than the front. You have to make split-second decisions out there. It's not all laid out in front of you." The Queen looks at me with a curious gaze, and she seems impressed at my explanation. Ulf cackles beside her, and shakes his head.

"That's our Viggo, eh? Our tribe's military genius. The strongest of our warriors." He compliments me. I crack a small smile at his open praise.

"I was made for war, Ulf. You know that." I point out. "And besides, most of the success is due to our men's own determination. I can shape them, but _they_ have to be willing. And they have been." I look out over the large spread of troops in the yard, all fighting and learning together. A sense of protectiveness and pride swells within me. These are my soldiers, and I will not fail them.

"You have much faith in them." Avarosa comments. I nod in agreement.

"I do, and I have to. They are the last defense and first offense against anything that tries to attack us. Without them, we would be as good as dead, especially for such a hard cause as the unification of Freljord." I state bluntly, glancing at the Queen. She seems a little shocked at how frankly I spoke, but Ulf only grins toothily at me.

"As straightforward as ever, Viggo. You never learned to dull your words." He muses.

"Never saw a need for it. Ralf's better at softening his words. He's more at ease holding a conversation. It's one of the reasons I made him second-in-command. He understands people much better than I do." I reply with a shrug.

"It seems you have a good system set up." Avarosa says with a light giggle. "A firm leader with a hearty general. A powerful duo indeed." I glance at her and raise an eyebrow, but nod lightly. This strange Queen seems very sharp. I'm slightly impressed.

"It works very well. I give the troops a hard exercise and take no excuses, while Ralf makes sure they get along and listens to their concerns and complaints." After that, we stand in silence for a time, simply observing. Then Avarosa speaks again.

"So, Commander, you have a very unique choice of weapon." I glance down at the twin scythes that hang at my hips. Their blades are made of True Ice, and are as sharp as any weapon could ever get. Chains rest at the ends of their shafts, and the scythes' presences bring me a sense of comfort.

"Yes. They have been with me through every trial. Although I have fought with and against every weapon, these remain my favorite." I admit. Avarosa frowns at me in bafflement.

"You've fought with _every_ weapon?" She inquires. Ulf speaks up so I don't have to explain.

"Indeed. Viggo here has trained all his life, perfecting himself in battle so no opponent can best him. Staff, axe, dagger, club, bow; you name it and he can use it. He's also trained in hand-to-hand combat, so even without a weapon he's deadly." Ulf states proudly. "He's been in hundreds of battles, mock and real, to give him experience on the field. As I said, he's our tribe's military genius."

"And as _I_ said, I was bred for war." I add when he finishes. Avarosa looks between the two of us with a slight frown as she receives this information, and by the end she looks off into the distance. Her brows are furrowed, and she is clearly lost in thought, so I look up to the sky. The sun has moved quite a bit since I first called the mock battles to start. I nod to Ulf before walking back over to my troops and shouting. "ALL SOLDIERS HALT!" Despite the noise, my voice carries over the yard. All the troops stop and look at me, almost all of them panting heavily. "Good work! We'll take our break now! Drills will begin later! Take your normal positions with your division! Dismissed." Each soldier salutes, a fist to the heart then raised outward, before they disperse. I turn back to Avarosa and Ulf, who both look impressed by the display.

"You have a good voice, Commander. But aren't the men done for the day?" She questions curiously. I shake my head.

"We do drills later to help the troops learn how to fight against all kinds of weapons. It's much easier than what they did now, your Highness." I assure her.

"Much, _much_, easier, I agree." A familiar voice comes from behind me as Ralf steps up beside me. He puts a fist to his heart and salutes the Queen as I did to show respect. "I am Ralf, your Highness. It's an honor." He says. The Queen smiles and returns the gesture like she did for me. Ralf glances at me, slightly stunned, but we say nothing.

"Likewise, Ralf. Viggo spoke highly of you. He said you were very good with the troops." She comments. Ralf grins and looks at me.

"Did he now? Well, someone has to be there to help console the troops after our 'Wolf of Frenzy' is done with them." He taunts. I snort at the comment and cross my arms, raising an eyebrow at him. Avarosa giggles and Ulf laughs, which sets Ralf at ease and laughing too. I smile slightly, but then push Ralf on the shoulder and return my expression to neutral.

"Speaking of which, now it's our time to train." I inform him. Ralf's smile turns to a grimace and he huffs.

"Oh great. I bet I'm going to be especially sore after this session, aren't I?" He asks. I only smile at him and bow to the Queen again.

"It was an honor to meet and speak with you, Queen Avarosa, but now I must train as well." I say. I nod to Ulf before heading off into the yard. Ralf bows to the Queen and nods to Ulf as well before joining me. I grab a heavy metal shield and a blunt sword as Ralf readies his flail, and we begin.

"So! What do you think of our lovely Queen?" Ralf asks as we work through drills to fight against shields. I grunt and deflect his swing aside, shrugging.

"She seems fine." I respond. Ralf laughs as he jumps away when I lash out sharply with my sword.

"Fine! The woman intent on uniting all of Freljord for the first time, a monumental feat, and you think she's just 'fine?'" I snarl and lunge at him, pushing him back.

"What do you want me to say?" I inquire, and he only shakes his head.

"Nothing, nothing. That's actually exactly what I expected you to say." He taunts with a grin. I narrow my eyes at him and block another blow from his flail. "That's the most I've ever seen you talk too, by the way. At least, to a stranger. Must've felt like she was pulling out your teeth, huh?" He taunts. I say nothing and instead rush him again, slamming him with my shield. He falls backwards onto the ground, and I hold my blunt blade to his throat.

"You talk too much." I counter. Ralf grins at me, and I help him up with a small smirk before we keep going.

XXXXXXX

Brant stared at the chained commander in awe as he finished. "You spoke with _the_ Avarosa… That's… That's incredible!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in his excitement. "And you weren't impressed?!" Brant asked, his tone somewhat accusing. Viggo only shrugged in response, shifting his sitting position. Brant went silent for a moment, and then spoke again. "But then that would make you thousands of years old! How did you survive all this time? Especially if you were, as you claim, stuck in an ice chamber, chained to the walls." Viggo shrugged once again.

"I don't know. I put myself into a deep meditative state when I was first imprisoned there. Time passes much quicker in that state. As for how I survived, I don't know. Ice preserves, so maybe that helped me." He guessed. Brant stayed silent as he thought about this, but eventually he shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh well. We can figure that out later. I still find it fascinating that you were actually the Commander of Avarosa's forces! If you're telling the truth that is." He added. Viggo sighed in slight irritation and shook his head.

"I told you, I have no reason to lie. It would do nothing to help my current situation." Viggo insisted. Brant stayed silent and then sighed lightly himself.

"I… do believe you, but I don't know why." He said hesitantly. "But that's enough for now. The Council will be curious to hear this story." Excitement colored his voice once more, and Viggo shook his head, resting it on his chest again.

"Whatever you say." Brant observed the chained Commander for a few more seconds before exiting. He shut the door behind him quickly and left the man alone, until he would question him again.

* * *

_Hello again! I already finished chapter two by the time I put out my first chapter, but I had to edit and clean this one up a bit before I thought it was good enough. This one's a bit shorter, but it's to make up for the next chapter, which will go on for a while. I hope you enjoy, and please comment on how it seems._

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter._


	3. What Happened Next

"The Council reacted as I expected." Brant said the moment the cell door was shut behind him. Viggo looked up at him with narrowed eyes and a perplexed frown.

"And that would be….?" He trailed off.

"Disbelief. Astonishment, awe, and curiosity as well, but mostly disbelief." Brant expanded, shrugging as he lowered his hood. "They also had some questions though, if you _are_ who you claim to be." Brant emphasized. "For instance; How was that the _only_ time you ever met Queen Avarosa? Didn't she fight alongside you? Legends say she was a very courageous warrior herself." Viggo shook his head.

"I did not say that was the _only_ time I ever met her. That was just the first time I actually met and talked with her face-to-face and got to cement my first _impressions_ of her, which was what you asked for." Viggo explained. Brant blinked at him before he frowned and opened his mouth to protest. However, nothing came out, so he sighed.

"Oh, alright. I guess I _did_ ask for your first impressions…" He grumbled. However, he raised an eyebrow at Viggo and crossed his arms. "But she did fight in battles with you, correct?" Viggo nodded.

"Yes, but she was always with the archers, and I was at the front. She wasn't in every battle either. As I understand it, she had a lot of negotiations and diplomatic nonsense that needed her attention. As time went on and more tribes joined, she was needed more at court than on the field. By the time I became Grand Commander, she could hardly fight anymore she was so busy. Her husband was the one I saw more often than her, and even he I did not see very much." Viggo explained.

"Her husband?" Brant inquired curiously.

"Yes, King Eirik. When I was a soldier, I would see him fighting. He also had to attend to diplomatic issues, but not as much as the Queen. I only truly began to see both of them once I was already Grand Commander." Viggo answered. Brant took all this in while he scratched his chin.

"Hmmm… that seems plausible enough…" He mumbled. Viggo stared at him expectantly, and Brant realized he was waiting for another question. "Oh. Right. In your story, your second called you the 'Wolf of Frenzy.' What does that mean?"

"It's a title my tribe gave me. They called me the Wolf of Frenzy because I fought without mercy and fiercely." Viggo stated. Brant nodded slightly.

"I see. And it's true that you've trained with _every_ weapon?" Brant inquired.

"Yes." Viggo answered. Silence filled the room, and Brant raised an eyebrow.

"Yes….?" He waited for Viggo to expand on the subject, but was only met with more silence. He frowned in disappointment. "What, that's it? No story?" Viggo just stared at him, and Brant sighed in irritation. "Oh, fine, I guess that doesn't matter." He grumbled. "Well then, let's continue where we left off the day before. You had just escaped the bridge. What happened after that?" Viggo shifted in his chains slightly, but responded this time.

"I traveled until a hunter found me. He was either kind or curious, for he took me back to his tribe." Viggo answered. Brant looked slightly skeptical.

"How did you survive that long? Wouldn't you need to eat or drink by then after being imprisoned for so long?" He pointed out.

"I did eat once I started off." Viggo answered. Brant looked at him with clear disbelief.

"How?" He demanded, arms crossed over his chest. Viggo tilted his head and gave Brant a small sardonic smile.

"Would you rather hear that story or where the man took me?" He countered. Gritting his teeth, Brant held the prisoner's gaze for a few seconds before breaking off and admitting defeat.

"Just tell me where he took you." Brant growled.

XXXXXX

I follow the heavily clad figure before me through the snow. When the hunter found me, he spoke in a strange tongue I did not understand. However, from the look he gave me when I spoke, he did not understand me. Either that piqued his curiosity, or he took pity on me, for he motioned for me to follow. I didn't have much of a choice anyways. We travel for a long time, and I help him carry the elk he shot down. He seems wary at first to let me closer to him, but eventually he relaxes and accepts my help. It makes our trek easier. Soon, I see many huts in the distance, with large rocky hills surrounding it. The hunter heads that way, so I assume it's our destination. As we approach, the people standing outside turn to stare at us. Many, if not all, are gripping weapons, and I frown slightly. From the way everything was set up to the people inhabiting the place, I know what this is.

This is a war camp.

My guide speaks with many people as we walk through the camp. Some sound angry, glaring at me with clear hostility. Others seem genuinely curious, and my still manacled hands get many stares. Eventually we reach a hut and the hunter guides me inside, away from the prying eyes of the crowd we gathered. He lays the elk down inside, and sits. I imitate his action when he gestures for me to do the same. We stay that way for a while and he stares at me intently. Finally it dawns on me: we're waiting for someone.

Before I can get up, someone bursts in through the hut's entrance. It was a girl dressed in armor, wearing a helmet with a broken horn of ice. As intimidating as the girl might have been, my eyes rivet to one particular detail. Held coiled in her hand is a flail.

It's Ralf's.

I stand up quickly, my face set in a scowl. The hunter yells in alarm and the girl whips out a sword from somewhere and points it at me. I halt just as the tip pricks my throat. She eyes me coldly, no lick of mercy held in her light blue eyes. A little bit of shock registers in me when I notice her hair is white as well. This certainly wasn't my Queen though, but it was definitely a warrior.

"_Sejuani!" Brant exclaimed. Viggo raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. "You met Sejuani! That was the Winter's Claw tribe you stumbled into!" Brant said, a bit wordlessly._

"_Yes, as I would find out later." Viggo confirmed._

"_I'm surprised she let you live! You were a complete stranger, manacled in chains and speaking a strange tongue!" Brant continued. Viggo gave him a deadpan look._

"_Yes. Can I continue now?" He asked. Brant flushed slightly in embarrassment, but nodded._

"That isn't yours." I snarl out, my voice low and still a bit cracked from unsuse. The girl only raises an eyebrow at me, keeping the sword where it is. She says something to the hunter in a crisp, authoritative tone. He answers instantly, though her eyes stay on me. I keep glancing from her to the flail. How did she get Ralf's flail? Was he still alive? The questions keep coming, but I silence them when another figure enters. This one is small and old, covered in many furs. A walking stick is in the old woman's hand to steady her steps, but her green eyes are keen as they train on me. She says something in that strange language, directed at me this time. I frown at her. "I don't understand." I reply. Her eyes widen in bafflement. She scratches her chin for a moment as the warrior says something to her. The old woman, presumably an elder or the tribe's mystic, waves her hand dismissively. She looks at me with a fixed gaze, and speaks again.

"You speak the Old Tongue?" She croaks out. Her words are clumsy at best, but I manage to understand her. Now it's my time to be shocked. I nod after a moment, and the mystic grows wry smile. She puts a hand on the warrior's arm and lowers it, before motioning for me to follow. I hesitate, glancing once again at the warrior. She glares at me, distrust clear in her eyes and in the tight way she grips the sword. I follow the mystic out after that, and the warrior follows behind me. A group had gathered outside, but at a sharp yell from the girl behind me, they disperse. Clearly she was the leader her, or someone very high up in rank. The mystic takes me to another hut, this one slightly bigger. The inside is filled with a number of things that Ulf had in his hut, and my theory is confirmed. The woman motions for me to sit, and I do. The warrior sits next to me, sword laid out across her lap but still in hand. I eye Ralf's flail one last time before looking at the mystic. She's busy with some of her tools, grinding something in a small bowl and murmuring low. Whatever she's making goes on for a while, and I sit there in silence. I feel the warrior's eyes on me like a burning metal rod just by my head. Eventually the mystic sits down across from me, bowl in hand. Without warning, she holds the bowl up to her lips and blows hard. The contents scatter on me in a large glittering cloud, and fill my lungs. I cough violently, struggling to my feet. The warrior had other plans though, and hit the back of me leg with the flat of her blade. I fell back down and was held there by a strong hand on my neck and a blade to my back. I glare up at the warrior even as I cough and tears blur my vision. The cough finally goes away, and my throat feels raw.

"There. Now you should be able to understand us." The mystic says in the strange tongue. Oddly enough, I _do_ understand her.

"What was that?" I ask, and my mouth forms words I've never spoke, but now somehow understand. The mystic cackles and puts the bowl down.

"The simple explanation is magic. The long explanation would be lost on you." She answers with a cheeky grin. Then she motions to the warrior holding me. "Now then, Sejuani, let the boy go. I want his full attention." She commands. Sejuani gets off me and reclaims her spot, but continues to eye me distrustfully. I sit back up, rubbing my neck as I stare at the mystic. "Now then. Who are you, and why do you speak the Old Tongue?" The mystic asks. I narrow my eyes at her, uncertain of how I should answer. Her intent does not seem malicious, and she did assist me with that powder. Now I could understand everyone else here. However, the way she referred to my language brought questions to my mind. The Old Tongue? Was I that far in the future that my language was dead? The mystic continues staring at me, and I finally decide to answer.

"My name is Viggo, of the Icefang tribe." I stated. This earns a surprised look from the mystic, and a huff from Sejuani.

"I've never seen you amongst the Icefang tribesmen. You're lying, and I don't tolerant liars." She snaps, gripping her sword tightly. I hold her glare with one of my own.

"That's because it isn't _my_ Icefang tribe." I return crisply. I look to the mystic again. "You wanted to know how I knew the Old Tongue. I do because I'm from the past. I was imprisoned in a cave and left there." I explained, holding up my manacled wrists. Blood caked the skin around the manacles from rubbing, though the mystic doesn't seem bothered. The mystic's expression is inscrutable as she observes the manacles and my clothes. Then she looks deep into my eyes for a few moments. It reminded me of Ulf, and a wave of nostalgia washed through me. It quickly fades though.

"Hmmm….. I do believe you. These manacles," She says, tapping them lightly, "Are very, very old. As are your clothes." She adds. Then she narrows her eyes at me. "I must ask though, why were you imprisoned?" I stay silent for a few moments before answering honestly.

"I don't know why I was imprisoned. One day my King took me out on patrol, and imprisoned me in an ice cavern. When he did, he took something from me. I need to find it." The mystic scratches her chin, but it's Sejuani who speaks.

"_Wait, you don't know why you were imprisoned?" Brant interrupted. Viggo sighed in slight annoyance and shook his head._

"_No, I don't. Now let me continue." Viggo ordered. Brant promptly silenced._

"Your King? Who?" She questions.

"King Eirik, husband of Queen Avarosa." I answer. Both females look at me in complete shock. Then the mystic's expression changes to curiosity, while Sejuani's turns into disbelief.

"How's that possible? That was thousands of years ago!" Sejuani states angrily.

"I don't know." I reply firmly, glaring at her. My brain registers what she says though, and a chill runs down my spine. Thousands of years have passed?

Then that means everyone I know is dead.

The fact hits me hard in the stomach, but I suppress it. The mystic speaks again, grabbing my attention. "What are you looking for? You said something was taken from you."

"Something that belongs to me." I answer. The mystic frowns at my answer, but I do not elaborate. This raises Sejuani's ire once more.

"Answer properly." She orders. I hold her gaze again, remaining firmly silent. Her eyes darken in anger and she grasps Ralf's flail this time. That sets off my own fury.

"That does not belong to you." I mutter in a low tone. She freezes, and curiosity colors her eyes faintly.

"You know this weapon's owner?" She asks after a pause, the question wary.

"That weapon belonged to my closest friend, and should not be wielded by someone who hasn't proven themself worthy of it." I answer in the same low tone. Fury fills her features and Sejuani leaps at me. I throw my arms out and catch her, and we struggle roughly on the floor.

"_ENOUGH!_" A sharp, shrill voice cuts through both of our rage, and we see the mystic glaring at the both of us. Sejuani stares down at me with fury still in her eyes before she shoves herself off. I sit back up and rub my chin from a punch Sejuani threw, looking at the mystic. "You're both acting like idiotic children." The mystic scolds. I keep my face neutral, as does Sejuani. "Now then, Viggo. If you won't tell me what the object you're looking for is, then tell me where you think it is." The mystic commanded. I consider it a moment, and one clear answer comes to mind.

"I know the one who took it. He would hide it away in the castle." I answer.

"The castle? You mean Avarosa's castle?" The mystic inquires. I nod, and Sejuani snorts.

"Then I'm sorry to tell you, but the castle's occupied, and not by people who'd let you waltz in." Sejuani states. The mystic glares at her and Sejuani goes silent. I only shrug.

"It makes no difference. That's where I am bound." I say firmly, looking at the mystic. She regards me for a while, scratching her chin in thought.

"You say that as if you'll be able to just leave our camp." She observes. I hear no threat in her words as she says it.

"Because I will." I reply. "Kill me or release me, mystic, but I will not be held prisoner again." As I say this, I meet Sejuani's eyes. Our gazes meet in an icy contest. However, it is the mystic once again that breaks our glare. The old woman cackles with mirth, shaking her head.

"You truly are an interesting one, Viggo." She says. "You emerge from a prison into a world much changed by time and filled with strangers. Yet you act with such determination as if destiny itself has told you your path."

"I was made for war, mystic." I reply, for something told me I should. "For war, cold, and pain. I know who I am, and what I must do." Silence fills the hut, and both women's faces are unreadable. Finally, the mystic sighs, looking down at the ground while muttering. Sejuani glances at me, and I see a faint shimmer of respect in those eyes. She looks away quickly though, and her expression becomes ice once more.

"Sejuani." The mystic says, grabbing her attention. "Get Viggo some new furs, and then send him on the right path to Avarosa's castle." Sejuani looks faintly slack-jawed at the order. Her lips press into a thin line, but she stiffly nods and leaves the hut. The irritation rolled off her in waves. "As for you," The mystic continues, catching my eyes, "You can go. I warn you though, Sejuani is right. The castle you once knew is held by a woman named Ashe and her forces." The name Ashe comes off the mystic's tongue in a growl, as if the word pains her. I keep my face neutral. "Getting inside will be practically impossible-"

"Don't be concerned, mystic. This is my mission." I interrupt, shaking my head. She searches my features before smiling slightly.

"Then I wish you luck, because you're going to need it."

XXXXXXXXX

Silence filled the small cell as Brant regarded Viggo. Brant rubbed his temples, digesting the story. "So let me get this straight; You ran into a hunter that took you to the war camp of the Winter's Claw. Not only were you _not_ killed on sight, but _Sejuani herself_ took you to her tribe's mystic. The mystic blew some magical powder on your face, and you learned how to speak our language. Then you _wrestled_ with Sejuani, withheld information, and were allowed to just _leave_." Brant ticked off each fact on his fingers. Viggo just deadpanned at him.

"Yes." He replied dryly. Brant gaped at Viggo.

"D-do you realize how-" Brant held his head between both hands as he struggled for words. "_Astonishing_ that is?!" He exploded. "How utterly _unbelievable_ that sounds?" He demanded, throwing his arms out wide. "You just sit there and tell me this, 'Oh yeah, I met Sejuani and learned how to speak a language in ten seconds, and then went to find a giant castle.' That doesn't process as incredible in your own mind _at all_?" Viggo just stared at Brant with a small, amused smile.

"Are you quite finished?" Viggo asked instead. Brant flushed with embarrassment once again from his sudden rant. Clearing his throat, he tried to regain some of his dignity, averting his head.

"Umm… Yes, I believe so." He mumbled. Viggo chuckled slightly, surprising Brant.

"Good. As for an answer; No, I don't find this as maddeningly incredible as you obviously do." Viggo said. Brant blinked at his answer. "The reason," Viggo started before Brant could comment, "Is because I've done many things much harder and more 'unbelievable' than this. At least in your standards." Brant stared at Viggo for a long time before huffing and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well _sooo sorry_, then. I apologize for not being some… '_high_ and _mighty_' warrior from the past." Brant replied, rolling his eyes and air-quoting his words. Abrupt laughter flooded the room, startling Brant. Viggo shook with mirth, his chains clicking with his movement. When he finally stopped, Brant was flabbergasted. The prisoner barely showed emotion during questioning! "I can't believe you're laughing." Brant spoke without thinking. Viggo raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

"What, you think I'm devoid of all feeling?" He inquired. Brant squirmed under his scrutiny.

"Well… sort of." Brant admitted. Viggo chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I feel just as you do." Viggo assured him. "Now, did you have anymore questions for me, or was that all?" Brant considered his options. The Council would be curious to hear this tale, but Brant was dying of curiosity himself.

"So I take it you reached the castle?" Brant continued after a while. Viggo nodded.

"Yes, I finally reached it after a time." Brant raised an eyebrow at him.

"And did you actually manage to get in?" He inquired, smiling faintly. Viggo faintly smirked.

"Actually, yes I did." Brant's eyebrows shot up.

"How?"

XXXXXXX

The castle that lay before me was a familiar shadow. I could identify all the spires and arches and such, but much of it had crumbled over time. Unfamiliar banners hang about it as I approach. I can see figures moving all around it, with many villages and farms surrounding it. Nostalgia bites at me like a rabid dog, but I force it down and continue onwards. I keep my new hood pulled low and make sure my chains are completely covered by my fur sleeves. Soon I'm walking through the surrounding villages, heading for the castle walls. No one glances my way, lost as I am amongst the crowd. I grow more wary as the sea of faces thins as I near the outer wall of the castle. Heads peek out from the ramparts above, and I have to keep to the shadows to find a spot I can climb. My patience pays off when I find a section of the wall covered with cracks. I wait until the guard above turns away to continue his patrol before scampering up the wall.

My calculations are correct, and the guard is still turned the other ways as I reach the top. I hurry in the opposite direction towards a set of stairs leading downward, and into the courtyard. Memories of clashing steel and training play before my eyes, and I blink to remove them from my vision. Packs of soldiers are training, strengthening my nostalgia. By the mercy of the gods, no one spots me however, and I make my way quietly towards the palace building. I retrace my memory, thinking of the secret entrances littered throughout the castle. I hope that time stripped their memory from anyone here. I make my way into a small hall, remembering a certain hidden corridor right up ahead. I spot the torch holder that would open the wall. However, my ears also pick up footsteps approaching from the other end of the hall. I sprint for the torch holder and pull. The mechanics behind the door groan in protest, and I fear they're rusted with age. In another gift of mercy though, the wall swings inward and I hurry inside, shutting it again behind. Only when the wall repositions itself and no shouts fill my ears from the other side do I sigh in relief. The corridor before me is pitch black, enveloping me in its darkness. Memory serves me right though, and I start walking forward. I take a number of turns, climbing up unseen but not forgotten steps, heading for the master bedroom. Learning these escape routes and secret shortcuts has finally paid off.

"_So you're telling me you've completely memorized secret routes within the castle walls? And you still remembered them after all this time?" Brant asked in disbelief._

"_Yes. I had to after a few assassination attempts, to get to the Queen or cut an assassin off." Viggo explained. "And I have very good memory. Now, let me continue."_

Eventually, I feel another lever that would open a section of the wall. If I'm correct, this is the master bedroom. I tentatively pull on it, and the wall groans in it's movement. A cloud of dust fills my lungs, and I try to muffle my coughs with my sleeves. Light fills the corridor as the wall swings inward. As my eyes adjust, I see the familiar setting of the master bedroom, only decorated differently. I look around before I step out, hands on my sleeves to let out my chains. The room is empty. I shut the wall behind me and start looking for the section that would contain King Eirik's secret vault. Knowing him, he would like to keep my scythes close, as a sort of trophy. I began feeling along the walls without my gloves, trying to find a tell-tale niche.

However, a noise behind me alerts me. I turn swiftly, tugging up my sleeve to let my chain fall out. A gasp leaves the figure that just shut the door. My eyes narrow and I glance towards a weapon rack next to the bed. There lies a bow made of perfect True Ice. I scowl at the intruder.

"Imposter."

* * *

_Hello dear readers! As promised, this chapter is longer than my other ones. I admit I did end this one on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I will be working on the next chapter to get it out as soon as possible. Please leave some comments on how this one looks. I hope you enjoy!_

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter_


	4. Regaining What Was Stolen

Brant stared at Viggo, a stunned expression on his face. "Ashe came in while you were looking for this 'vault'?" He questioned.

"Yes." Viggo confirmed. Brant's face hardened and he eyed Viggo with suspicion.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" He inquired sharply.

"Just listen."

XXXXXXX

The imposter stays where she is, her hand still on the door. Her expression turns quizzical when I accuse her, though I can see fear by the way her body tenses. "...What are you talking about?" She asks. Her voice is just as soft as my Queen's was, but it sounds a bit different.

"That bow," I point to the weapon, "Is not yours. This castle isn't yours either." I state firmly. The girl's bewilderment grows on her face. She doesn't shout for help or try to leave, which is smart. She probably remembers that I could easily reach her in a few paces.

"You… You know who the bow belongs to?" She questions slowly.

"Yes." I snap. "It rightfully belongs to Queen Avarosa and her descendants." As I say it, it brings questions to my mind. _Did_ my Queen have children after I was imprisoned? Could this girl possibly be one of my Queen's descendants?

"Queen Avarosa?" The question draws my attention back to the girl, and I frown. Now she's staring at me with curiosity. "How would you know that?"

"Because I knew Queen Avarosa. I was her Grand Commander." I reply. The girl looks stunned, and speaks after a time.

"You were her Grand Commander? _The_ Grand Commander? How is that possible? That was over-"

"Thousands of years ago, yes." I interrupt, sighing in irritation. How many times would I have to tell this tale? I lower my arms and continue my search for the vault door. "I was imprisoned in an ice cave and woke up recently. I don't know how I survived that long, but I don't have time for this." I state. The girl says nothing, but after a time I hear tentative footsteps draw closer. I glance back at her and the girl freezes in her approach.

"So when you appeared on the bridge, that's when you escaped your prison?" She questions softly. I wordlessly nod, still scouring the walls. A few more seconds of silence pass before she speaks again. "What are you looking for?"

"A vault." I answer shortly.

"There's a vault in here?" She asks. She sounds closer, and I glance back to see that she approached me yet again. I frown at her.

"Yes. Now be silent and stay away." I order, going back to searching. I keep looking until my hand hits a torch holder. Knowing how some of the secret passageways worked, I pull on the holder. It shifts out of it's socket, and I can twist it down. However, nothing opens when I completely spin it. I frown slightly. It was a series lock.

"_A series lock?" Brant asked._

"_Yes. A series lock was a type of lock the castle builders made to protect certain secret rooms from others. You have to do something in a certain pattern in order to activate the mechanism and open the door." Viggo explained. "One of the weapon storerooms in the castle has a similar lock, so it can keep our best weapons away from anyone who might misuse it."_

"_So this series lock was to protect the vault, I take it?" Brant guessed._

"_Why don't you listen and find out?" Viggo replied drily. Brant glared at him but gestured for him to continue._

I start to try a number of different patterns, putting an ear to the wall to hear if the mechanism behind it clicks to anything. "What are you doing?" The question breaks the silence in the room. I glare at the girl again.

"Listening. So be silent." I order again. The girl frowns at me, annoyed at my command. She obeys nonetheless though, and I continue to listen. After what seems like an eternity, I hear a loud click and a section of the wall swings inward. Light from the bedchamber floods into the vault, revealing some of it's contents. The girl gasps and follows me in. As I look around I realize that this is the wrong vault.

This was Avarosa's own secret vault.

Different trophies, gifts from numerous tribes, and a number of things that held meaning only for Avarosa herself lined the small chamber. Carved into a wall was a bookshelf containing many weathered journals. I remember seeing her writing in them a number of times, when she thought no one was watching. "Amazing…" The girl breathes in awe as she walks around the chamber. As she heads towards the journal, a wave of protectiveness comes over me.

"Don't touch those!" I shout. She jolts and stares at me with shock, retracting her outstretched hand. "Those are Avarosa's journals." I explain, lowering my voice again. The girl blinks at me, glancing at the journals.

"So you really _are_ the Grand Commander." She comments more than asks, her expression one of awe as she looks at me. "I never knew about these chambers. No one did." She glanced around the room again.

"That's because no one was supposed to." I answer, glancing at Avarosa's banner on the wall. It brings back so many memories that I fear I might drown in them. I shake my head and exit the chamber.

"Where are you going?" The girl asks.

"That isn't the vault I was looking for. I'm looking for the King's." I reply, once again searching.

"You mean there's another one?" She inquires. I nod but say nothing, feeling more carefully. Silence fills the air once more, but it's broken as it was before. "Why do you want to find this other vault so much?" She demands, annoyance coloring her tone. She sounds close again, but I don't turn this time. This girl was persistent.

"Something was taken from me. Something very important. That's all you need to know." I answer. Finally, my hand finds a small cut, hidden expertly in the floor. I pull on it and dislodge the stone, revealing a handle underneath. I frown slightly. This was unlike any lever I've seen before. I grip the handle and pull hard, but it barely budges. Then it hits me. King Eirik was known for his strength, so he would make it practically impossible for anyone else to open his vault.

Little did he know that someone _could_ match him.

I position myself over the handle, gripping it firmly with one hand. I grasp that arm's wrist with my free hand before I pull upwards. The handle resists me greatly, and I draw on inner strength. The manacles tighten around my wrists, and I feel trails of blood trickle down my hands. However, the handle is lifting up, and it eventually clicks into place. I exhale in a rush as another hidden door swings inward, revealing the King's vault. "What… was that?" The girl asks me, but I ignore her and hurry inside. A number of items litter the place, but my gaze rivets on one particular trophy.

There hangs my scythes; a reminder of my defeat.

I rush over and remove them from the wall. My hands shake slightly as I grasp the familiar hilts in my hands. Finally, I have my weapons. A soft voice speaks behind me. "So this is King Eirik's vault?" I nod in confirmation, but do not look behind me. Suddenly, the girl appears beside me, closer than ever before, and I frown at her. She seems unfazed though. She looks at my scythes and then at me. She's still wary, but not as afraid. "Those are what you were looking for?" She inquires. I stare at her a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes. These are what was stolen from me." I confirm, turning away. I attach the scythes to their holders at my hips. It was one of the only articles of clothing I kept when I left the Winter's Claw tribe.

"Why would the King take them from you, if you were the Grand Commander?" She presses, and I hear the suspicion in her voice. "And for that matter, why would he imprison you?" She adds. I glance at her. She must've put the facts together herself. Clever girl.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully. After retrieving my weapons, I don't feel as hostile towards her. "One day he began acting cold towards me. Then eventually he tricked me and imprisoned me." The girl frowns, as confused as I am.

"Did he have a journal? Maybe that would…" She trails off as I shake my head. I gesture around the chamber.

"King Eirik did not care for writing, or politics for that matter. He enjoyed combat more than anything." I state, looking at the large sword hung upon the wall. It was a behemoth of a sword, and King Eirik enjoyed severing his enemies with it. The girl silently follows me out of the chamber, and I shut the vault once again.

"I never learned your name." The girl said as I replaced the stone covering the handle. I stare at her for a moment before sighing.

"My name is Viggo, of the Icefang tribe." The girl's eyes widen as I say it, and I look at her quizzically.

"The Icefang tribe is part of Sejuani's army. Sejuani is the leader of the Winter's Claw clan, and she leads the tribes that oppose me." The girl explains. I frown slightly.

"I've met Sejuani. What do you mean she opposes you?" The girl was too shock at my first statement though.

"You've met Sejuani? What do you mean?" She questions swiftly, instantly distrustful.

"Before I came here, I ran into her tribe. Her mystic blew a strange powder on me that lets me understand and talk your language. Then she pointed me in the direction of this castle." I explain. The girl slowly backs away from me, edging near her bow. I frown and grip my scythes, making her pause.

"Are you working for her?" The girl inquires. I scowl and shake my head.

"I work for no one. Or at least, no one of this timeline. Now answer my question; what do you mean she opposes you?" Our eyes match each other in a narrow-eyed glare. She answers me though.

"Sejuani doesn't want me to unite and rule Freljord. She wants to rule it herself, and get rid of all the people she finds 'weak.'" That fact hits me in the stomach and I blink.

"You mean… Freljord isn't united anymore?" My surprise must've showed, for the girl relaxed slightly.

"You mean you don't know?" She asks. At my silence, she blinks, baffled. "No, Freljord hasn't been united since…. Since…"

"Since Avarosa's time." I finish, the words a lump in my throat. "Since _my_ time." Another period of silence grows between us as we both register each other's words. The girl opens her mouth to speak again, but a creak grabs both of our attention.

"Ashe! We're getting worried! You've been taking-" The voice cuts off as the man spots me in the room. It's the man who looks like King Eirik from the bridge. After a split second of stunned silence, his face turns red with rage. "What are you doing here!? Get away from her!" He roars, bursting into the room and unclasping his huge sword. I grab my scythes from their own holdings and leap out of the way as the man swings at me.

"Tryndamere, stop!" Ashe yells, but the hulking warrior does not listen. I dodge away again, wrapping my scythes' chains around my arms. As he swings again, I dodge and throw one of my scythes out. It loops around his legs and I pull. The warrior yells and falls, and I leap forward. He tries to undo the chain with one hand while swinging at me with the other. I dodge the clumsy swing and trap his arm between my own. I twist it hard as he howls in pain and struggles like a madman. Maintaining my grip is extremely difficult, but I manage. I switch my free scythe to my other hand and prepare to swing just as he pulls his feet back to kick me.

"_BOTH OF YOU STOP!_" The jarring shout halts both of us. We look over and see a red-faced, angry Ashe glaring at us both. Tryndamere and I share a glance before we both calm ourselves. As Tryndamere untangles himself, Ashe berates us both. "You're both acting like wild dogs! Tryndamere, you shouldn't have just attacked him out of the blue like that!"

"What?!" Tryndamere yells indignantly, finally freed from my chain. "I open the door and find the random man who walked into our match a few days ago in your bedroom! You expected me to just, what, calmly ask what he was doing in here?!" The big man snorts and re-clasps his sword to his back. "'Oh hello there, good sir. Could you kindly tell me what you're doing in my _wife's bedroom?_' Yeah, Ashe, I attacked him. You've _seen _what this guy can do too!" At that he glances at me, and I see some respect in his eyes amongst the anger.

"If you'd just let me explain, I could tell you!" Ashe replies back, just as peeved but with a lower voice.

"It's fine." I interrupt. Both of them stare at me, and I shake my head. "I get his complaint. He saw an armed man inside your bedroom, and did the first thing to come to mind. If I had been an assassin, he would've saved your life just now." I point out. Tryndamere smiles slightly and folds his arms over his chest, eying his wife. Ashe sighs and shakes her head, still glaring at Tryndamere.

"Don't give me that look, Tryndamere." She warns, and then turns to me. "Could you please explain why exactly you're here." I nod. I caused this mess. Regardless of my opinion on the pair, I wasn't going to be mistaken for an assassin.

"I came here to retrieve my scythes, which were stolen from me long ago. That's _all_ I came here for." I say. Tryndamere raises an eyebrow at me, but Ashe speaks.

"His name is Viggo. He claims to be the Grand Commander from Queen Avarosa's time." Tryndamere whips his head towards her with a scowl, clearly skeptical. Ashe nods in agreement. "I didn't believe him either. However, he knew of two vaults in this room that not even legends tell about. He opened a vault belonging to Queen Avarosa," she gestures to the still open wall, "And a vault belonging to King Eirik." Tryndamere eyes the open vault suspiciously, and then looks at me.

"So you claim to be the Grand Commander? Just knowing about hidden vaults doesn't prove anything. Give us solid evidence here." He demands. I sigh in irritation. What was with these people? I slid out one of my hands, showing him my manacle and chains underneath.

"This manacle was made to imprison me. It comes from my time." I state. Tryndamere observes it, but frowns.

"It looks old, but I still don't believe you." I snarl at him, and he scowls back.

"Boys!" Ashe interrupts, glaring at us both. "There is a way we can know." Here she glances at me. It takes me a second, but I realize what she wants.

She wants the journals; my Queen's personal thoughts.

"It's the only way we can truly prove that you are who you claim to be." Ashe insists when I narrow my eyes at her. Tryndamere glances between the both of us, confused.

"What are you talking about?" He inquires.

"In Avarosa's vault, she has a number of journals. If Viggo here really _is_ the Grand Commander, then his name is sure to come up in one of them." She holds my gaze the whole time she speaks. I consider what she says for a while in silence. They want proof of who I am, but to find it, they'll read my Queen's personal journals. Should I let them? Would my Queen be offended if I did? I glance at the vault before I sigh.

"Fine... You can read them. But," I add, frowning at Ashe, "I want answers myself. Evidently much has changed since My Queen ruled Freljord, and I want to know what." The pair glance at each other for a few seconds before Ashe nods.

"Alright. You have a deal."

XXXXXXXX

"So Queen Avarosa's journals were really in there?" Brant asked, excitement coloring his voice. Viggo nodded.

"Yes, the journals were inside the vault." Brant stared at the chained man for a moment, regarding him.

"It must've been… hard giving them up like that." He acknowledged. Viggo only looked at him, his expression inscrutable.

"My Queen is dead. I had to come to terms with that. It was… difficult, but it was the truth. It _is_ the truth." Viggo muttered. Brant shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

"So King Eirik imprisoned you?" Brant changed the subject.

"He did."

"And you have no idea why?" Viggo shook his head. Huffing, Brant, crossed his arms over his chest. "That sounds ridiculous. How could you-" Viggo looked at him angrily, and Brant's words froze in his throat.

"_I. Don't. Know. Why._" Viggo emphasized. "King Eirik never gave me a reason when he slapped me in chains, took my weapons from me, and sealed me in a cave." The words were said in a low tone that conveyed the dark emotion Viggo felt. Brant gulped, a shiver of cold fear running down his spine.

"I… Ok." He consented in a small voice. "So-So you stayed at the castle after that?" Viggo nodded and then rested his head on his chest.

"You have your story. Go and tell your precious Council." Brant hesitated for only a moment before fleeing the chamber, shutting the door quickly behind him.

* * *

_Hello again! I certainly did get this one out quickly; I surprised myself! This chapter isn't quite as long as the previous chapter, but that's because it's the second half. Please tell me if there are any errors that need fixing, and what you think about this chapter in general. I hope you enjoy!_

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter_


	5. A Surprise Encounter

"I told the Council." Brant said, a bit cautious this time as he entered the room. The last session had ended on a bit of an angry note. Brant watched Viggo's reaction intently, hoping he wasn't mad still. Viggo lifted his head, eying Brant with an unreadable expression.

"What did they say?" He questioned simply.

"They do believe you." Brant answered. "As time goes on, I think they're starting to actually believe that you are who you say you are." Brant shared. Viggo chuckled slightly, and Brant relaxed a little. He didn't seem angry at least. "The Council was particularly interested in those journals you mentioned." Viggo raised an eyebrow at him, and Brant hurried to explain. "I-It's because so much of Freljord's lore is lost! Those journals would provide a lot in the way of separating fact from fiction!" Viggo held his gaze for a while before sighing.

"Apparently so. So much has been forgotten, it saddens me." Viggo muttered. Brant could practically feel the depression coming off of the prisoner in that moment, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. "So ask your questions." Viggo ordered. "I'm sure you have more." Brant nodded and cleared his throat.

"You mentioned something about Queen Avarosa's descendants. So she didn't have any when you were with her?" Brant started.

"No. I don't know if she ever had any children, or even planned to." Brant frowned at that.

"What do you mean? Wasn't she married to King Eirik? It would make sense that they would want to continue the family line." Brant pointed out. Viggo's face became somewhat pained, as if he struggled to find words.

"My Queen…. Her marriage to King Eirik was more of a strategic, planned marriage than anything." Viggo worded carefully. Brant blinked at him, surprised.

"That sounds like Ashe actually." Viggo looked at him, intrigued, so Brant elaborated. "Ashe married Tryndamere to combine their tribes and make her tribe and cause stronger." Viggo nodded at that.

"That's how Queen Avarosa's marriage went, as I understand." Brant furrowed his brow, slightly befuddled.

"So, did the King and Queen not love each other then?" He inquired. Viggo's expression turned thoughtful. He responded slowly, as if selectively picking his words.

"They did not 'love' each other. Not exactly. They did care for each other, plain as day," Viggo assured Brant, "But as for love…." He trailed off, thinking once more. "In time, perhaps, they could've fallen in love. I believe so anyways. But they had the concerns of their people to deal with first, and the concerns were large." Brant nodded his understanding.

"Makes sense." He admitted. Then he launched into another question that had been bugging him for a while. "This question is small, but how did you get your manacles off? When we found you, you didn't have them." Viggo blinked at the inquiry.

"What, those? When I was at the castle, Ashe got some of her smiths to remove them. Nothing spectacular, I promise you." Viggo answered. Curiosity satisfied, Brant kept going.

"Alright, moving on then. During your story, you said you had seen Avarosa writing in her journal. I thought you said you didn't see her much?" Viggo shook his head.

"I said I didn't see much of her _before_ I was Grand Commander. After that, I saw her more frequently." Viggo corrected him. Brant raised an eyebrow, interested.

"And that's when you saw her writing in her journals?" Viggo confirmed the question with a nod, and Brant scratched his chin. "Can you tell me about the first time you found her writing?" A quizzical look from Viggo made Brant expand. "I'm just curious, alright? It's not everyday you get to hear first hand accounts of one of the greatest Freljord legends." Viggo smirked slightly at him and nodded.

"Very well, if you insist."

XXXXXXXX

I walk through the palace gardens, my mind calculating our next move. I managed to persuade the Circle of Elders to let me deploy our troops tomorrow, so we could get to the rebellious tribe earlier. The sooner we suppressed them, the better. Queen Avarosa had agreed to the idea as well. However, now I had to puzzle about our way of approach. Should I attack at night? Should I just charge in if we arrive by day? My thoughts batter around in my head for a long time as I walk the grounds. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spot another figure.

It was the Queen.

I frown slightly, and approach her quietly. She's turned away from me, bent over something in her lap. As I near her, I see that it's some sort of book. However, she's writing in it, not reading. It must be a journal. Should I make my presence known, or just leave her be? She decides it for me though, because she glances up suddenly.

"Oh!" She exclaims, standing quickly and shutting the journal. As she hides it behind her back, a slight flush comes to her cheeks. "I didn't see you there, Commander." She says quickly, chuckling a little in embarrassment. It's a stark contrast from the usual regal form she shows. She seems human now.

"_So... You were creeping on the Queen?" Brant asked, a mischievous smirk on his face. Viggo scowled deeply at him._

"_I was not! I stumbled upon her by accident! Initially I was going to leave her be and go my own way." He insisted heatedly. Brant continued to smirk at him. "Do you want me to tell my story or not?" Viggo asked. Brant rolled his eyes and suppressed his mirth, nodding for Viggo to continue._

"I apologize, your Highness. I didn't mean to bother you." I apologize, planting a fist over my heart and bowing. The Queen shakes her head, but she still wears a blush.

"It's alright. I just wasn't expecting anyone out here." She admits. We stand there in an awkward silence. Just as I was about to excuse myself, she speaks again. "So, you're leaving tomorrow, correct?" The change in topic makes me relax slightly, and I nod.

"Yes. The sooner we deal with this issue, the better." I respond. The Queen regards me silently, and I feel out of my element. Holding conversations was more Ralf's domain, especially one-on-one chats.

"You're very motivated, Commander." She compliments with a small smile. "I'm glad you're on our side. We've only been getting victories, and you managed to steal triumph from the jaws of defeat at the Frozen Marshes." The name makes me clench my teeth and grip my hands until my knuckles turn white.

"We lost too many." I state firmly but softly. The Queen realizes her slight blunder and tries to apologize, but I shake my head. "Don't be sorry, your Highness. What happened, happened. I can't change that."

"_What happened at the Frozen Marshes?" Brant questioned tentatively. Viggo's eyes hardened and he looked away._

"_I'd rather not talk about it." He said, his voice soft. Brant could sense the pain in Viggo's voice. Brant wasn't cruel enough to press the question._

"_Nevermind. You were saying?"_

Another awkward silence extends between us, and this one is even tenser. The Queen has averted her eyes from me, and now looks out over the gardens. Eventually she speaks again, and gratefully she changes the topic. "So why are you in the gardens?"

"I came here to think of how I should approach this next battle." I answer, still a bit stiff from our previous topic. I can't be mad at her though. By all official accounts, it was a victory. It just came with a heavy cost.

"Always constantly planning, Commander, though it's relieving to see how committed you are." The Queen says. "Tell me, do your soldiers fight with as much commitment?" She inquires. I nod.

"Indeed they do." She smiles at that, and we go silent once more. I find my curiosity piqued when I spot the journal in her other hand again. I decide to ask. Things were already tense anyways.

"Your Highness, forgive me for being blunt, but what exactly are _you_ doing out here?" She looks at me sharply, astonished slightly at the question. I fear I've offended her, but she laughs abruptly.

"Ulf was right when he said you were very forward, Commander." She comments with a wide smile once she stops laughing. Unsure what to respond with, I only nod. Then she bites her bottom lip and looks away, a nervous habit I've never seen her display before. "I was… I was writing in my journal." She admits. That confirms my theory then. "It helps me a lot. Especially after dealing with so many negotiations all day." She adds. Something tells me to keep quiet when she pauses. Suddenly she sighs, and it carries a note of frustration in it. "I want to confess something, Commander." She says spontaneously. I raise an eyebrow at her, curious. "I positively hate politics!" She bursts. A small smile grows on my face in amusement. "The arguing, the constant tip-toeing around topics, the facades people put on; I can't stand it sometimes!" She rubs her temple with her free hand, eyes shut tight in irritation. "I have so many figurative hoops to jump through. Sometimes I just…" She struggles to find her words. "Sometimes I resent all the responsibility placed on my shoulders. There's so much expected of me. I'm always being watched, always being scrutinized by _everyone_. Sometimes I wish everything was as simple as it was _before_ I tried to unite Freljord." She admits in a rush. I regard her with a faintly amused smile. I get the feeling that I should say something, so I look out over the garden and just speak.

"Being a leader is not an easy task. Even leading a small group is not easy. Every action you take carries weight, like ripples in a pond. Even a well-intended decision comes with it's consequences, and not everyone will be happy by the end of it. There is _always_ someone who disagrees, whose opinion differs from your own." I emphasize. "That's why, as your responsibilities grow, you have to decide what you're willing to sacrifice. And while you do this, you have to keep in mind the goal you want to achieve ultimately." Avarosa digests this information with a slight frown.

"But how do I know that what I decide to do is right?" She inquires. "How do I know I'm being a good leader?" I mull it over in my head. This question is something I've asked myself before, so I give her the answer I was given.

"When I asked that question, Ulf told me this; A good leader needs to inspire loyalty, to have patience, to be intuitive, to be understanding, and to remember that _they_ serve their people, not the other way around. From what I've seen, _you_ have all these traits," I tell her with a small smile to try to ease the tension, "And you must follow what you believe is right to make a 'right' decision. Others can help you with it, but it is you who ultimately chooses." The Queen stares at me with slight awe. After a few moments, she erupts into a wide, warm smile, and I can see newfound respect for me.

"For someone who doesn't talk much, that was certainly a mouth-full, Viggo." She teases lightly, a glimmer of mirth in her eyes. I smirk back at her slightly, and the tension between us seems to dissipate.

"Then it should come as no surprise that I warn you against getting used to that, your Highness." I respond. She bites her bottom lip again, averting her eyes for a moment.

"Avarosa." She says suddenly. I look at her quizzically, and she inhales a little shakily. "Please, just call me Avarosa when no one else is around. I'd like it if _someone_ treated me like a human being and not some queen sent from the gods for once." She explains, blushing slightly. I blink at the request. It did make sense though. I would just have to get used to it.

"Very well your-" I catch myself, "...Avarosa." The name, without a title, sounds so strange on my tongue. However, Avarosa smiles widely from it, pleased.

"Thank you. I know it'll be strange for you, but I appreciate it." She assures me. I smile slightly at her.

"It's the least I can do to help ease the pains politics leaves you." At that she groans and shakes her head, and I can't help but chuckle. She opens her mouth to reply, but a voice booms over the garden without warning.

"_Avarosa!_" We both turn to spot another figure walking towards us. I recognize the massive build of the King, along with his pitch black hair and brown eyes. A crown sits on his brow, glittering as he approaches. When he sees me, his expression turns suspicious for a brief moment, and then it disappears. He stops next to the Queen. I put a fist to my heart and bow to him.

"Greetings, your Highness." I say politely. King Eirik nods to me, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Commander! I didn't expect to find you here! Aren't you departing tomorrow?" He questions. His tone seems strange, almost accusing. I keep my expression neutral as I nod.

"Yes, that is correct." I reply. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Then what brings you to the gardens, Commander?" He inquires. Again, there's a strange sharpness to his tone, and he eyes me intently.

"I wandered in here while I was planning, and accidentally bumped into the Queen." At that he glances at the Queen, and she nods.

"Yes, we just talked for a bit." She says, her answer vague. The King's expression is inscrutable, but he looks at me and smiles again. I can tell it's fake.

"Well then! That's nice! But I'm afraid my wife here," He put his large arm around the Queen's shoulders, "Is needed back at court! Apparently there's more to discuss." Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Queen stiffen and glance at the King with a slightly peeved expression. I keep my eyes trained on the King's eyes though, and nod.

"Understood. I should return to planning anyways." I respond. Now I look to the Queen and bow, fist over my heart. "It was pleasant talking with you briefly, your Highness." I say. I bow to the King as well, and he nods. They both depart, leaving me behind in the garden. I frown slightly; Why had the King acted so strangely? I shake my head and continue on, ignoring the question. I had other things to do.

XXXXXXX

Brant frowned at Viggo when he finished his story. "The King sounds a little possessive, and a little cocky." He commented. Viggo shrugged.

"He was King of a united Freljord and wife to it's Queen. Power can go to a person's head, or it's just in their nature to act a certain way." Viggo responded, but Brant shook his head.

"I think he was jealous of you." The remark earned a frown of disbelief from Viggo.

"I doubt he was jealous of me. He had no reason to be." Despite Viggo's words, Brant remained doubtful. However, he didn't see a point in arguing now, so he moved on.

"So Queen Avarosa didn't like politics?" Brant asked with a bit of a smirk. Viggo raised an eyebrow at him, smirking slightly himself.

"If you had to rule over a whole nation of tribes that had never been united before, do you think you could handle all the stress and responsibility that came with it without one single complaint or moment of frustration?" As Viggo said it, Brant slowly nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I can see how she'd be pretty frustrated. She'd have to bottle it all up too, since she was always being watched." Brant thought for a bit in silence, and then chuckled ruefully. "The more I think about it, the more I realize just how hard of a job she had. No wonder she vented to you." Viggo shrugged.

"I was able to take out my frustrations in battle. Avarosa couldn't hit her advisors quite as freely." Brant laughed at that.

"It would've made one hilarious story though, wouldn't it? In the midst of one of her meetings just '_wham!,'_ and silence would fill the chamber." Viggo laughed along with Brant. "So did you talk with her more after that?" Brant asked when they had calmed down.

"Yes. We kept running into each other in the garden, so it basically became routine. We would chat for a while, and I would hear her out if she was especially frustrated." Viggo replied. "She also started practicing her archery during the day when she had free time, as I advised." Brant blinked at him in confusion.

"During the day? What, did she practice during the night?" It was intended as a joke, but Viggo nodded.

"She would practice much later, and Ralf would spot her when we led some late training. I told her she should practice during the day, since it could help her relieve stress and stay sharp." Brant scratched his chin, surprised.

"Huh, interesting." He mused. A few moments passed before Brant sighed. "Well, That's all I've got for now. I'll go tell the Council and return tomorrow." Brant said. Viggo shrugged and shifted his position.

"I'll be here, as always." He replied drily. Brant smirked slightly and nodded. He felt he should say something.

"It was… nice talking to you." He complimented awkwardly. Viggo raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled slightly. He nodded to Brant before resting his head on his chest again. A feeling of satisfaction filled Brant, and he exited the room with a smile. That session certainly ended on a better note than last time.

* * *

_Hello once again, dear readers! I've managed to surprise myself again with how quickly I've finished this chapter. In the future, I may not be able to get out chapters so quickly, but for now I'm going to take full advantage of this creative streak I'm having! Please comment on how the chapter looks and on any errors I may have made. I hope you enjoy!_

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter_


	6. Disturbing News

"I have a question for you, Viggo." Brant said the moment the door shut behind him. Viggo looked up at him with a curious gaze.

"Oh? We're jumping right to it today?" Viggo questioned with amusement, but Brant shook his head.

"No, this isn't really related." Brant checked behind him to make sure the door was closed, before looking at Viggo again. The strange action made Viggo frown. "If I undid your chains, would you try and escape?" Brant watched Viggo's expression turn thoughtful.

"Would I be hunted down? Does your Council still have questions for me?" He asked. At Brant's nod, Viggo went silent again in thought, but eventually shook his head. "No, I suppose not. Besides, I have no idea where I would go from here even if I did manage to escape." He answered.

"So you would not try and escape?" Brant repeated. Viggo nodded, and Brant breathed a sigh of relief. From his sleeves, he pulled out a small key, and walked over to undo the manacles chaining Viggo. "After listening to your stories, I don't think you want to do me any harm. So I see no reason to keep you chained. The reason you're here is because we just want answers." Brant explained as one manacle fell off. "You caused so much change in so little time. The Council had no idea what to make of you. No one knew your motivation." As the last of the manacles fell off, Brant backed away. Despite himself, he tensed as he watched Viggo. Viggo rubbed his wrists absently, and Brant could see a number of cuts that encircled both his wrists in two places. They must've been from Viggo's old manacles cutting him. The former chained Commander regarded Brant with an unreadable expression.

"So, what questions do you have today?" He asked simply. Brant exhaled shakily, tension flooding from his body. Viggo chuckled at the sight. "Nervous, are we?" He teased. Brant crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the man.

"Could you blame me?" Viggo shook his head, making Brant smirk. "As I thought. Now, I do have more questions for you." He admitted. Viggo looked at him expectantly, so Brant began. "You mentioned very briefly a 'Circle of Elders' in your story. Who were they?"

"The Circle of Elders was a group comprised of all the mystics and leaders from the different tribes under Queen Avarosa. While she was the official ruler and would ultimately make the final decision, The Circle also had a say in basically everything. If I wanted to do something, like move out early, I had to get the Circle's approval. Then the Circle would take the idea to the Queen, and she would make her decision." Viggo explained. Brant nodded as he digested the information.

"So it was like the Queen's advisors?" Brant posed, and Viggo nodded.

"In a way. The whole Circle didn't have to agree with something for it to be approved or denied, since the Queen would ultimately choose which. However, if ever the Circle completely agreed or disagreed on something and the Queen did not, then the Circle would be obeyed." Viggo added.

"Did that ever happen?" Brant inquired. Viggo shook his head.

"No, or at least not when I was still there." Viggo answered. Brant nodded, satisfied.

"Alright, makes sense to me." Then Brant fidgeted, struggling with what he was about to say. "The Council also wanted to know about the… Frozen Marshes." Brant instantly regretted bringing it up, because Viggo's visage turned icy. "B-But I insisted that you would tell me when you were ready." Viggo looked surprised at that. Brant felt he had to explain himself. "I saw how upset it made you just to mention it. I'm not about to force you to completely explain it." Brant stated with determination. "The Council wasn't very happy, but they agreed with me in the end." Viggo regarded him silently, and Brant had to stop from squirming under those grey eyes' stare. Finally, Viggo smiled slightly, and Brant could see a small amount of respect in the expression.

"Thank you. I appreciate you arguing for me." Brant felt pride swell in his chest, and he smiled back.

"It was nothing." He assured Viggo. Then he cleared his throat. "Now, uh, I _do_ need you to continue from your last story." Viggo raised an eyebrow.

"Which story?" He asked.

"The one with Ashe, after you got your scythes back. What happened next?" Viggo nodded his understanding, leaning back against the wall.

"Ah, as you wish. Nothing really happened until a few days later, after Ashe had read the journals."

XXXXXXX

I lash out with my scythe, swinging it to loop around behind the dummy's head. When it is, I yank on the chain and pull the scythe back. The head lands on the ground with a "_Plonk!_" as I grab the hilt of my returning scythe. I smile in satisfaction and continue training. It felt good to train again. Practicing with my scythes had kept me busy the past few days as Ashe read the journals, and had gotten rid of the last of my haziness from the cave prison. The soldiers in the courtyard eventually let me join in their training sessions as well. The session were nothing like how I had led training, but the generals were starting to acknowledge me as a veteran. It felt like I was raising up through the ranks again. The thought makes me smirk as I pull off a spin technique, leaving long gashes in the dummies surrounding me. However, before I can continue, a voice interrupts me.

"Viggo?" I halt and turn, spotting the small figure of Ashe standing outside my ring of targets. She's regarding me and my mostly destroyed training dummies with wide eyes. "Wow… I've been hearing reports of how skilled you are while training with the troops. You certainly _do_ know what you're doing." She praises. I only nod and put my scythes at their places on my hips, before I turn to her.

"Are you finished reading them?" I ask immediately. Ashe blinks at my straightforwardness, but hesitantly nods. She motions for me to follow. As we walk in silence, I begin to realize our destination before we even get there. Ashe finally stops when we're standing in the garden. She sits on the bench with a sigh, and in that moment she looks so much like my Queen that I can almost believe she is. I clench my teeth and force the image back, focusing on the present instead.

"I finished reading them, and there is plenty of proof that you _are_ the Grand Commander." Ashe finally says. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she averts her head as a strange blush colors her cheeks. "She wrote about you significantly, Viggo. She had a description of you when you first met that matches you completely. She wrote of you many, many times after that as well. She, um…" Ashe pauses, taking a deep breath. "She regarded you _very_ highly." She says it with a little laugh, glancing at me briefly. I look at her, baffled at her meaning and unsure of how to respond.

"I… That's good to hear." I respond awkwardly. "I'm glad she did not hate me." Ashe laughs and shakes her head, as if what I said was absurd.

"No, no she did _not_ hate you." She assures me with a small smile. Then she blushes a little harder and looks away, clearing her throat. "Um, anyways. I did find an entry later on that intrigued me. Apparently you disappeared without an explanation, and she was very concerned and suspicious." I narrow my eyes, nodding.

"That's because I did disappear. King Eirik saw to that." I growl. Ashe regards me curiously, and I can see the question in her eye.

"How exactly _did_ he imprison you?" Ashe inquires.

"He tricked me, and brought me along with him on a patrol to defeat an enemy I thought had been extinguished." I replied. "Instead, I was led to a cave, and then ambushed by the patrol. They weren't my men, so I fought as much as I could, but I wasn't expecting betrayal." I frown deeply at the memory, but continue. "The King stripped me of my scythes, and had me chained inside of an ice cave. When I asked him why he was doing this, all he said was 'I'm the King.' Then he left me to rot." The space between us is filled with silence as Ashe searches my expression. Sympathy is written on her face.

"I… I'm sorry that happened to you." She apologizes. I shake my head and shrug.

"Don't be. You had nothing to do with it, and it's behind me now." I force down the feeling of anger that tried to rise up within me. I did not realize how furious I really was at the King's betrayal. What did I do to him? I did everything that was asked of me. I clench my teeth and force the persistent feeling down even harder, regaining control of my emotions.

"_You know, suppressing your emotions so much isn't good for you." Brant remarked. Viggo snorted._

"_I can release my frustrations out on my enemies. It makes me fight even harder. Can I tell my story?" Brant huffed and motioned for him to keep going._

"_You may."_

Ashe remains silent, though I can see the topic is still troubling her. I change the topic quickly. "Now I've fulfilled my part of the bargain. It's time for some answers." I say, narrowing my eyes at her. Ashe breathes in deeply, as if preparing herself.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Thousands of questions go through my head, but I settle on the ones I know she can answer. There's one in particular that has been pestering me.

"When you read Queen Avarosa's journals, did it mention anything about her having children?" I inquire. Ashe's eyes turn away, and I can see her trying to recall.

"No… No I don't think so." She finally answers. "I remember one entry, she said the Circle of Elders was trying to get her to produce an heir, but she refused." My eyebrows fly up in surprise, but then my face returns to normal. My Queen always did say that, if the Circle bugged her for an heir, she wouldn't let them push her into it if she didn't want to. I suppose she decided she didn't want an heir.

"Was the Circle bugging her while I was still there, or after I disappeared?" I add.

"After." Ashe assures me, which fills me with a bit of relief. Avarosa had many burdens on her shoulders when I was there. Pressure about producing a child as well would've driven her into even deeper frustration.

"_Queen Avarosa really _did _have a lot on her mind then, didn't she?" Brant asked. Viggo chuckled, but there was barely any humor in it._

"_You have no idea."_

My curiosity sated, I then ask the next question that had bothered me while I was here. "Next question: You said Freljord was no longer united. I gathered from the troops here that Sejuani is leading one of the opposing forces. They mentioned a third force as well. Why is Sejuani opposing you? Who leads this third force?" I question. Ashe sighs, and I can sense the frustration within it.

"Sejuani is opposing me because she believes that what I stand for is weak. When I sent her a peace offering, she refused it and sent my messenger back with a declaration of war. She says only the strong should survive, and that all my subjects are a disgrace to Freljord." Ashe replies. Anger is etched on her features. I raise my eyebrow, intrigued. In a way, I agreed with Sejuani. Ashe's people were soft. Her warriors, although very committed, were not nearly as trained and battle-hardened as Sejuani's forces were. However, Sejuani did not contain nearly as much compassion and understanding as Ashe did. Everyone who had interacted with me while I waited for Ashe to complete the journals praised her for her kindness. She was the perfect diplomat, while Sejuani was the perfect warrior. A faint smirk curls my lips.

It was like my Queen had been split into two people.

Both leaders contained the missing traits of the other to match Queen Avarosa. It was almost comical. "And this third force?" I repeated, waiting for an answer. Ashe's expression darkened, and I could detect a hint of fear. It made me curious, and yet something tensed within me.

"The third force is led by the Ice Witch, Lissandra. She leads an army of trolls. She hasn't done anything but…" Ashe trails off, and I frown deeply. Something doesn't sit right with me.

"Why are you afraid of her?" I question bluntly. Ashe blinks at me, but does not deny it.

"I've seen her in the League. She's just so….. _cold._ Unnaturally so. And she wields black ice that just feels… I don't know… _corrupted_." Ashe shivers slightly as she says it.

A cold, hard feeling punches me in the gut and freezes me.

Ashe sees my expression and her eyes widen. "What's wrong?" She inquires tentatively, as if addresses a animal in panic.

"She uses _black ice_?" I ask hurriedly. "You're _absolutely certain_ she uses black ice?!" Ashe looks at me, worry and a trace of fear for me growing in her eyes.

"Y-yes, I've seen it, but-"

"By the gods, _damn it_!" I interrupt as fury takes over and I slam my fist into a tree. The whole thing shakes and dislodges snows from the branches. Some of it falls on me, but I'm too furious to care. I thought we killed _all_ of them!

"She's a Watcher. A gods-be-damned _Frozen Watcher!_" I exclaim. Ashe wears an expression of slight terror, but she's also curious.

"A… A Frozen Watcher? B-But aren't they just myths?" She asks. I stare at her, stupefied.

"_Myths!?_ The Watchers were the greatest challenge Avarosa ever faced! It was the hardest war we ever fought, even harder than fighting the rebellious tribes! Didn't the journals say _anything_ about them?" I ask. Ashe goes silent, racking her brain for an answer.

"Well… She did mention fighting Watchers, but I thought it was just to compare them with the mythical figures." Ashe admits. I growl in my frustration.

"No. The Watchers were very, _very _real. They were abominations, bent on freezing over everything without mercy. They twisted and corrupted the ice so it was as dark as their intention. Don't you know that your weapons of True Ice were designed not only because they never melted, but also because _they are the only thing that can purge black ice?!_" I exclaim. "Iron and steel can break black ice, but only True Ice can destroy the darkness corrupting it." Ashe registers the information I gave her as I register what she gave me. A Watcher had managed to survive, after all this time. Seeing how no one even knew that they had been _real_ tells me that this Lissandra had somehow wiped the Watchers from memory. The Watchers were immortal beings, and only died if they were killed. This Watcher could've easily disguised herself and wreaked havoc over the years to make this age blind. Now she would only be gathering her strength and biding her time. From what I remember of the Watchers' tactics, she would wait until Freljord was weakest. Meaning, she would wait for Sejuani and Ashe to batter each other to death, and then kill whomever was left standing and injured.

"So… What does this mean?" Ashe hesitantly asks. I glare off into the distance for a few moments, collecting my thoughts, before answering her.

"It means that we are in grave danger. We have to act before it's too late and we set ourselves up for the slaughter." I reply. Then I look Ashe straight in the eye, and emphasize every word I say next. "_We need to get Sejuani._"

XXXXXXXXX

Brant looked at Viggo, slack-jawed. "You just…. You just…" Brant couldn't even find the write words to express his train of thought. "Ashe and Sejuani have been fighting for years, and you just come in and say '_You need to unite?_' Just like that?!" He finally exploded. Viggo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Their fighting meant nothing. If Ashe and Sejuani clashed in a full, head on battle, then Lissandra would've struck and killed them all. The longer we took, the more time Lissandra had to gather her forces and destroy Freljord. Then what would've stopped her from extending elsewhere?" Viggo pointed out heatedly. "_You. Don't. Know._ What the Watchers were capable of. _I_ was there when there was _more_ of them. You only faced one of them, and she was barely contained. Try seeing what happens when you have to deal with _ten_ and their _armies._" Brant and Viggo regarded each other in silence. Brant finally looked away, sighing.

"That's enough for today." Brant said. "The Council will want to hear this story before I ask any more questions." Viggo snorted and leaned back again the wall.

"Very well. Go back and tell the Council." He ordered. Brant only nodded and left the cell, his mind abuzz with this disconcerting information.

* * *

_Hello once again, dear readers! My creative streak is still going strong, so I managed to put out another chapter! I have to admit, I'm really surprising myself with this, but I'm not going to argue. Please point out any mistakes I might have made, and I would love to hear what you think of the chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter_


	7. Strange Arrangements

"I hope you're ready today, because I have a _lot_ of questions." Brant stressed as he entered the cell. He rubbed his temples before looking up. Viggo was exercising, doing push-ups on the ground. Brant was temporarily distracted. "Uh… What are you doing?" He inquired.

"Exercising." Viggo said between huffs, not breaking his concentration to glance at Brant. "You said you had questions?" Brant stared for a few seconds before shaking his head. Viggo was right, so Brant got back on track.

"What exactly _were_ the Frozen Watchers? We know of them by mythes, but from your story, the truth's obviously been twisted." Brant inquired. Viggo grit his teeth in an open mouthed scowl, but kept exercising.

"The Frozen Watchers were abominations from old times, even when I still served my Queen." He explained. "In ancient times, they had been sealed away, trapped in a chamber of True Ice so that they could never leave. However, someone freed them and helped them regain strength. That's when they tried to take over Freljord, during Avarosa's reign. They attacked right after we had defeated and subdued the last and worst of the rebellious tribes. We were weakened at the time, and the people were tired of fighting. Then, out of nowhere, came these frozen creatures made of black ice, and men twisted by the Watchers' dark promises." Viggo paused in his explanation, gathering his breath, before continuing. "They sent wave after wave of enemies at us, and slipped assassins into the castle to try and murder Queen Avarosa. Cut off the head, and the body will thrash briefly before lying still. They figured that killing Avarosa would destroy our morale and weaken us greatly. That's why the Circle took extra precautions to make sure she was protected at all times. That's when I became the Chief Royal Guard as well as the Grand Commander." Brant frowned at him, baffled.

"How could that work if you had to go out and fight in the field?" He questioned.

"When I was away, the Circle always made sure that King Eirik was by her side. When King Eirik was away, then they would always make sure I was by her side. If neither of us were there, then a select group of elites that both King Eirik and I had to approve of would watch over her." Viggo answered. "That way, both the King and I were not limited and could still join in assaults against the Watchers' forces. We were greatly needed. The Watchers had gathered strength whilst Avarosa was busy uniting Freljord." Brant nodded at this information, and then launched into another question.

"So True Ice is the only weapon that can 'purge' black ice?" He inquired.

"Yes, though that fact is forgotten now it seems. Ancient tablets described them as being the only weapon to completely eradicate black ice's corruption and kill a true Frozen Watcher. During my time, those tablets were kept as a reminder and instructions on how to defeat the Watchers if they ever broke free again." Brant chuckled humorlessly.

"And they did." Viggo managed to nod, and Brant saw him smirk ironically.

"And they did." He confirmed. Brant frowned then.

"But you said that all the Watchers were defeated?" Viggo nodded again, but chuckled darkly.

"Yes, or at least we thought so. My Queen's forces finally managed to find the Watchers' lair and we destroyed them. After that, we dedicated ourselves to rebuilding and healing. The Watchers had almost devastated us. After that, I was imprisoned. I don't know what happened after." Brant looked at Viggo with sympathy, spotting the cuts on his wrists again. Silence filled the small room again, broken only by Viggo's huffing as he continued to exercise.

"So you mentioned precautions the Circle took to have Queen Avarosa protected, and assassins. Were there many assassination attempts?" Brant decided to ask.

"Yes, and many of them occurred at night, when the Watchers hoped to catch us off guard. Luckily, we foiled them all, and the Circle made a decision to have Avarosa be guarded even at night. It was right after I stopped another assassination attempt. I was guarding the outside of her room when I heard a shout from within. I entered, spotted an assassin, and then killed him. We immediately went to the Circle, because that was the closest to successful an assassination attempt had gotten." Viggo responded. Brant raised an eyebrow, curious.

"What did the Circle decide to do?" The question made Viggo, for the first time, pause in his push-ups. He seemed to be debating with himself, which made Brant even more interested. Finally, Viggo grunted, as if conceding.

"I had to share a bed with Queen Avarosa." Brant's eyes widened until he thought they would pop out of his head. His mouth fell agape, and he was stunned into silence for a few moments.

"_W-WHAT!?_" Brant burst. Viggo cringed at the loud noise and finally glanced at Brant. Brant just stared at him, and then folded his arms over his chest. "Oh, you are _definitely _telling me _this_ story!" He commanded. "There's no way you're getting out of this one!" Viggo growled, but stopped exercising and sat down. He glared at Brant.

"Fine."

XXXXXXX

I take my seat at the large, circle table as members of the Circle make their way in. Avarosa sits at the head chair, as wide awake as I am. The other members are not as fortunate, and many grumble as they come in from their broken slumber. However, no one argues or complains about the reason for the interruption.

Queen Avarosa had _just barely_ missed being assassinated.

Ulf sits down next to me and nods. I return the gesture, before looking back out over the table. The rest of the Circle members finally arrive, and Ulf speaks first. "I apologize for the late night disruption, but I think we all agree that tonight's event requires our full attention." He announces. Nods and murmurs of agreement, no matter how drowsily said, resound throughout the gathering. Ulf nods, satisfied, before gesturing to me. "Our Commander here was fortunate enough to prevent the assassin from completing his job, but such a thing must not- _can not_\- happen again." Ulf stresses. Once again, murmurs of agreement sound from around the room.

"We should increase the guards! Make sure no one can get in!" One member says.

"We should move the Queen to another room and plant a fake in hers!" Another opts.

"What we _should_ do is close the castle to everyone, and imprison anyone not certified to be allowed in!" Comes another idea.

"To do that' we would have to go through everyone in the castle and check their background! That would waste too much time!" Someone responds.

"Oh? Then what''s _your_ brilliant idea!?" Arguing soon fills the chamber, and I sigh heavily. This tended to happen often, and I could constantly see why Queen Avarosa would have the final say. However, Ulf claps his hands together loudly and shouts.

"_SILENCE!_" The chamber quiets under the thunderous command, and I smirk very lightly. "Bickering like children will get us nowhere." He scolds, looking each member in the eye. Most look away, ashamed and embarrassed. "Now, your Highness," Avarosa looks up when Ulf addresses her, "Can you please inform the Circle of what happened?" Ulf requests in a much softer, kinder tone. Avarosa breathes in deeply before she nods.

"I was just falling asleep when I heard something under my bed. I sat up and noticed a figure rising from underneath the bed. I shouted and moved away, and that's when the Commander came in and saved me." She explains, glancing at me with a small, grateful smile. I nod in acknowledgement as the Circle mulls over this information.

"My theory is that the assassin hid under the bed when Avarosa was not in her bedroom, and then waited for nightfall. When she came in, they tried to finish her off, but did not account for the Queen still being awake. It was only luck that saved her." Ulf says grimly. The Circle hushes at the grave realization that their Queen was almost removed from right under their noses. Ulf lets it sit like that for a while before he clears his throat. "I propose an idea." He begins. Everyone focuses their attention on him expectantly. "We can guard the Queen from the outside of her room as heavily as we like, but that can still hold opportunities for any would-be assassin. They could slip in during a change in the guard, or replace a guard and go in that way. There are many ways to get inside that room, whether we like to acknowledge it or not." Ulf doesn't say it clearly, but I know he's speaking of the hidden tunnels within the castle. If an assassin somehow found out about those, then they could slip right past any patrol.

"So what you're implying is that we should post a guard _inside_ the room?" Someone finally asks. Ulf smiles and nods, and shock registers on a majority of the faces around the table.

"Precisely. If we post a loyal, trustworthy guard within the chamber, then it will be much harder to assassinate the Queen." Ulf expands.

"Yes, that might work, but someone could eliminate that guard and then pose as them!" Someone argues.

"Ah! But not if it is a person whose features are well known and difficult to resemble, and who is elite enough to defend themselves and the Queen against any attackers. Someone who has proven their loyalty, ferocity, and reflexes. Someone who could be alert at all hours." As he says the words, I feel eyes suddenly turn towards me. My eyes widen at the implication, and I glance at the Queen. A heavy blush colors her face, and she averts her eyes as I look at her. She understands who Ulf is implying as well. "Would any of you argue that our Commander would not be perfect for the job?" Ulf questions. Low murmurs rise in the room, and one person speaks out.

"The King will not be so approving of this plan when he returns." The point adds to the murmurs around the room, but Ulf raises his hands in a calming gesture.

"When the King arrives, it will be he who stays with the Queen in her chamber. Viggo will take his place when the King is not here. That way, it is not a disturbance, and the Queen is protected at all times." Ulf assures. The Circle erupts into muttering and arguing. Finally someone speaks again, only this time to me.

"What say you, Commander? Do you agree to this idea?" I open my mouth, at first to protest. However, I mull over the idea in my mind some more. Someone _did_ have to be in the chamber. The secret tunnels were too much of a risk. It would have to be someone completely trustworthy. The King couldn't be here all the time, so he couldn't be a permanent guard. That left me. My opinion formed and my decision made, I sigh and nod.

"I see the reason for this idea, and I do agree that the Queen needs someone inside the chamber. If the Circle designates that I should be that someone, until the King returns, then I will obey what the Circle decides." I answer. My words get a few more mutterings going, before someone asks Ulf another question.

"Our Commander needs his sleep as well, Ulf. How can he get it guarding her Highness all night?" Ulf only smiles, and I see a twinkle of mischief in his keen eyes.

"I know from first hand experience that our Commander is an extremely light sleeper, and can wake up at the smallest sound." His words imply much, and the Circle goes back to its mutters. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, and rub my temple. I don't dare look at the Queen now. It seems like an eternity passes before the chamber finally silences. "All in favor of the idea, say Ay." Ulf commands. The room booms with shouts of agreement, including Ulf beside me. "All not in favor?" A few voices respond. I sit there, stunned. Though not unanimous, a majority of the Circle agreed with the idea. I return my attention to the table as Ulf addresses the Queen herself now. "And now _your_ decision, your Highness." Ulf says. Complete silence consumes the gathering as everyone waits for Avarosa's answer. I glance at her now. She's staring at the table hard, deep in thought. Finally, she breathes in and answers.

"I agree with the majority. I accept the idea proposed." She responds.

_Brant stared at Viggo intently, slack-jawed. "You said the Circle never… So the Circle didn't overpower the Queen. The Queen actually agreed." He said, his tone filled with blatant surprise. Viggo scowled deeply and looked away._

"_Can I just finish the story?" He muttered in a low tone. Brant shut his mouth and nodded._

Her answer is met with silence. Whatever the Circle thinks, no one comments. Once again, it is Ulf who breaks the awkward quietness. "Well then, that concludes the meeting. Commander, you will go with the Queen, and guards will be sent to guard the outside as well as another precaution." Ulf announces. "As for the rest of us, I wish you a sound slumber." It takes a few moments before anyone moves, and then the Circle disperses in a swarm. I get up and walk over to the Queen. She keeps her eyes averted, but we make our way out and back to her bedroom. The body and blood had been cleaned out, so the chamber looks untouched. The air between us is as tense or tenser as the first time we met in the garden. If we stay like this, neither of us will get any sleep. Regardless of what I think of this plan, I had my new orders.

"Go to bed." I command. It feels unnatural to order my Queen to do anything, and I try not to choke on my words. Avarosa blinks at me, just as stupefied as I am at my sudden boldness. "You _need_ sleep. So do I. If we just stand here, trying to stop the inevitable, then neither of us will get any rest. Go to bed." I repeat. Avarosa stares at me for a second or two, but eventually nods and heads to the bed. I remove my armor down to my undershirt and my pants. I keep my scythes with me, wrapping their chains around my wrists. After putting out the torches, I hesitate at the bed before lying down on the opposite side and moving under the sheets. Another awkward silence fills the space between us. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep, gripping the handles of my scythes to keep them close.

"Viggo?" At the tentative word, I open my eyes again and glance behind me. The light from the high window lets me make out my Queen's eyes staring at me. Her head is turned in my direction. I raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I inquire in a quiet tone. Something makes me hesitant to speak too loudly. Avarosa averts her eyes for a moment, and I spot a blush spread across her cheek through the dim lighting.

"Could you, um…" She trails off, hesitant to speak whatever's on her mind. She seems so completely vulnerable in that moment, but I keep quiet and wait. "Could you… hold me?" My eyes widen at the request, and the Queen hurriedly explains herself. "I-It's just that I-I think you'll be able to protect me better! If-If you're turned away, then someone might reach me from this side." As she says it, my eyes are finally adjusted well enough to see. Avarosa, my Queen, is shaking.

She's _terrified_.

I mentally berate myself. Why wouldn't she be? She just barely survived tonight, and it was only because of my honed reflexes and proximity. She had no time to properly react to the terror, especially since she had to attend to a meeting right after. I shift under the sheets, careful not to cut them with my scythes or prick Avarosa. "Come here." I order. Avarosa looks back at me for a brief second before turning to face me. She sidles up to me, eyes averted the whole time. Once she's nestled against me, I carefully put one arm around her, still mindful of the scythe. My other hand slides beneath the pillow, and she lifts her head when I tell her to. When we're finally finished adjusting, she pulls the blankets back into place. Her head rests on my arm, and she's positioned slightly lower than I am. A vivid blush shows on her face, but she glances up at me and manages a nervous smile. I try to smile reassuringly. "Better?" I ask. She breathes in deeply, and I can feel her tense.

"...Better." It comes out in a whisper, but I can easily hear her.

"Well…. goodnight." I say awkwardly. I pause slightly before adding, "And don't worry. I promise I'll protect you." She says nothing for a time, but I feel her relax significantly.

"Goodnight." She finally responds. I take it as a cue and go to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Brant bit his bottom lip, hard. He choked back a noise, and Viggo glared at him. "What?" Viggo demanded in a low tone. Brant held on for a few more seconds before he bursted out in laughter.

"_Oh by the-" _He breathed, but couldn't form complete sentences as his body was shaking with his mirth. He leaned against the wall for support, and Viggo snarled at him. "Oh that's _hilarious_!" Brant says as the laughter finally calms down. Viggo's been glaring at him the whole time, his face set in a humorless scowl. Brant smirked at the sight. "Oh don't you dare look at me like that! Even you have to see the humor in this!" Brant insisted. Viggo firmly shook his head.

"No, no I do _not_ see the humor in this." He replied. Brant rolled his eyes at Viggo.

"Oh, you're no fun, Viggo." Brant said, but an amused smile stayed on his face. "So you slept with the Queen?" Viggo's face lit up in irritation.

"I slept _next_ to the Queen!" He corrected.

"Yes, with her nestled in your arms. _Sooo_ sorry to get it confused." Brant countered with a wider smirk. Viggo shook his head and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I don't know why I agreed to tell you this." He muttered. Brant only chuckled.

"Well you did, and I'm never going to forget it now." Brant promised, earning another deep scowl from Viggo. However, Brant forced himself to act a little more seriously. "Anyways, how _did_ the King react?" He inquired.

"He despised the idea initially, but he couldn't change it. However, after it worked, then he wasn't as vehemently against it." Viggo answered. Brant blinked in surprise.

"Wait, so there _was_ an incident?" Viggo nodded. "Can you tell me about it briefly?" Brant inquired. Viggo nodded after a moment.

"Very well."

XXXXXXX

My ears catch the faint click of metal, and I hear the scraping of stone on stone. The noise pulls me from my light slumber. I grip my scythe as I identify soft footsteps approaching me. I wait a second. I wait another. With a flick of my wrist, I sit up and my scythe goes flying outwards. It swings around and catches the assassin in the side of the head, and pins the man to the wall by the blade. As something clunks to the floor, I feel my Queen stir beside me. I keep my eyes on the rest of the room, and on the open section of the wall. "...Viggo?" Comes the soft, drowsy inquiry from Avarosa. When she notices the man pinned to the wall, she gasps. She's awake now.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I apologize. She looks at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"Viggo, you don't have to apologize for saving my life!" She states. I don't know how to respond, so I only nod and gently disentangle myself from Avarosa and the sheets. I pick up what fell on the floor, still eying the open section of the wall that led to the secret tunnels. The object in my hand is a dagger, with a blade of black ice. I yank my scythe out of the wall and try to keep the body away from anything the blood might stain. I wipe the scythe's blade on the man's shirt to clean it.

"Guards!" I shout, and immediately the two guards from outside rush in. I gesture to the body. "Can one of you get someone to clean this up, and the other go fetch Ulf and tell him what happened? We'll need an extra guard to stay in the tunnels, in case any more assassins linger inside." I said. Both guards salute and head out, while I shut the tunnel entrance. I shatter the dagger with my scythe, and the pieces fall back to the floor. The blackness within the broken blade seeps away as I watch until it resembles normal ice again. I glance back at the bed, and see Avarosa sitting up. She's regarding me with an expression I can't identify. "You should go back to bed, your Highness." I say. Avarosa shakes her head, and motions for me to come over.

"Not until you come over here." She replies firmly. I raise an eyebrow and a smile tugs at my lips. I obey her command and sit on the edge of the bed. I hear her shift behind me. Before I realize it, her arms slip around my waist, and she's hugging me from behind. My whole body tenses, and even more so when I feel her face on my back.

"Y-Your Highness, what-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"I thought you promised to call me Avarosa when we were alone, Viggo." She murmurs. The comment brings a slight smirk to my face, and I relax a little.

"I never promised. I could only try." I reply, glancing back at her. It earns a small giggle from her, and she glances up at me with a smile.

"Then promise me now." She orders with a smirk of her own. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"_I promise_ to call you Avarosa when only _we_ are talking. Better?" I inquire. Her smile widens and she hugs me tighter.

"Better." She confirms. I look back out over the room. A few moments of silence pass between us before Avarosa sighs. I swear I hear a note of contentedness in it. "You want to know something, Viggo?" She says suddenly. I raise an eyebrow, and briefly glance back before looking out again.

"Yes?" I ask. I feel her shift again, and then her chin's on my shoulder. I look at her, baffled and curious. She gives me a warm smile, and her green eyes twinkle with something.

"I wasn't worried. When I woke up. I knew you were there to protect me." She says. I blink at her as the words register. She's praised me many times in the past, but these words stick and fill me with an unknown pride. I smile at her, proud that I could protect my Queen.

"Of course, Avarosa. That I _did_ promise to do. And I always keep my promises." The reply earns another giggle from her, and we sit like that until we hear the guards approaching again. Then we separate, and I stand to address the guards that come in. "One of you stand watch within the tunnel entrance." I command. One of them nods and heads over to open the wall, while workers come in and clean up the body and blood. When it's finally done and everything's been carried out, I return to bed.

XXXXXXX

Brant stared at Viggo in silence, and for once a question doesn't come to mind right away. "That was…. That was actually a rather tender moment, Viggo." Brant pointed out with a small smile. Viggo rolled his eyes but smirked.

"And yet the memory is broken by your comment." He joked. Brant frowned at him and threw up his hands.

"And here I thought you were a nice guy, but you had to ruin it with that reply." Brant returned. Viggo chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm _terribly_ sorry." Brant didn't believe him for a second. "I was just doing my job. After that, King Eirik was much more compliant with the Circle's decision." Brant raised an eyebrow at Viggo.

"Just doing your job? Viggo, you saved Queen Avarosa's _life_. That's a pretty big deal." He argued. Viggo raised an eyebrow at Brant in return.

"And that pretty big deal was part of my _job_." Viggo insisted. Brant groaned in frustration and shook his head.

"Oh, nevermind. Arguing with you is practically impossible." Brant said. Viggo smiled triumphantly. "Well, That's enough for today then." Brant mused. He started for the door, but then a random thought popped into his head. Once it was there, he had to ask. "Hey Viggo?" He questioned, looking back. Viggo looked up at him with a curious expression. Brant gave him a wolfish grin in return. "Tell me, did Avarosa ever have wet dreams when you two had to share the bed?" It was an immature question, Brant knew, but now he just had to know. Irritation instantly flared up on Viggo's face and he snarled at Brant.

"What kind of a question is _that_?!" He asked angrily. Brant raised an eyebrow.

"Did she?" Brant repeated. Viggo averted his eyes and refused to look at Brant. Brant's mouth fell open and he laughed. Viggo scowled at him deeply.

"Shut up and leave already, Brant!" He ordered. Brant quickly fled the chamber, trying to contain his mirth as best as he could. It was only when Brant was already out of the dungeons that he realized Viggo had used Brant's name for the first time.

* * *

_Hello dear readers! I've managed to surprise myself even more! This creative streak of mine is really going strong! I will admit that this chapter is a bit more humorous, and that it originally was just a small blip that appeared in my head when I was coming up with the story. However, it stuck with me so well and revealed Viggo's character well enough that I decided to keep it. I do apologize though for that last bit. I really just couldn't help myself by making that joke. Please comment on how you think the chapter looks, and point out any errors that I __might have made. I hope you enjoy!_

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter_


	8. Trial By Combat

"You said my name." Viggo opened one eye and stared at Brant with a baffled look as Brant entered the cell. Viggo was sitting cross-legged, in a meditative pose. "Yesterday, you said my name. You've _never_ said my name before." Brant added. Viggo smirked and shrugged.

"I thought you earned it. Although after that _last_ question…" Viggo stared at Brant pointedly, but Brant only grinned.

"Eh, I admit it was pretty immature of me, but once it was in my head I just had to ask." Brant admitted honestly. Viggo chuckled and shut his eye again.

"You remind me of Ralf. He'd ask a question like that, usually just to pester me." A rueful smile grew on Viggo's face. "He called it 'constructive teasing.' Said he did it to make sure I still used my emotions." A moment of melancholy passed over Viggo. Brant stayed silent, waiting for Viggo to speak first. Eventually, he did, nodding to Brant. "I'm sure you have questions. Ask away." Brant confirmed it with a nod.

"Yes, but only a few. I personally noticed that your refer to Queen Avarosa repeated as 'my Queen' in some of your stories, and then 'the Queen' in the earlier ones. Was there some sort of transition or do you just trade the titles? You don't really ever refer to King Eirik as 'my King' in your stories." Brant pointed out. Viggo shrugged, but stayed in his meditative pose.

"That's because Queen Avarosa proved herself to be worthy individual to follow." Viggo explained. "When I was first sent to her with my troops, she was just a figure- a leader I would hear about but never truly see. I wasn't following her so much as I was following Ulf. He had decided to join with her cause, and I would follow his choice. Thus she was only 'the Queen' to me. It was after I had met her, seen her honor and her passion for Freljord and its people that I began to call her 'my Queen.' I never felt that much of a connection with King Eirik. I respected him for his prowess in battle, but he himself I never truly knew. That's why he is still mostly 'the King' instead of 'my King.'" Brant scratched his chin in contemplation.

"So they had to earn your respect through action, not word. That's understandable." Brant mused. "Sounds like you're not the easiest to impress though." He added with a smile. Viggo shrugged again, but a small smile appeared on his face as well.

"I hope that I'm not too harsh and yet not too naive when I meet a person. I simply let their actions speak for them, because words can hid much." Brant nodded once more, before thinking of his next question. He cringed a little when he thought of it. He would need to word this very carefully.

"The question the Council had…. Well, um…" He cleared his throat. "Freljord legends do say that Avarosa had a… A lover." Brant posed warily, eying Viggo's reaction. He seemed unfazed, but Brant noticed Viggo's smile completely vanished.

"Let me guess; They wanted to know if _I_ was this lover, or if there was a lover at all?" Viggo questioned. Brant nodded, but remembered Viggo couldn't see.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry if it's a little… ah…." Brant couldn't find a word to describe it. Viggo shook his head though.

"It's alright. Ashe actually asked me the same thing, so I'll give you the answer I gave her. I was _not_ Avarosa's lover. She never had a lover, or at least when I was there. However, I highly doubt she would take on a lover anyways. Avarosa wasn't that kind of person." Brant nodded, and yet looked at Viggo intently with a frown. Brant wouldn't say anything though. At least, not yet.

"Alright then." Brant said awkwardly.

"So, am I to continue with another tale?" Viggo asked, changing the topic.

"Yes!" Brant exclaimed, gladly getting back on track. "Yes, the Council definitely wanted to hear where we left off last time with Ashe. What happened? Did Ashe agree?" Brant questioned hurriedly. Viggo opened one eye at Brant and smirked at his excitement.

"Yes, she did agree, although it took a lot of convincing on both my part and hers." Viggo answered, shutting his eye again. "Most of the people who followed her thought she had gone mad, especially because it was coming from the advice of a stranger. However, after many arguments, she was finally able to convince her tribes that the alliance was right. Then we set off to confront Sejuani."

XXXXXXX

I point out Sejuani's war camp when it finally comes into sight. Ashe regards it with a slight shiver, and I can see her clench her fists beside her. She's frightened of what may happen, and trying to hide it. For some reason, that fills me with a protectiveness I have not felt in a long time. I try my best to comfort her. "Don't be afraid, Ashe. Since I made you do this, I will protect you with my life. I promise." Ashe regards me with a glance, and manages to give me a small but nervous smile. She seems a little more relaxed, and her hands aren't as tightly balled as before. Satisfied that I did _something_, I keep moving forward. Eventually the war camp takes notice of us. Warriors begin to fill our vision, standing with weapons along the borders of the camp. They don't attack us yet, which is a good sign. They're obviously curious. However, Tryndamere snarls from the other side of Ashe.

"This was a mistake." The accusation is pointed at me. "They'll slaughter us all! You've led us to our doom, Viggo." Murmurs start up behind us, and I can feel the hopelessness fill the ranks of Ashe's warriors. Morale can't falter now, so I keep my face neutral, and my stride the same.

"If we don't convince Sejuani that she has to join forces with us, then we'll be doomed no matter what happens." I reply bluntly. Tryndamere snorts in derision.

"Oh great! What wonderful options you've given us! We can die _here_, or die _later_!" He practically shouts. I turn my head and glare at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Well then you should find _satisfaction_ in the fact that soon all of _these_ people will join us in death too." I return in a low voice. The accusation makes Tryndamere's face flare up with rage, but Ashe speaks before he can.

"Tryndamere, stop it." She orders, her voice calm and soft despite the signs of fear I saw. "I believe Viggo and what he says about Lissandra. This is the only option we have." Tryndamere glares from me to Ashe before looking away. Soon after that, we reach the camp. I motion for Ashe to halt her men, and proceed forward on my own. I stop a few paces from the line of bristling warriors, and then shout.

"_SEJUANI! It's me, Viggo! I have returned, and I need to speak with you!_" My words echo through the snow and hills. An eerie, tense silence falls upon the two gathered armies, with me standing in the middle. I wait. Finally, after what seems like an eon, I see movement in the war camp. Sejuani emerges from the ranks, clad in the same armor with Ralf's flail at her side. She regards me with the same coldness she had when we first met, but there is curiosity there as well. She stops a few paces from me, completely vulnerable to Ashe's archers. In that moment, she gains a little of my respect.

"Speak then, and explain why you've brought this weakling and her army." She commands, eying me expectantly. I ignore the insult toward Ashe.

"I came with Ashe and her people because you _have_ to unite." I answer simply. I see her eyes harden, but I interrupt before she can argue. "You don't want to. I know. You find her soft, and the men under her weaklings to be purged. I can see that, and in some ways, I even agree with you." That surprises her, and more curiosity grows within her eyes. "However, the true threat is waiting for you and Ashe to throw yourselves at each other. The one you call Lissandra is a Frozen Watcher, the creatures of old that tried to completely conquer Freljord and then move onto the rest of the world. And they very nearly succeeded. Through this Lissandra's manipulation, she's obviously destroyed every proof of the Watcher's existence." I add when I observe doubt on Sejuani's face. "_I_ was there to fight the Watchers firsthand, and let me tell you; If you do not stop fighting and unite against her, then _all_ of you will die." My grim words start mutterings amongst Sejuani's forces. I hear doubt, and some fear in their voices. Sejuani herself regards me with an unreadable expression.

"Why should I believe you, someone who I've only known for a day? How can you prove that all you say is true?" She inquires. I gesture to Ashe's forces behind me.

"I let Ashe read Avarosa's journals, to prove that I am who I am. If you truly want proof of my identity, and of the Watcher's existence, then all you need to do is read them." I answer. Sejuani looks at Ashe's army in silence, before observing me again.

"You presume much, to think I will just lay down my arms and join this disgrace to Freljord." She states with a scowl.

"I never thought you would just accept like that." I correct. She frowns at me, curious again. "You are a warrior. To you, actions speak much louder than words ever could. For that reason, I challenge you. I will show you through conviction and will that what I say is the truth. We will fight each other at our full strength. The winner gets to decide the other's fate." My words cause a look of shock to take over Sejuani's face. Those in her ranks who were close enough to hear begin whispering and passing the news along. I keep my eyes trained on Sejuani, waiting for her answer. After a few moments of contemplation, she motions to her tribe with a hand.

"Bring Bristle to me." She commands. A number of warriors disappear back into the war camp. Sejuani's eyes never leave mine, and now she smirks faintly. "Very well, Viggo. If it's a fight you want, then I'll give you it. But know that if you lose, I'll kill you," She points at me with Ralf's flail, "And Ashe and her people," She points to Ashe and her army behind me. I nod my understanding. I had expected no less.

"And if _I_ win, then you'll listen to my warnings." I return. Sejuani narrows her eyes at me, but give a small nod. Movement once again stirs amongst Sejuani's warriors, and an opening appears. Out strides an enormous white boar, clad in armor. The people who bring him forward keep a wide distance. I can see the power and primal fury in the animal even from where I stand. Once it reaches Sejuani, however, the animal calms, and lowers itself. Sejuani climbs on top of it, and smirks down at me.

"Well then, warrior. Come meet your end."

"_You seriously fought Sejuani one-on-one while she was riding Bristle!?" Brant questioned disbelievingly. Viggo nodded calmly._

"_Sejuani is a very honorable warrior. I could tell she respected honor and strength in another. Words alone would've never swayed her. When I was arguing for the alliance with Ashe and her tribes' leaders, I told them that I would fight Sejuani alone. Ashe tried to dissuade me, but I stayed firm." Brant raised an eyebrow at Viggo._

"_I'm shocked Ashe would still have agreed to let someone walk headfirst into their death like that." A smile found it's way onto Viggo's face. _

"_But I didn't die, obviously." Brant couldn't fight the smile that worked it's way onto his own face._

"_How'd you manage that?"_

Sejuani wastes no time. Her boar charges me without a command, and I have to leap out of the way. Thank the gods I had gotten back into shape while I was at the castle. Even so, there's a whistling sound that quickly follows my dodge. A sound crack hits me on the side of the head, and knocks me off my feet. Blood flows down the side of my head.

Ralf's flail.

I curse and quickly stand up, undoing my scythes from their holdings as I do. Already the boar, Bristle, is barreling towards me again at startling speed. I can see Sejuani swinging the flail above her head, keeping it constantly in motion. I have to dodge again, and this time I barely manage to get out of the way. As I roll to my feet, I keep one of my scythes up. A hard clang resounds off of it as I deflect Sejuani's flail. Little pinpricks shot down my arm at the force of the blow. I clench my teeth and shake off the feeling while I keep track of Sejuani. Bristle makes a sharp turn, despite his size, and zooms in on me again. This time I throw one scythe outwards. I pull once it lands in the ground, and fly out of the boar's path. Even so, Bristle turns to keep charging towards me, and I have to repeat the action to avoid him.

At this rate, I'll tire out or make a mistake, and Sejuani will easily trample me. I have to slow that boar down somehow. With this in mind, the next time I pull myself to safety, I launch my other scythe towards the boar's feet. Sejuani knocks the scythe away with ease using Ralf's flail. The scythe goes wide, but I work with it. Tightening my grip on the chain, I follow through with the new arc and swing it towards the boar's other side. Even though Sejuani can't react to the sudden swing, the scythe's blade bangs off the boar's armor, and I'm forced to dodge again. However, I pull my deflected scythe as I go. My quick thinking is rewarded with a squeal of pain from Bristle. As I stand and deflect Ralf's flail, I see my scythe embedded in the back leg of Bristle. Sejuani makes a clicking noise, and Bristle moves on the other side of me. She's trying to get the scythe loose so I can't pull and make the leg useless.

I dodge the boar's tusks as it passes me. As it does, Sejuani leans down towards me, swinging the flail with all her momentum to nail me in the face. I lift my free scythe and catch the flail with the chain. However, I miscalculate the force behind the flail's swing. It sweeps me off my feet, and I register a painful crack in my collarbone. Snow leaps up the greet me as I fall, and my vision goes white. It's not over yet though, because I feel the chain on my scythe go taut. My shoulder dislocates with a pop. Suddenly I'm moving, scraping along the ground. I push with my free arm so I'm being dragged on my back. Through the snow encrusting my face, I spot my other scythe sliding along behind me. Sejuani had been successful in knocking it loose. Abruptly, my wild ride ends, and I look up. My scythe is stuck around the end of Ralf's flail, which Sejuani had managed to keep ahold of. However, my main concern is that Bristle had turned and faces me. He roars as he charges forward. Pain blossoms in my collar as I force myself to get up and move. The distance between the boar and I is too small for me to properly dodge. The tusks painfully scrape against my back as Bristle passes. Then, the entangle line of the flail and my chain catch on the tsuk, and I'm being dragged along again.

The boar's pounding feet and hairy body are right beside me, as is Sejuani. An armored boot comes down forcefully on my head. Pain racks my head and my vision swims. The boar's back foot manages to clip my leg in his angry stride, rendering it numb. The boot raises once more to swat at me, but I shove off of the boar's side with my free hand. The line slips off the tusk, and Sejuani's kick misses me. As I fly behind the boar, Sejuani is forced to twist painfully in her seat. To my amazement, she manages to keep her seat as I jerk at the end of our makeshift rope. Bristle skids to a halt, and I drag along the ground briefly. My body is screaming in agony, but I force it to be silent. I rise to my feet as I hear the thunder of Bristle's footsteps start up again.

Dodging is doing me no good. I eye Bristle through the red and white obscuring my vision. My legs tense as he draws nearer, but I don't leap out of the way. On the contrary, I jump up and towards the boar. Bristle angles his head down to headbutt me, but I push against his head with my foot. Sejuani's face is full of shock as I fall upon her. Then we descend into a writhing mass of punches and kicks. My body had gone numb to my pain long ago. I only feel small bursts f pressure where Sejuani hits me. I'm aware of a sharper pressure in my nose before it's gone. It must've broken. Then the world around me begins to thrash and spin as Bristle bucks underneath us. I'm at the disadvantage here. I can feel myself slipping without a strong perch like Sejuani. The girl in question is also doing her best to throw me off, snarling through her bloody and bruised face. Finally, she manages to eject me from the top of the boar, and I land in the snow with a grunt a good distance away. Something doesn't feel right though. The answer comes to me quickly enough.

My scythes are gone. Sejuani had removed their chains from my wrists while we were fighting. A roar of animalistic rage steals my attention back, and I realize my plight. I'm too close to completely avoid damage, but I roll anyways. Thunderous pressure slams down on my leg, and I can _hear_ the bone break. A roar sounds as Bristle thunders past. It might've been my own voice. By that point, I was disconnected from my physical self. My body registers the damage, but I can't feel it. My world is void of all sensation of touch. I'm aware only of how light headed I feel. I attribute it to loss of blood. It doesn't matter though. I know pain. I was made for pain.

I was made for _war_.

I stand and face Sejuani, though the world before me appears a little lopsided. My one leg won't straighten all the way. An inconvenience, but nothing more. Sejuani has untangled Ralf's flail from my scythe, and throws my weapon away now. She eyes me as she starts swinging the flail once more, and Bristle charges forward. Time seems to slow to a crawl before my eyes. I can see the snow Bristle kicks up with each step. If I wanted, I could see the exact path Ralf's flail takes as Sejuani swings it above her head. I have to stay on task though. The only way I could beat Sejuani is if I could dismount her from Bristle. I had to change. Boveris warned me that the longer I went without changing, the worse it would hurt.

Time to see what thousands of years felt like.

My body had been completely numb before. Nothing could've prepared me for the absolute agony that ripped through me now. The immediate change from nothing to blistering pain almost knocks me unconscious. An inhuman howl assaults my ears. I would learn later that it came from me. I can feel my bones elongate, even the broken ones, with a sickening snapping noise. My skin stretches and strains to keep up with my skeletal change. I can feel myself grow bigger and heavier even through the blinding pain. I feel warmer, as if the wind and snow doesn't reach me as easily. My senses sharpen to an astonishing degree. I can see the look of shock on Sejuani's face, smell the metallic scent of her blood, hear her sharp intake as she gasps. Lastly, I feel the _power_. The raw, primal strength that surges through me in a rush. Even broken as I am, I feel steadier. My feet plant themselves firmly on the ground as I hold up my hands and brace.

I grasp Bristle's tusks as he slams into me. I push back against him as my body screams. We skid backwards a few feet, carried by the boar's momentum. Snow sprays around us in the collision. Finally we stop, and I gaze into the boar's eyes. Fear and dumb shock dance within them. With a monstrous roar, I strain to tip over the great beast. It squeals and thrashes, but I manage to flip it on its side. It lands with a "_thud!_" and a billow of snow explodes from the impact. To my surprise, Sejuani manages to leap off the boar before it falls, saving herself from being trapped. Despite her quick reflects, I'm on her in an instant. She attacks swiftly with the flail, scoring a few choice hits on my enlarged body. Eventually, I grab the wrist of the hand holding Ralf's flail. It fits so easily into my hand now. Sejuani thrashes wildly, pummeling me with her free hand. I lift her by her wrist, and hold my newly sharpened nails to her throat through the space in her armor. "_You. Lose._" My voice is a guttural rumble that emerges from deep within my core. It isn't a human voice. Sejuani stills as I prick her skin. She glares at me from within her helmet. At a touch, she can tell my nails are as sharp as any blade. A rustle from behind me makes me whip around. Bristle has regained his feet and turns to me. He squeals at me with rage, but doesn't move towards me. Perhaps he could sense the danger his master was in. When I'm sure he won't move, I look back at Sejuani and hold her gaze. She regards me for a while, before her mouth turns into a deep scowl.

"You win." They come out in a growl. After a moment to make sure she wouldn't attack, I put her down and release her. She holds her hand up almost immediately, to halt her boar from charging. It begrudgingly obeys, eying me with a fiery glare. "What are you?" She inquires frankly. I shake my head though. There was no time. I motions towards Ashe to come forward. For a while, she simply stands there, stunned. Eventually she takes a step forward. Tryndamere tries to stop her, but she swats his hand away and approaches. Her entire army tenses, and I can smell the fear in the air like a perfume. Ashe stops a distance from me and Sejuani, but I don't begrudge her the caution. I had just transformed into a monster before her.

"As victor, I want you two to form an alliance. Lissandra and her allies must be destroyed as soon as possible, or Freljord will fall." I growl, looking at both if them. Sejuani eyes Ashe with clear contempt.

"I don't know what you expect from Ashe. Her warriors are pitiful. They would only serve a purpose as cannon fodder." Ashe bristles at the insult.

"And rule under you would be so much better? You would purge Freljord of everyone you find 'weak.' There would hardly be anyone left to rule, much less call an equal to Demacia and Noxus." Ashe argues. Soon enough they burst into a heated debate. I feel my strength, even in this form, start to falter. I have no time for their squabbles.

"_ENOUGH!I_" I roar, and earn a flinch from each of the girls. That got their attention. I stare down my snout at the both of them. "Both of you remind me of Avarosa." I finally state. with a sigh They blink at me in surprise. "You, Sejuani, have Avarosa's warrior spirit. You, Ashe, have her diplomatic charisma. Together, you would make good rulers. Separate, you would both fail. Sejuani, your Freljord would be strong, but numberless. Ashe, your Freljord would be united, but weak. Neither of your causes would be strong enough to fight Lissandra alone." Sejuani's face hardens and she crosses her arms, while Ashe shuffles and looks at her feet. "However," I add, and get their attention back, "A wise man once told me something." They regard me curiously. I recite the words Ulf told me. "Strength and wisdom on their own are formidable, but together they are unstoppable. No _one_ person needs to rule Freljord. Even Avarosa had her Circle of Elders to help advise her. Working together, you could make Freljord a land to be respected again." They digest this information slowly. I can still feel the tense atmosphere between them, and I fear that they won't cooperate. It is Ashe who breaks the stillness though. She holds out her hand towards Sejuani.

"I'm willing to work with you, if it's for the benefit of Freljord." Sejuani stares at the hand quietly. A few second pass before she snorts and grasps Ashe's hand.

"I guess I have no choice, do I? I'll work with you, if only to prevent Freljord from falling to that damn Lissandra." Sejuani states. It's a good enough answer for Ashe, because they shake. I smile, and it feels strange on my muzzle.

"Good. Then we have much work to do. Sejuani, you should handle training the troops while Ashe handles negotiations. If you find her troops so weak, then change them. Turn them into true warriors." Sejuani raises an eyebrow at the suggestion, but I can see her thinking. "Once I awake, I'll go and find the last allies we'll need in order to defeat Lissandra. I trust you two will manage in the meantime." I say. Ashe frowns at me, sharing the look of bafflement Sejuani has.

"When you wake up? What does- _Viggo!_" I hear her cry as my body reverts back to it's original form. Exhaustion forces itself on me in an unforgiving gush. My body goes numb again, and the ground rises up to catch me. The last thing I see is red snow before my vision gives out.

XXXXXXX

"Woah, woah, _woah_. Wait a second, back up." Brant exclaimed, waving his hands. Viggo frowned at him and opened both eyes. "What the _hell_ happened? _You turned into some sort of monster!?_" Viggo nodded calmly. "Why did you never tell me this?! What _are_ you?!" Brant questioned rapidly. Viggo rolled his eyes.

"Brant tell me; If you were suddenly captured by strangers and you had the ability to turn into a form that gave you rough three times the normal power that you have, would _you_ tell them right away what you could do? Or would you keep it a secret in case your captures tried to harm or kill you?" Viggo posed. Brant opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't. It made too much sense. He groaned in utter frustration.

"Ugh! Fine! That makes sense! But what _are_ you then?!" Brant questioned.

"I am an honorary blood-kin to the _Volkmajster_, or roughly translated 'Wolf champions.' They are a race of secretive wolf people, who usually live in the coldest regions of Freljord. They tend to stay far away from everyone." Viggo explained. Brant frowned at him, shaking his head.

"I've never heard of them, even in legends." Viggo shrugged at that.

"Lissandra erased them from memory as well. They are the greatest trackers in Freljord. It was they who found the Watcher's citadel. Lissandra most likely feared that they would be used again to find her hidden fortress, so she got rid of even their myths. Their legacy did survive though, but unknowingly. My tribe, the Icefang, was named so because we had the most interaction with the Volkmajster. We honored them, and they honored us." Brant took all this in with a slight frown.

"How does that explain why you can transform into one? What does an 'honorary blood kin' mean?" Brant inquired. Viggo only chuckled and shook his head.

"All good questions, Brant. However, I think you should speak with your Council before we continue." Viggo advised. Brant stared at him for a moment before he narrowed his eyes.

"You just want me to leave you alone, don't you?" He asked. A small smile curved Viggo's mouth.

"Quite the detective, aren't we?" He quipped. Brant scowled at Viggo and threw up his hands.

"Oh fine! Be that way! But you better be ready to answer to me tomorrow you… you… You loony old wolf commander!" Brant ordered, trying to be stern. it was the first thing he could think of to say. Viggo burst into laughter.

"I _promise,_ Brant." Viggo consented with a grin. Brant nodded, satisfied.

"You bet you do…" He muttered before reluctantly exiting the room and practically sprinting out of the dungeons. Did he have a story to tell the Council!

* * *

_Hello dear readers! I did take a bit longer for this chapter, mostly because I had to look over the wording a few times. I had the idea for the chapter cemented already, just not the way it would be written. I also wanted to make sure I did the fight between Sejuani and Viggo justice. I hope I did alright with it. And I do know that the ending turns a little mystical. However, as I was making this story, I honestly had to ask myself; If Freljord has a tribe of walking, talking bears, then why not a tribe of walking, talking wolves? Runeterra is a magical place anyways, so I thought: Why not? That's my argument for it anyways. Please comment on what you think of the chapter, and point out any errors I may have missed. Despite that magical turn, I do hope you enjoy!_

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter._


	9. Finding the Wolves

"Alright, start talking! You owe me some answers!" Brant commanded the moment he walked back into the cell. This time, Viggo was practicing. He threw punches at nothing, as if battering an invisible target. Brant was getting used to his odd determination to train.

"Very well. Ask away." Viggo answered between punches.

"Ok, first off; Explain the Volkmajster to me better. How are you able to transform into one of them?" Brant inquired. Viggo raised an eyebrow at him, but replied.

"As I said before, the Volkmajster is a race of wolf people. They are not unlike the Ursine. I assume you've met Volibear." Viggo commented. Brant was thrown temporarily off guard.

"Wait, you know Volibear?" Brant blinked in surprise when Viggo nodded. "Huh…. But never mind, please continue." He added quickly to keep on topic.

"They also secluded themselves like the Ursine did, but they were even more isolated. My tribe was the only one that would normally interact and trade with them. The Icefang tribe and the Volkmajster have very ancient ties of friendship. Many of our warriors would go the the Volkmajster and train, and an honored few would become blood-kin." Viggo continued.

"What does blood-kin mean? That's what you are, right? Is that what the people who can transform are called?" Brant questioned. Viggo nodded and explained.

"Blood-kin is a title given to those who survive the Volkmajster's training and prove themselves worthy of joining the pack. The Volkmajster that was assigned to watch them would then offer the power to transform. If the person accepted, they would be made blood-kin and gain the ability to turn into a Volkmajster." Brant frowned and scratched his chin.

"So how would they do that? Bite you or something?" Viggo scowled at Brant and shook his head.

"Definitely not. If it were that easy, then almost everyone in Freljord could've been turned into a Volkmajster." He pointed out. "No. You gain the ability to change by exchanging your canine teeth for that of a Volkmajster's. The shaman would then seal the teeth and infuse the spirit of a Volkmajster within you." Brant stared at Viggo, briefly speechless.

"So you… knocked out your teeth and put in someone else's?" The thought was a little… Disgusting. Viggo rolled his eyes.

"In simple terms, yes. It's much more painful than that though. The magic sears through your body and connects with every corner of you. That way, the effects cannot be undone. Once you agree to become blood-kin, you are blood-kin for life. As a way of proof, the roof of your mouth is marked by dark veins." Brant raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Can I…. Can I see?" He asked hesitantly. Viggo chuckled in amusement, but nodded. He opened his mouth, and Brant crouched to look. True to his story, black veins lined the roof of Viggo's mouth. As he looked, Brant also noticed that Viggo's canine teeth were larger and sharper than any normal person's should have been. "So if you knocked the teeth out, you would still be able to transform?" Brant inquired, standing up again. Viggo nodded.

"Yes. The magic still remains, and the teeth would regrow. They are extremely hard to knock out anyways." He expanded. Brant digested this information while he scratched his chin.

"So what exactly does being a blood-kin do for you? You said it makes you more powerful, and in your story it clearly enhanced your senses. Does that also affect your human form?" Viggo thought about it for a moment before nodding slightly.

"The effects to your human form are small. You do get stronger, and your sense are sharper than a normal person. You also gain more endurance and resistance to cold, and your body heals faster. However, it's only minor. The true benefits come when you take your Volkmajster form." He explained. That brought another question to Brant's mind.

"During your story, you mentioned something about someone telling you the change hurts the longer you go between changing." Brant posed.

"Yes. You body undergoes tremendous stress when transforming. Your entire skeletal structure changes, along with your mass. Your skin also has to stretch to accommodate your enlarged form. The more you transform, the more your body gets used to the pain. If you wait a long time, then it begins to hurt anew." Viggo answered. Brant frowned at him.

"So how did you manage to stay _conscious_ during that fight?!" Viggo smiled, but Brant didn't see any humor in it.

"My pain tolerance is very high, Brant. I've been building it all my life. Our tribe's elite warriors know how to go into a state that strips us of all sensation of touch, so we can fight through the worst of injuries." Viggo answered.

"How?" Was all Brant could ask.

"Strength of the mind and brutal training. If I told you everything, it would make you sick." Viggo said nothing more on the matter. Sighing, Brant shook his head.

"Fine. I don't understand how that could possibly work, but fine. So you somehow defeated Sejuani, and then passed out. What happened after that? And did you mean you were going to find the Volkmajster once you awoke? How did you meet Volibear too?" Viggo stared at him with amusement.

"One question at a time, Brant." He advised with a chuckle. Brant flushed with embarrassment and huffed. "But yes, the Volkmajster were the allies I wanted to seek out. After I had passed out, Sejuani had me taken to her tribe's healers. They mended my wounds to the best of their ability, and then I was taken back to the castle to finish resting. According to Ashe, I had been asleep for eight days." Brant's mouth fell open with shock.

"_Eight_ days!?" Viggo only shrugged.

"I had been asleep for thousands of years. A few days meant nothing to me." He stated calmly. "When I awoke and ate, Ashe told me all that happened while I was unconscious. Sejuani had gathered her forces and moved to the castle. Things were still horribly tense between the two armies, but they were united against Lissandra without question. Sejuani had also listened to my advice and taken over training all the warriors. Before I went to search, I visited the courtyard to see how things were going. _That_ is how I met Volibear, among others."

XXXXXXX

Despite the healers' wishes and warnings, I limp out of the infirmary and head towards the courtyard. Ashe goes with me, still trying to dissuade me from moving. I shake my head to her pleas. "Time is precious, Ashe. I cannot wait for my wounds to heal completely. After I see Sejuani, I have to leave." I say firmly. Ashe's lips press into a thin line, but she stops arguing.

"You're going to find the _Volkmajster_, aren't you?" She states instead. I blink at her, a bit stunned. "Avarosa mentioned them in her journal. She said they were extremely talented trackers, and _they_ found the Watcher's lair. Apparently, they only negotiated with Avarosa through your tribe. They rarely talked to anyone else, even Avarosa." I go silent at her words. Avarosa had mentioned the Volkmajster in her journals? Curious as I am, I refrain from questioning Ashe.

"I am going to find the Volkmajster, yes." I admit. "We need them to find Lissandra. Once they have a trace, they can never been shaken from the hunt. They _will_ find her." Ashe goes silent beside me, and we proceed to the courtyard without another word. Before my eyes, thousands of training soldiers are spread out. With Sejuani's army, their numbers have practically tripled. I spot a division in the troops though, with Ashe's warriors and Sejuani's warriors keeping away from each other. It doesn't surprise me. Soon enough I spy Sejuani leading the training of both forces. Although she had been a fierce enemy until recently, Ashe's men listen to her intently as she shouts orders. The whole scene fills me with equal parts pride and nostalgia. I turn away, meaning to leave, but a shout stops me.

"Viggo!" I glance back, and see Sejuani approaching me. She gives orders to some other men, probably her officers, before reaching me. "It's good to see you're awake." She comments. She shares a brief glare with Ashe, but nothing more. I'm satisfied that they don't rip each other's throats out.

"Yes. I woke up recently. I'm heading out as soon as I can, but I wanted to see how the troops were doing. I see you heeded my suggestion." I state with a small smile. Sejuani returns the smile faintly and nods.

"Yes. Besides, if we're going to fight Lissandra, we have to get these worms into shape. Or at least the best shape they can get." She says it with a pointed glance at Ashe. I can feel the annoyance roll off the girl beside me, but she doesn't retort.

"Good." I interrupt, breaking the tension. "They'll need to be ready." Sejuani nods in agreement, and then regards me for a moment.

"So what _are_ you exactly, Viggo?" She asks bluntly.

"_Sejuani!_" Ashe exclaims, startled by her forwardness. I only chuckle as Sejuani shrugs.

"It's fine, Ashe." I assure her with a smile before looking at Sejuani. "I am an honorary blood-kin of the Volkmajster. I would take more time to explain myself, but I do need to get on my way." I insist. Sejuani raises an eyebrow, curious. However, she doesn't question me further.

"Are you sure you're ready to travel? Courage is one thing, but foolishness is another. I gave you quite the thrashing during our fight. It would normally take about a month for someone to walk after that, especially when their leg was broken." She points out. I sense a sort of pride in her voice. Whether it was for me or for herself, I can't tell.

"I'm much sturdier than most, Sejuani." I counter with a smirk. "I healer faster than normal people too. I also don't have the luxury of healing completely. That's why I have to travel, even after a fight like that." The corner of her lips twitches up in an amused and impressed smile. Something makes me speak more. "I do have to say, I was impressed." I admit. "When I first met you, I was angry. You wield Ralf's flail. He was my second, and my best friend. We became brothers bound by the trials of combat. I trusted him with my life, and I rarely trust anyone. However, after our battle, I think Ralf would've been satisfied to know that _you_ have his weapon. You're definitely worthy of it." I praise with a smile. Sejuani blinks at me. Color rises faintly in her cheeks, and she averts her head.

"I… Thank you. I'll wield it with honor." She promises. I chuckle at that.

"I don't doubt it." Silence fills the space between the three of us after that. I take that as my cue to leave. "Well then, I'll be off-"

"Wait!" Sejuani says suddenly. I eye her, baffled. "Before you leave, I want you to meet some of our officers. They've been very insistent about meeting you." She explains. I glance at Ashe who shrugs. Clearly she had no idea of this either. I nod to Sejuani.

"Very well. Who are they?" Sejuani motions to three figures I had not noticed. As they approach, I observe them quickly. The one that catches my eye first is an enormous, armored white bear. I blink in faint surprise at the sight of an Ursine. The next is a shorter man, with a large blonde beard and twin axes at his side. A fire rages within his eyes. This one was obviously a warrior of absolute fury. The last figure is a tall, burly man with a bear pelt and skull on his head. His eyes glow with an unearthly power, and I know he is the spirit walker of this time.

"This is Volibear, shaman and leader of the Ursine tribe." Sejuani introduces the first newcomer. He nods to me, and looks me over.

"From what I've heard, you can turn into a Volkmajster. I have not seen one of their kind in a very long time." His voice is deep, even deeper than mine in my other form. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm surprised you know what a Volkmajster is. The knowledge of them seems to be lost." I comment. He shakes his head.

"We Ursine remember, especially when it is another tribe with animal features like us." The answer makes sense, so I just nod.

"This is Olaf, one of our strongest warriors." Sejuani says next, motioning to the shorter man.

"I heard you defeated Sejuani! I had to see the man who could possibly hold such skills!" Olaf exclaims. He grins a bit crazily at me. "If Lissandra and her forces don't give me a worthy death, than perhaps _you_ can! That's my thinking anyways!" He laughs heartily. I raise an eyebrow at him and glance at Sejuani.

"Olaf wants to die a worthy death through combat." She explains simply. I smile at Olaf and shrug.

"Well then, Olaf, we'll see what happens after the battle then." I reply. His grin only gets bigger.

"This is Udyr, our Spirit Walker." Sejuani introduces the last man. That confirms my theory, and I nod.

"I thought as much." I comment. He nods back, and eyes me intensely.

"I can sense something different about you, Viggo. Something follows you like a shadow- something very powerful, and _very_ ancient." He muses cryptically. I don't know how to respond, so I only nod.

"I'm honored to meet you. I never interacted with the spirit walker that lived during my time much. All I know is that he was very wise, and very powerful." With that, I glance at Sejuani. "Thank you for introducing me, Sejuani. I'm sure these three will be of great help against Lissandra. However, I _have_ to leave now. Finding the Volkmajster will take time. I only know of where they might be, not where they are." I stress. Sejuani nods her understanding, and dismisses the three warriors.

"Are you sure you can't rest for just a little longer?" Ashe questions one last time. I shake my head, my path already decided.

"I appreciate your concern, Ashe. However, I will not be swayed on this matter. I leave at once. Where are my scythes?" When I awoke, my scythes were nowhere to be found. I felt restless without them by my side. Sejuani answers my question.

"I have them. We recovered them after our fight. Come, I'll take you to them." With that, I follow Sejuani, and Ashe trails behind me.

XXXXXXXXX

"Huh. So that's how you met them…" Brant mused, mostly to himself. Viggo stayed silent, letting Brant think. Finally, Brant posed another question. "So you left the day you woke up? Wouldn't that hinder your search for the Volkmajster?" Viggo only shrugged.

"Perhaps it did, but I had no choice. I turned into my other form and set out for the Northern mountains. I had to find them at all costs, even if I re-injured myself." Brant shook his head at Viggo, chuckling.

"You are one determined man, Viggo." He commented with a chuckle. Viggo only smirked, still practicing his hand-to-hand combat. "So, I take it you finally found the Volkmajster?" Brant inquired. Viggo nodded.

"After two and a half weeks, I finally located them. As I suspected, they had moved, but stayed in generally the same region." Brant's eyebrows shot up.

"_Two and a half weeks?_ And your leg was still technically broken!?" Viggo shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was worth it."

XXXXXXX

As the tribe finally came into sight, I allow myself a toothy grin. The dull throbbing that remains from my leg's injury is swiftly forgotten as I hurry towards the camp. Giant humanoid forms with the features of wolves watch as I approach. Tension lies in the air, but their curiosity is stronger. "Halt!" One yells once I finally reach the edge of the pack's home. A large white Volkmajster, slightly shorter than me, comes forward. "You are not one of our hunters. Identify yourself." He orders in a guttural tone.

"My name is Viggo," I answer, "And I am an honorary blood-kin of the Volkmajster. Boveris the Swift was my mentor, and gave me my teeth." The other Volkmajsters that had come out of their huts whisper amongst themselves. The one that questioned me frowns skeptically.

"Boveris the Swift? He died many, many ages ago, and his sire was supposedly the Grand Commander of the human queen Avarosa of ancient Freljord. You claim to be the long dead sire of a long dead hunter?" I nod in answer, and the Volkmajster frowns even deeper.

"Please take me to your shaman. I have traveled a long way to find the Volkmajster to ask for their help. I promise I will explain everything then." More silence ensues before the Volkmajster motions for me to follow. Eyes train on me the entire way to the shaman's tent. Inside, a grey Volkmajster turns to me. Jewlry made of multiple bones, stones, and leather clank as he faces me. He is very old, and his body looks very frail. His eyes, however, remind me of Ulf. Vastly superior intelligence lurks within those yellow orbs.

"Gunnarok! Who is this stranger you bring to me?" He questions, putting a small knife down.

"Czaero, this stranger claims to be Viggo, sire of Boveris the Swift from the times of the human queen Avarosa." Gunnarok explains. Czaero narrows his eyes at me suspiciously.

"That is quite a claim to make. Do you have any proof to support you?" He inquires. I nod and revert back to my human form. Exhaustion threatens to topple me, but I remain standing. The two Volkmajsters tower over me now, but I do not feel threatened. Czaero regards me with renewed curiosity.

"You can sense the magic that sealed my teeth in, correct?" Czaero nods in answer. "Then use my seal as proof." Czaero looks quizzical, but presses two clawed fingers to the roof of my mouth.

"_Wait, did you seriously let him stick his fingers in your mouth?" Brant interrupted, his faced screwed up in slight distaste. Viggo sighed in minor irritation._

"_Yes, I did. It was the only way for Czaero to test my seal and feel how old the magic was. If the thought is too disturbing to you, then I'll stop here." Brant scowled at the taunt._

"_Just continue!"_

A sharp pain spikes throughout my body as Czaero probed the magic of the seal with his own. I refrain from biting down on his hand. Eventually, he withdraws his hand with a nod. "You do not lie. The magic of your seal is ancient, certainly ancient enough to belong to the time you claim to come from. However, I must ask how you're here now." I inhale deeply before telling my tale once again, and hopefully for the last time. Czaero and Gunnarok listen intently as I explain how I got to be here. I leave out anything that seems unimportant. "... a Frozen Watcher, the enemies of old. The Volkmajster were the only ones who could track down the Watcher's citadel, which is why I sought you out after I united the tribes. We _need_ you if we are to defeat this Lissandra and save Freljord from being completely consumed by the black ice." I finish. Czaero scratches his chin, mulling over all that I've said. Gunnarok is deep in thought as well, but speaks first.

"Well, Czaero? Should we believe this blood-kin?" Czaero stays silent for a few seconds longer, considering.

"Our stories tell of a time when the Volkmajster fought alongside the human tribes of Freljord to battle an ancient evil." Czaero states. "This was when the human tribes were united under the rule of a Queen Avarosa, whom you claim to have served. Boveris the Swift, one of our greatest hunters, sired the queen's Grand Commander, who belonged to the Icefang tribe. You say you are this sire, and bear a seal with magic ancient enough to prove it as true. Now, you say, that the enemies of old, these Frozen Watchers, were not all slain. This Lissandra of which you speak is one of them, wielding the all consuming black ice. You need the Volkmjaster to find where she and her forces are hiding, like the Volkmajsters did when Queen Avarosa was in need. This is all correct?" I nod my head in answer. Czaero goes silent once more, and this time even longer than before. It feels like an eternity passes as he contemplates my story. "Our stories tell of the black ice's consuming power. It strips the ice of it's purity, and twists it with darkness and corruption. We Volkmajster know the danger the black ice poses. We have remembered while the humans have forgotten it and us. It cannot be allowed to grow. It must be destroyed, and hopefully completely this time." Czaero looks me in the eyes, and smiles. "Very well, Viggo, sire of Boveris the Swift. We will join the humans once again for the first time in thousands of years. We will help purge Freljord of the black ice, once and for all. The Volkmajster are with you."

XXXXXXX

"Just like that?" Brant asked.

"Just like that." Viggo confirmed. "While Lissandra may have gotten rid of all proof of the Watchers and of the Volkmajster for the humans, she did not destroy the history for the Volkmajster themselves. They retained the legends concerning the black ice, their alliance with Queen Avarosa, and the war with the Watchers. They understood the danger that Lissandra posed if she were allowed to grow in strength unhindered." Brant digested all this information with a frown.

"That… Makes sense I suppose. I would've loved to have met the Volkmajster. They sound very interesting." He admitted. Silence spread between the two for a while, before Brant sighed. "Well, I should go and tell the Council. They'll be fascinated to learn more of the Volkmajster's existence." He said. Viggo only nodded to him and continued practicing. Brant made it to the door, but paused before opening it. An idea formed in his head. "Hey, Viggo?" He questioned, glancing back. Viggo looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Can… Can I see your Volkmajster form?" Brant asked hesitantly. Viggo blinked, but smiled.

"As you wish. Brace yourself though." He warned. Brant gulped but nodded. Viggo halted his practicing and exhaled deeply. Then, before Brant's eyes, Viggo began to change. His limb lengthened, and Viggo began to enlarge. His face, set in a grimace, stretched out until he had a snout. Fur that matched the pitch blackness of Viggo's hair grew from every pore of his body, consuming his clothes along with them. Viggo's hands turned into large claws that could've easily held Brant's head within them. A tail grew out from behind Viggo and swished. Suddenly the small cell they stood in was even smaller. Viggo positively towered over Brant, his furry head hitting the ceiling and causing him to crouch to fit the room. Viggo's forearms were almost as long as Brant's legs, and thicker than them too. Teeth as long as Brant's finger bared themselves in a purely wolfish smile, as storm colored eyes regarded Brant. Brant could swear they had a sort of eerie glow to them. "_Tada._" Viggo's voice was extremely low and guttural, completely inhuman. The change had only taken a few seconds, and now a beast straight out of a nightmare was crouched over Brant. It reminded Brant of the champion Warwick, but only because of the wolf similarity. Viggo _oozed_ terror and power.

"H-Holy…" Brant stammered. He gulped, every hair standing on end. His instincts were screaming for him to run, flee from the creature before him. It took all his willpower not to bolt from the room. "T-That's a-amazing!" He complimented. Viggo chuckled, a low rumble in his chest. Brant swore the room shook with it. Maybe that was just his imagination.

"Go tell your Council." He ordered. Brant didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

_Hello dear readers! I managed to get out another chapter! This chapter is a bit different, since the stories are cut up. Also, I have to admit that the scene with Ashe, Sejuani, and Viggo reminds me of the singular scene from Mean Girls that I know about (Please, I beg you, don't inquire how I know about it) Please comment on how the chapter looks and inform me of any errors I might have missed. I hope you enjoy!_

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter_


	10. The Frozen Marshes

Brant peeked inside the room before he entered. Viggo was wall-sitting this time, but Brant didn't even blink at that. What was important was that Viggo was in his human form again. Sighing, Brant entered the room and shut the door. "Hey Viggo. Glad to see you're _you_ today." He breathed honestly. Viggo chuckled in amusement.

"I'm always _me_, Brant." He countered. Brant rolled his eyes.

"You get what I mean." Viggo shrugged in reply. Brant pinched the bridge of his nose, but decided to move on. "Ok, so, questions! We've got more questions!" Brant exclaimed instead.

"Alright then. Ask away." Viggo ordered.

"Who was Boveris the Swift?" Brant began.

"Boveris was my mentor, and gave me my teeth. He was the greatest hunter amongst the Volkmajster. He gained his title 'The Swift' because he was the fastest amongst the pack. He could dodge any arrow and every blade. One moment he would be there, and the next he wouldn't. No one could match his speed." Viggo explained.

"What exactly do you mean when you say he was your 'mentor?' You never fully explained that." Brant asked.

"Mentor simply means that he would watch over me and lead all of my training. He would assess my ability and judge what I needed to improve. When he deemed I had finished my training, he would tell the shaman. If he deemed me worthy to become blood-kin, then he would ask me." Viggo expanded. Brant frowned slightly, scratching his chin.

"Since you were his sire, does that mean all your accomplishments would reflect on him?" Viggo stared at Brant, baffled at the question.

"Reflect on him? Brant, what I do reflects on only myself, and thus the _pack _indirectly. An individual's worth is won only by the _individual_ according to the Volkmajster. Anyone could command a powerful servant, but to wield that power yourself and wield it _responsibly_ is what the Volkmajster respect. That's why a Volkmajster earns a title by what they do, like Boveris did. You try to better yourself, and that makes the pack all the more stronger. '_If a part is strong, then the whole grows stronger._' It's connected." Brant blinked at Viggo.

"That's… really interesting. But what if there's a bad Volkmajster?" Brant inquired.

"Then the shaman and leader decide to banish the individual, for the good of the pack. Everything, and I do mean _everything_, is done so that the pack grows stronger and survives. The Volkmajster are very group-minded. Incredibly so." Viggo answered. Brant stored away this information for later. Then he grew silent. After a few seconds stretched into a few minutes, Viggo frowned suspiciously. "Speak, Brant. What's on your mind?" Brant clenched his teeth, struggling with himself.

"Well, I- You see…. The Council…" He trailed off again. Viggo sighed.

"_Speak_, Brant. You won't offend me." Viggo assured him. Those words broke the dam that had built in Brant's throat.

"The Council asked me once again about the Frozen Marshes." He blurted hurriedly. Viggo's expression hardened, just as Brant feared. "I tried to tell them that I didn't think it was a good idea, but they insisted. They wouldn't listen to-" Brant silenced at a gesture from Viggo. Viggo stood up and sat down in the middle of the cell.

"It's alright Brant. I trust you enough to tell you, and I don't want you getting in trouble." Viggo took a few deep, slow breaths. "It's just… difficult to talk about." Brant was surprised. Viggo never seemed to have trouble speaking his mind. Brant was about to dissuade Viggo from speaking, but Viggo beat him to it. "The Frozen Marshes was, as I said, officially called a victory. Truthfully, it was a terrible waste of life. Thousands of soldiers died because the threat was underestimated. So many souls were sent to the slaughter." The cell went quiet as Viggo paused. Brant had the feeling Viggo was steadying himself. "One of our richest mines was located in a large hill right next to the Frozen Marshes. There was an enormous amount of iron ore there, and some True Ice. That's why it was heavily fortified from the very beginning. It was a very important supplier of ore to Queen Avarosa's forces. However, reports came in that one of the rebellious tribes was heading towards it to attack. The reports said that the force was small, and could easily be destroyed. So the Circle decided to send most of our new men there to get them some experience. I wasn't too keen on the idea, but the majority agreed with it. Twenty thousand men were sent there, Brant. Most of them just boys, newly trained and eager." Viggo paused again. "Only a few days later, a messenger arrived back. He was half dead when he came in. He told us that the earlier reports of it only being a small invasion were lies. An army had descended upon our hapless soldiers. What had once been twenty thousand had been reduced to only around _five hundred_." Brant stared at Viggo, stunned. Words refused to leave his lips. He could only listen as Viggo kept going.

"I demanded that I take some of our best men and go save the survivors and the mine. The messenger said that those who weren't slaughtered had taken refuge within the mine itself, but now they were trapped by the opposing forces. He had been a prisoner of the enemy army, but had managed to slip away. Our men were under siege, and they did not have enough supplies to last that long. The Circle agreed to let me head out, and I was given the location of a secret back entrance to the mines, where I would be able to contact the survivors without running into the rebels. When I finally found the soldiers…"

XXXXXXX

"They're just up ahead, sir." Reports one of the scouts I sent ahead.

"Good. The sooner we're out of this tiny tunnel, the better." Ralf grumbles beside me. I ignore him.

"What state are they in?" The scout hesitates, and an uneasy feeling settles within me.

"It… It would be easier to show you, sir." I glance at Ralf. Worry colors his expression as well, and we move forward quickly. Soon enough, light appears up ahead that isn't caused by our own lanterns. However, what it lights up isn't exactly uplifting.

The cramped space of the cold, rocky tunnel opens up to an enormous cavern. However, there's barely anyone inside it to fill the space. Immediately at the sight of us, shouts rise within the cavern. The few that can rise stumble to their feet and run towards us. In the light of the lanterns, dirtied and bloody faces become visible. Tears are running down their faces. Sobs are torn out of throats in ragged heaves. Gibberish that must've been desperate pleas or hopeful cries spill from hundreds of throats as these broken boys flood us. I feel a hand grip my arm. It clings to me as if I would disappear. A face appears, so young and yet so scarred. The eyes that look up at me are brimming with water and wild panic. The sight involuntarily burns into my memory. They look at me as if I was a god, sent to deliver, or a ghost, sent to haunt. I feel so disconnected at that moment, as if I was as unreal as these men thought I was. All my senses begin to blur together, until it's just a dizzying mess. Finally something in me snaps. I need room. I have to think. I have to make them _stop._

"_ALL SOLDIERS AT ATTENTION!_" Comes the thunderous roar from my throat. The words echo deafeningly within the cavern, and the frenzied movement ceases after a moment. The troops stand up tall, or as tall as they can manage. So many eyes stare at me, as if I were a beacon of light in a dark room. "How many of you are there?" I dare to ask, even though I know the answer.

"About five hundred, sir." Finally comes a reply. My teeth clench tightly until it hurts. I knew, but some part of me wanted confirmation. It got what it wished for. I stand there for a while, frozen. A hand on my shoulder brings me back to reality. I glance at Ralf, nodding my thanks.

"Is the enemy directly outside the mine's main entrance?" I throw out the question.

"Yes sir. They took over the fortifications outside, and now they're keeping us pinned inside." Someone answers.

"But you have an exit, right!? That's how you got in!" The words set off another frenzy of whispers, and the small force pushes against us again. I don't want another flood.

"I said _AT ATTENTION!_" The command makes them right themselves again, for the moment. "Yes we have an exit. You will gather the injured and prepare them for travel. However, I ask those of you who are still able to fight to join us in retaking the fortifications outside. Will anyone join us?" My question is met with complete silence. No one steps forward at my offer. The eyes that once trained on me now search everything but.

"Viggo, you can't expect them to fight." Ralf says from behind me. "They've been through enough." I close my eyes, breathing in deeply. Eyes filled with fear stare back at me through the darkness of my eyelids. I can smell the terror in the air, feel the despair choking it. The appearance of my men and I has given a small ray of hope. Yet I would take all that away if I sent them out again. They don't want to fight. There is no morale here. There is only sadness and fear.

"I'm sorry." I say into the silence. "I did not know many of the men sent here by the Circle. I cannot claim the same familiarity that you can when speaking of them. I cannot say if they were kind, or caring, or brotherly, or anything. I did not know them." I pause for a moment. "But what I _do_ know is that they were brave. Your comrades, your _brothers_-in-arms, were very, _very_ brave. Brave enough to give their very _lives_ for you. Brave enough to sacrifice themselves for their families back home. Brave enough to sacrifice themselves to help unify Freljord. They died with weapons in their hands, in the midst of battle. Fighting for _honor_. Fighting to protect both you and our people. Because when it comes down to it, we are the first and last defenders for our families and friends back home. We are all that stands between them and annihilation at the hands of these _brutes_ who just took our comrades. If we are going to protect them, then we have to band together and _fight_. When you joined, you pledged yourself into service. We may have all come from different tribes, but now we are one. _We_ fight to protect each other and _our_ home. _We_ fight to better _our _Freljord. _We_ fight for a worthy cause, because your comrades found it worthy enough to _sacrifice_ themselves. Hope might've seemed bleak when you fled into these mines, but _do not_ be discouraged. Do not let those soldiers, your _brothers and sisters_, die for _nought_. Take up your arms and avenge them. Take up your weapons, and fight against the tide that wants to drown _our_ home in blood. You are not cowards. _We_ are not cowards. _We_ are _warriors_. _We_ are a family, bound by the trials and pains of combat. We fight beside each other and for each other. We leave no man behind, and do not let our fallen be forgotten. Will anyone stand with me, and avenge our fallen brethren?" My words echo throughout the cavern as silence resumes its reign. For a few moments, no one stirs. I fear that my spontaneous speech has done nothing.

Then a lone soldier steps forward.

He's joined by a few others. Perhaps half of the survivors come forward, but it's better than I hoped for. I put a fist to my heart and bow low. "I'm honored to have you join in the fight. You're all very brave, every one of you." I state, a smile unconsciously on my face. "Those who decided not to fight, take the wounded and go out the back. Do not think of yourselves as cowards. What you've been through is terrible. You've earned a rest." As the troops separate, Ralf slaps me on the back with a grin.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Viggo! That speech certainly wasn't the best, but it somehow worked! Good job! Now, how are we going about this whole thing?" He inquires. I exhale with relief. This was something I knew how to do.

"We have to split our forces, and send out a force to distract the enemy while our other force pours out of the mines. They don't know that or reinforcements are inside the mines. They'll think that the force outside is all the help that was sent. While they're distracted, we'll charge out from the mines and attack from within the fortifications. Ralf, you'll lead the force distracting the enemy. Don't engage them too directly until we come out from the mines. That way casualties can be kept a minimum while still drawing attention. Once we've caused enough chaos and the enemy's attention is split, then you can charge into the fortifications. Head out using the secret entrance we came in through so the rebels won't find you. I'll lead the forces charging from the mines and listen for fighting before we attack. Got it?" Ralf nods with a grin, and I clap him on the shoulder in return. "Good. Now, let's avenge our fallen."

"_So you basically trapped the enemy between both you and Ralf's men?" Brant questioned finally. He had stayed silent for the most part._

"_Exactly. We had to take them by surprise if we were going to limit the amount of deaths on our side." Viggo answered._

"_Just the deaths on your side? So you took no prisoners?" Brant inquired. Viggo's eyes narrowed._

"_There was no mercy left in us for the rebels."_

"Steady those shields. Link them together! Getting out of the tunnels is going to be the hardest part! Maintain your positions until we've cleared the entrances and managed to make it to the center. By then, Ralf should be able to reach us and crush the enemy between us. Ready yourselves!" I shout. The men stand together closely, shields raised to form a barrier. Some men stand between the shield bearers, holding long pikes to stab enemies through the small spaces between shields. Soon enough, we begin to hear combat coming from further down the tunnel. Ralf must've worked overtime to reach the rebel forces quickly. I smile proudly, but return my expression to neutral again. We had work to do. "Ready!" All the soldiers tense. "March!" At my command, the large group of soldiers starts forward at a brisk pace. Light from outside begins to brighten our vision, and the sounds of combat grow louder. "Don't falter! This is it!" I roar just as we begin to exit the mines. Ralf has done his job well, and we manage to get a feet paces before attention is drawn to us. Pretty soon, arrows start thudding into the front shields. Warriors run to bash against our advance. Some are taken out by the pikes, but some manage to take out our shield bearers. Our progress is slowed down to a painful crawl.

"Fill in the gaps! We have to keep moving!" I order. Men take the fallen's places, and our group slowly continues to move forward. After a slow and agonizing eternity, we finally make it out of the mines and into the center of the camp. Ralf and his men are starting to pour into the camp as well, but they need help. "_Alright men! Avenge our comrades! CHARGE!"_ I shouted over the roar of fighting. At my command, our forces break into smaller groups. The battlefield is soon enveloped in chaos. My rage boils beneath the surface, but I keep my head cool. The emotion is fuel, but does not control me. I go into a sort of trance. My scythes swing in an endless, frenzied dance. I lift shields, deflect blows, slice through armor. Blood flies everywhere, painting everything red. Sounds and sights begin to cut out and blur. I can't feel anything anymore. I'm only vaguely aware of the passing of time. My thoughts are only on the blades I dodge and the flesh I cut. I keep fighting until a voice cuts through the cold fog that had settled over my mind.

"_Viggo! Enough!_" I snap my head to the side. It's a figure wearing the symbol of Queen Avarosa. It takes a while for the figure's features to register beyond the symbol. It's Ralf, approaching me slowly. I smell no trace of fear coming off of him. He just knows to approach me slowly. "Viggo, the battle's over. They're all slain. You can stop now." He says soothingly. As he talks, my mind is released from the battle-ready state it was in. The tension in my body fades away slowly, and I can sense exhaustion within my muscles. I was angrier than I thought. Around me lie numerous bodies from the rebel forces. The camp is devoid of all enemy life. In the sky, the sun is already beginning to set. The battle must've taken hours. It's only then that I realize I'm in my Volkmajster form. When had I changed? I change back with a shake of my head, and Ralf catches me. I had more injuries than expected, but that wasn't important.

"How are our loses?" I question immediately when I can stand on my own again.

"We lost over a hundred or so men, but we got them all." The numbers still make me cringe. There had been too much death here. Far too much death.

"Separate our soldiers from theirs and prepare them all for burial." I order. One of the troops, a youngling that had survived out of the twenty thousand sent initially, yells angrily.

"Prepare _them_ for burial?! Sir, they looted our men and dumped their bodies into a pit before burning them! Why should we give them a proper burial if they treated us so poorly even _after_ they destroyed us?!" The argument is met with many other growls of agreement from the other survivors that joined the battle and lived. I stare at the boy, and after a few seconds he looks away. I stay silent for a few seconds, mulling over what he's said.

"Loot the bodies then," I order instead, "But we _will_ prepare them for burial." I look at the boy again, and then make eye contact with each of the survivors. "We bury them because we have honor while they did not. By doing so, we prove ourselves better. Now go. There's been enough arguments and death here." The soldiers wordlessly obey my commands, and I look over the battlefield once again. Ulf once told me that death didn't care who you were. It came for you all the same. As I look at the bodies, his words ring with truth. These soldiers were only boys, not men. Yet here they lay, broken and bloody in the snow. This shouldn't have happened. Shame and guilt floods me. If only I hadn't let the Circle go through with this. If only I had been a little more insistent on sending veterans. So many deaths could've been avoided if I had just pushed.

_I_ let this happen. Their deaths were my fault.

A hand grips my shoulder abruptly. I jolt at the contact and glance at the figure. Ralf looks at me, concern and knowing in his eyes. I already know what he's going to say before he speaks. "I know that look, Viggo. Don't you dare blame yourself for this." I shrug off his hand and walk away, but Ralf stays with me. "_Viggo_." He persists. I shake my head firmly.

"It's my fault, Ralf. If I had just stayed firm and insisted that more experienced soldiers had been sent-" I start, but Ralf cuts me off.

"Don't give me that, Viggo. You had no control over this. _This. Is. Not. Your. Fault._" He stresses with a frown. "You take too much blame that doesn't belong to you. You can't save everyone, Viggo." I stare at Ralf for a long time. I know he's right. The logical part of me acknowledges the truth. I can't save everyone.

"That doesn't mean I can't try." I answer him.

XXXXXXX

Brant didn't speak. Something told him to wait. Maybe it was how cool and indifferent Viggo's expression had turned. Whatever it was, Brant waited. After about a minute of complete silence, Brant hesitantly spoke. "So what happened to the mine and those soldiers?" He inquired softly.

"The soldiers were sent back to the castle, and given rest. More experienced men were sent to the mine to fortify it even more. We couldn't allow something like that to happen again." Viggo answered. Brant frowned slightly.

"So what did the Circle say when you returned?" Viggo's face turned impossibly colder, as if he were made of stone.

"They labeled it a victory, and praised me for my triumph. I did not return to the Circle for weeks, dedicating myself to training the soldiers that survived the battle so that they would be ready next time." Brant frowned. Pangs of sympathy surged through him as he looked at Viggo.

"You still blame yourself, don't you." It was more of a statement then a question. Viggo didn't meet Brant's eyes. That only confirmed it. "Viggo, Ralf was right. It wasn't your fault that those men died. You shoul-"

"_Enough_, Brant." Viggo interrupted sharply. "Please. Just go tell your Council." Brant wanted to argue, wanted to convince Viggo that he wasn't at fault. However, Brant couldn't find it in himself to argue. Despite the neutrality of Viggo's face, Brant could see anguish in those stormy eyes. No matter what Brant said, Viggo wouldn't drop the guilt. It was pointless to fight him on it. Sighing, Brant rubbed his temples and shook his head.

"... Very well. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said weakly before heading out the cell door and shutting it lightly behind him.

* * *

_Hello again dear readers! It took me a bit longer to make this chapter mostly because I'm starting to get busy outside of writing again. Also, this chapter was a bit more challenging for me. I wanted to get it just right, so I took a bit more time on it. Please comment on how the chapter looks and point out any mistakes I might have made. I hope you enjoy!_

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter_


	11. Time To Act

"Morning, Viggo." Brant greeted, shutting the door behind him. Viggo was going through kick routines now. Thankfully yesterday's discussion seemed forgotten, or at least suppressed. Viggo only glanced at Brant briefly before focusing again.

"Morning." Came his reply. Brant watched him curiously for a while before getting back on track.

"Alright! While you're doing all your fancy kicks, I wanted you to continue where you left off from before. What happened after you recruited the Volkmajster?" Brant inquired. Viggo stayed silent for a bit, still practicing. Brant was about to speak again when Viggo finally spoke.

"Your Council has no questions to ask me about the Frozen Marshes?" Brant's lips pressed into a thin line and he shook his head.

"No, or at least none that seem important enough to bring up the topic. I can see how much it… bothers you to speak of it. I wasn't willing to ask anything unless the Council found it vitally important." Brant answered. That gained another glance from Viggo. He looked surprised. Then Viggo chuckled and shook his head.

"Thank you, Brant. I appreciate it." Brant could hear respect carried in Viggo's tone. It filled Brant's chest with pride. "Now, to answer your question: I returned to the castle with the Volkmajsters at my side. Ashe and Sejuani were surprised at their numbers, but they accepted the help without argument." Brant snickered and shook his head.

"After seeing _you_ transformed, I can definitely see why. The Volkmajster are pretty intimidating." Brant mused. Viggo smirked at Brant's words and nodded.

"Indeed. Once there, Czaero agreed to negotiate and work with us through me. After questioning Ashe and Sejuani, I sent the Volkmajster off into the mountains to search for Lissandra. That's where they suspected Lissandra was lurking. Thus we had the scouts we needed, but we still required a better army. While Sejuani had certainly improved Ashe's troops in combat, there were still problems. The troops were still wary about one another, and a lot of hostility still existed between them. After talking with Sejuani, I became the Grand Commander once again and helped lead training." Brant blinked at Viggo.

"How did that talk go with Sejuani? I'm sure she wasn't that thrilled to suddenly hand over power." Brant was stunned when Viggo shook his head.

"Actually, Sejuani was fine with it. She only demanded that she wield as much authority over the troops as I did. I agreed, for she had proven herself a great commander already. I could see the difference in discipline and determination between her warriors and Ashe's. Once we worked together, we really began whipping the troops into shape." Brant digested all this information with a frown.

"That seems plausible…. I'm still slightly surprised Sejuani agreed, to be honest." Brant admitted. "Where was Ashe during all of this?" Brant inquired as the question came to him.

"Ashe was busy with negotiations. She handled the diplomatic issues between the newly united tribes. There were a lot of grudges that had built up over the years amongst the tribes. My Queen had to deal with them as well she she united Freljord. Both Ashe and my Queen had to be very careful while talking with the tribes. One mistake could potentially lose an entire tribe, and we couldn't afford that." Viggo said between kicks. Brant felt sympathy build within him for Ashe.

"From what you've said about Avarosa, Ashe must've been under a lot of stress." Viggo nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Knowing how much politics had frustrated Queen Avarosa, I thought it would be helpful if I spoke with Ashe. I figured she could vent her frustrations either to me or another like my Queen had done." Brant raised an eyebrow at Viggo, curious.

"So you went and had a little chat with Ashe?" He inquired with a small smile. Viggo rolled his eyes but nodded. Brant thought for a bit before speaking. "Can you tell me how it went?"

XXXXXX

I knock on the door after a moment of hesitation. A few seconds pass before I hear someone say "Come in!" from the other side. The inside of the room brings back memories. This was where Avarosa spent much of her time writing letters and treatises to the tribes. "Yes?" The voice draws my attention to the large desk in the middle of the room. Papers are piled up high on it, and a lone figure sits writing. Avarosa is bent over her papers, quill moving furiously fast over the parchment. She looks very busy. I should leave her alone for now. However, I had stayed silent too long. She glances up to see who entered.

Blue eyes meet mine, not green.

I'm brought back to the present abruptly. This was Ashe, not Avarosa. Ashe gasps lightly, surprise on her face. "Viggo? Is there something you need? Please, come in." She asks. I step inside fully and shut the door behind me. I struggle to find words. I never was good at starting conversations.

"I... " I trail off awkwardly, frustrated. Then I sigh. I've been blunt to Ashe before. I wasn't about to change. "I just wanted to check up on you. I can imagine you're under a great deal of stress from all the negotiations between the tribes. I know that Queen Avarosa found it all a little…" I try to find the right word, but Ashe beats me to it.

"Infuriating?" She proposes. A slight smirk finds it's way onto my face. I hear understanding in her tone.

"Sounds like you can relate." I return. Ashe groans and slumps back against her chair. She runs her fingers through her hair with a huff.

"Can I ever…" She mumbles. She puts the quill down and stares at the ceiling. "If I do something to calm one tribe, then another feels slighted or wants similar treatment. I have to tread so carefully around everyone. While you were gone, we began forming the Circle again with all the tribes' mystics and leaders." Ashe rubs her temples. Something tells me the new Circle is just as chaotic as it was for Avarosa. "There's so much yelling, and everyone wants their ideas to be chosen. They can never fully agree on just one thing. It's _exhausting_." Ashe emphasizes. Then she glances at me. "Was it _this_ bad for Queen Avarosa?" I chuckle in amusement and nod.

"As a matter of fact, it was. I had to sit in on some of the Circle meetings. I assure you, you have my sympathy. I was lucky. I got to avoid most of the Circle meetings. Unfortunately for you and Queen Avarosa, you have to attend all of them." Ashe smiles a little at that. A slightly awkward and tense silence fills the space between us. I don't know what to say to break it.

"What was she like?" Ashe asks suddenly. I raise an eyebrow at her abrupt question. "Queen Avarosa. What kind of a person was she?" I contemplate the question. How could one describe Queen Avarosa?

"My Queen was very kind. She understood her people, and gave her all to unite Freljord. She took the time to listen to the pleas of everyone, or at least everyone she could. It made her already hefty burden even heavier, but she didn't complain. She was determined to make Freljord into one great nation where all the tribes lived as one. However, she was a warrior as well, and gave no mercy to her enemies. If a tribe rebelled against her, she did not hesitate to use force. She understood how the tribes looked at strength and power." I reply honestly. Then I smile at Ashe. "Truth be told, you and Sejuani remind me of her. Sejuani has my Queen's warrior spirit, while you have her diplomatic charisma. It's interesting to me that you two argue constantly. It makes me wonder if this was how my Queen felt. I'm only just starting to realize how conflicted she was when she had to keep a level head dealing with her advisors and the tribe leaders." Ashe giggles at that.

"I do remember Avarosa wrote about her frustrations in her journal. She said she constantly had to resist strangling someone at her meetings. There actually was a list of Circle members she wanted to use as target practice." That reminds me of something. It takes me a few seconds before realization dawns upon me. I burst out into laughter, earning a suspicious look from Ashe. "What?"

"That explains something Avarosa used to do. In order to deal with her stress from politics, I advised her to practice her archery in her spare time, along with venting to me. Sometimes she would pin pieces of paper to the targets. Something would be written on it, but I could never tell what. Now I know." Ashe joins in my laughter for a time. The tension between us eases greatly. When we stop, another silence extends between us, but it isn't as awkward as before. This time, I break it. "You know, I will advise you to do the same. Archery practice would help you relieve some stress, and keep you prepared for combat. Also, if you'd like, I could chat with you and allow you to vent. It won't be the first time I've heard a queen's frustrations." I offer with a small smile to reassure her. Ashe regards me with an unreadable expression, thinking over what I've said. Then she smiles warmly and nods.

"That's very kind of you, Viggo. I'll take you up on that offer and suggestion. I could really use something to release all this stress." She admits with a giggle. "You better prepare yourself, Viggo." I smirk at her.

"I think I can handle it." I counter. We regard each other for a brief amount of time before Ashe averts her eyes and a faint blush rises on her cheeks. I sense she has another question for me. I wait patiently.

"Viggo, what did you personally think of Avarosa? As a person, not a queen." What did I think? I frown slightly, perplexed. It takes me some time before I can answer. When I do, I speak my mind.

"I greatly respected her. At first, I admit, she was just a figure. I was following Ulf, my tribe's mystic. He had decided we should unite with Queen Avarosa. I obeyed him, but did not have a real opinion on my Queen. I only realized what kind of person she was much later. Through many conversations, Queen Avarosa became someone I was willing to follow without Ulf's orders. She was not perfect, but for all her faults she tried her best. She used her strengths efficiently, and did not overextend herself." Nostalgia washes over me as I speak, and for once I let it. "She was very brave, and noble. She cared for all the people of Freljord, and took Freljord's pains as her own. She was inspiring with her dedication, but she still seemed human. At least, she seemed human to me. She could be vulnerable at times. I saw her at her best, and I saw her at her worst. I saw her laugh, and I saw her cry. I saw her furious, and I saw her exhausted. To me, she wasn't the supposed Goddess that everyone else built her to be. To me, she was simply an amazing person. One that I trusted with my life, and was proud to be trusted by in return." Ashe doesn't speak after I finish. Instead, she regards me with an awed expression. Ashe looks down at her papers for a few seconds. Then she finally speaks.

"She regarded you highly too, you know." I blink at her. "She trusted you completely. She valued you more than anyone. She mentioned hundreds of times that she feared she would've gone mad without your help." Ashe smiles, but there's a tinge of sadness to it. "When you disappeared, she was so distraught. She searched for you for so long. She never forgot you, even at the very end." A strange pain stabs me deep within my chest. My throat closes so tightly I can't respond right away.

"... My only regret is that I couldn't tell her what happened." I admit softly. Another round of silence comes over us both, this one laden with sorrow. Ashe waits before speaking again, and she graciously changes the topic.

"Let's not stay in such a melancholy state." She says. She rises from her chair, and puts on a smile. "I've dealt with enough letters for a while now. I think I'll go practice some archery. Care to join me? I'd like to see how I compare to Queen Avarosa, or her famous Commander." I raise an eyebrow at the challenge, but it brings a smirk to my face.

"I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" I return. Ashe's smile turns genuine. "Although I warn you; You have quite the bar to jump over." Ashe laughs as she pushes open the door. She winks back at me with a playful grin.

"We'll just have to see."

XXXXX

Viggo was still practicing his kicks, so he couldn't see the slow, mischievous smile spread across Brant's face. "Quite the ladies' man for a quiet guy, Viggo. I think Ashe likes you." The comment caused Viggo to actually falter in his kick routine. He scowled deeply at Brant, which only made Brant laugh.

"Must I remind you that Ashe is _married_, Brant?" Viggo snarled, but Brant only raised an eyebrow. "And besides, that's ridiculous. I wasn't made for romance or love, Brant. It's not something I can experience." That gave Brant pause. He stared at Viggo with a deep frown.

"What are you talking about? Do you _really_ believe that?" He inquired.

"I was made for war. I'm little more than a weapon. Who could love someone made explicitly for violence? Besides, I don't know anything about romance. I wouldn't identify it or know how to handle it even if it found me." Viggo answered. Brant could only stare at Viggo, slack-jawed with disbelief. After a while, Brant rubbed his face in exasperation.

"Ugh. Nevermind. So I take it Ashe started talking to you and practicing after you spoke with her?" He asked instead. Viggo nodded.

"Yes. We spoke almost every day from then on, and she practiced when she could. I was surprised initially at her skill with the bow. She's very good, practically equal to Avarosa herself. With Ashe and Sejuani, it felt like I had Avarosa and Ralf back at my side." Brant blinked at Viggo.

"Sejuani? How does she fit in here?" He inquired.

"As I began working with Sejuani to improve our troops' training, Sejuani and I would train with each other daily as well. She was very skilled with Ralf's flail. He couldn't have picked a better person to give it to." Brant scratched his chin.

"When did that start?"

XXXXXX

I walk out to the courtyard again. The troops were done practicing for the day, but I wanted to get some training in myself. However, as I step outside, I spot another figure. Sejuani was training alone. Seems she had the same idea. I debate whether or not I should disturb her. Should I come back later to train? Before I can decide, Sejuani spots me. She halts, pulling back Ralf's flail to her side. "Coming to train too?" She inquires. I nod and approach her. Might as well.

"Seems like we think alike." I muses. It earns a faint smile from Sejuani.

"So it seems." She agrees. She pauses then, her expression thoughtful. "Since we're both here, would you like to train together?" I'm surprised at the offer, but I nod. It makes sense. Training an actual person would be more beneficial. We separate, putting a good distance between each other. Sejuani begins to swing Ralf's flail, keeping it in motion, and I grip both of my scythes. Then we start to circle each other. Neither of us makes a move to attack yet. "So who was Ralf exactly? You said he was your second." Sejuani asks as we watch each other. I raise an eyebrow. Was she trying to distract me, or was the question genuine? I guess it didn't truly matter. It made the exercise more challenging anyways.

"Yes. Ralf was my second. We bonded when we were children, and he became my brother essentially." As I speak, Sejuani lunges forward. She swings Ralf's flail towards me. I deflect it and throw my free scythe, but Sejuani dodges the blade and grabs the chain. With a yank, we're pulling towards each other. We scuffle for a bit, trading blows. Eventually we separate again and begin our circling again. My jaw feels sore where she punched me, but I spot her shaking out her arm from where I struck it.

"You claimed you were from the Icefang clan. You know they followed me. Have you visited them yet?" She questions. I nod my head.

"It saddened me to learn that they had forgotten about our close friends, the Volkmajster." Again, Sejuani lunges forward. I meet her advance once again, and we clash with our weapons and fists.

"You brought them back." She says as we trade attacks. "Your tribe could rebuild their connection."

"That's what I'm hoping for." I answer, dodging an overhead swipe from the flail. However, a boot nails me right in the face, and I fall backwards from the impact. Blood drizzles down my chin, but I disregard it. I roll to the side to avoid another swing from Sejuani, and throw out my scythe as I do. I calculate the throw well, and it hits Sejuani in the face. I can't help but grin in satisfaction. Sejuani's head snaps back up from the impact's momentum, but her helmet's lost. Blood leaks from her nose as well, and her eyes narrow at me.

"Not bad, for a centuries old warrior." She compliments with a smirk. Our weapon clash once again in a deadly dance, and I return her expression.

"Not bad, for a young brat." Sejuani narrows her eyes at my taunt. She presses on the offensive even more. The courtyard rings each time our weapons meet. Everything becomes a frenzied blur. My body goes numb as my mind goes into its battle state. I feel as though I'm battling Ralf again, training after all the other soldiers turned in for the day. Sejuani lands another kick to my stomach, but I tighten my core when it lands. I grasp the leg and twist it away. My action throws Sejuani off balance, but in a display of skill she manages to kick me with her other leg. We both end up on the ground, but the fight isn't over. Like the first day we met, we wrestle. Sejuani has the upper hand with her heavy armor, but I win when it comes to raw strength. Eventually our struggle ends when Sejuani gets a hand on one of my scythes. She holds it to my throat just as I hold the other to hers. We stay like that, huffing from exertion, before Sejuani smirks.

"Draw?" She asks. I chuckle, but agree.

"Draw." With that being said, she gets off of me. When I regain my feet, she hands back my scythe.

"You're pretty impressive, Viggo. Not many can hold their own against me, especially for so long. And no one has ever beaten me before." I smile faintly at the compliment as I retrieve the fallen flail.

"Thank you. You are one of the fiercest warriors I've ever met. Our battle before was one of the hardest I've ever fought." I return honestly. I extend my hand to her, returning her flail. "You do Freljord proud. I'm honored to fight alongside you, whatever may come." My praise brings color to her cheeks as she takes her flail from me. Her eyes are averted from me, and she nods.

"I'm honored to fight beside you as well." She replies. A moment of silence passes between us before Sejuani inhales and exhales deeply. "We should do this again." She says abruptly. "The training will do us good, and besides," Now she grins wolfishly at me, "I enjoy beating you into the ground." The taunt brings a mirroring grin to my own face.

"I'm glad I can entertain you, Sejuani." I say, amused. "We certainly will have to do this again."

XXXXXX

"Ok, now _that_ was definitely flirting, Viggo." Brant argued with a grin. Viggo scowled in annoyance and shook his head.

"It was bantering, Brant! It's completely different!" Viggo corrected. Brant didn't believe him.

"Hardly. And you can't use the excuse of a husband this time. Sejuani isn't married." Brant pointed out, still grinning. Viggo turned his head to face Brant, actually dividing his attention from his kick routine. Irritation was painted on his features.

"Brant, it was only sparring! There was nothing romantic going on! I refuse to be a part of these… These…. _Pairings_ you seem to be making about me!" Viggo growled. Brant huffed and threw up his hands.

"Well I'm _sorry_ if you're just denser than a brick wall!" Viggo glared at Brant, but Brant ignored him. "So you had little dates with Ashe and Sejuani. Oh excuse me, '_chats' _and '_sparring matches_.'" Brant made air quotes around the words. He moved on quickly though, so Viggo couldn't protest. "When did you guys finally move against Lissandra?" Viggo exhaled, and Brant swore it was with relief.

"We finally decided to move against Lissandra after the first assassins showed up." He answered. Brant's eyebrows shot up.

"Assassins? She sent assassins?" Viggo nodded.

"Yes. Luckily we caught them and killed them. Lissandra had obviously realized that Ashe and Sejuani had joined forces against her. She attempted to eliminate both of them. After the first assassin was found, I knew we had to move soon."

XXXXXX

I take my seat at the large circle table. Ashe and Sejuani sit on opposite sides of me. It's a little odd, but I understand the reason. I was the one who proposed they worked together. I would be the one to keep them from killing each other. The rest of the Circle files in quickly. I half expect to see Ulf walk in, but I know he isn't here. It saddens me slightly nonetheless. I bring myself back to reality once everyone sits. Ulf used to start the meetings. What would he say? After I consider it, I steel myself to speak. I stand up. "Thank you all for coming on such a short notice." I start. The room hushes and all eyes are drawn to me. "As most of you have been told, there were assassination attempts on both the lives of Ashe and Sejuani just a few minutes prior to this meeting." My words nonetheless start faint whisperings amongst the Circle members. "Luckily, I was close by to see and stop the attempt on Ashe's life." I see Ashe smile at me out of the corner of my eye. I nod to her in return before continuing. "I knew from experience that the Watchers try to eliminate the figurehead of a force to make it easier to defeat the force itself. Lissandra would try to take out Ashe and Sejuani, so I ran to find Sejuani after leaving Ashe with Tryndamere." As I say it, I nod to Tryndamere on the other side of Ashe. He returns the gesture with a small nod of his own. "When I reached Sejuani, the assassin just revealed himself. Sejuani and I, along with her generals, managed to eliminate the man." Sejuani nods to me, expressing her thanks. I nod to her in return as well. "However, I know that this is only the first of many attempts. There _will_ be another attack. That's why I suggest we speed up everything in order to mobilize as swiftly as possible." Conversations soon sprout up around the table. Eventually, someone speaks to me.

"How are you sure that it was Lissandra who sent the assassins?" I had a feeling that question might come up. I retrieved the blade from my pocket and slid it across the table.

"That dagger's blade is made of black ice. It's as sharp as steel, and almost all of the Watchers' assassins would use these weapons. That way it would send a message that no one was safe from their grasp." The dagger is passed around for all the Circle to see. When it reaches me again, I shatter the blade with my scythe, and place the remains on the table.

"So you propose that we leave immediately?" Someone else questions.

"I propose that we leave as soon as we are ready." I correct patiently. "The troops should finish their training and we have to prepare all the supplies we'll need. The longer we take, the more assassins Lissandra will send. Also, the longer we take, the more time Lissandra will have to prepare for when we march against her and her forces. We need to use our time efficiently to get done what has to be and get our troops ready." The Circle once again descends into noise. I rub my temple. This definitely wasn't my forte. How did Ulf stand it? Finally, the chamber quiets, and I speak. "All in favor, say Aye." I command. The room booms with the Circle's voices. "All in favor, say Nay." Silence ensues, a stark contrast to the sound before. My eyes widen, stunned. The Circle had actually agreed unanimously.

"_Hey wait! You said the Circle never fully agreed to an idea!" Brant interrupted. Viggo sighed and rolled his eyes._

"_When I spoke of the Circle, I was referring to Avarosa's Circle, which existed during my true time." Viggo stated. Brant frowned, annoyed._

"_Oh fine. Just continue."_

I glance at Ashe and Sejuani. "While it isn't required since the Circle has given a unanimous answer, I do want to hear what the Queens' opinions are. Your voices would usually hold the ultimate decision." It sounds so strange to call them Queens. It will take me time to get used to it. Ashe and Sejuani stay silent for a few moments, thinking. Then Sejuani nods.

"I agree with the Circle. Viggo's suggestion is logical. The sooner we get rid of Lissandra, they better for us and for Freljord." She answers.

"I agree with Sejuani, and thus the Circle. Lissandra is a danger to us all, not just Freljord. Attacking her when she isn't fully prepared could potentially spare lives. As Sejuani said, the sooner we get rid of her, the better." The two glance at each other, faintly surprised. I'm just satisfied that they've agreed with each other.

"I thank you both for your opinions." I comment. Then I redirect my attention to the Circle once again. "With that, our meeting is concluded. We have much to do. The Circle is dismissed."

XXXXXXX

Brant still glared at Viggo when he finished his story. "I still think you tricked me. The Circle _did_ fully agree." He argued.

"_Ashe and Sejuani's_ Circle, not Avarosa's." Viggo corrected. Brant sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, yeah…" He muttered. "Well then, I guess I'll return to the Council." Brant mused. Viggo nodded his farewell. As Brant turned towards the door, He glanced over his shoulder with a grin. "Just wait until I tell them about your two _lovers_." Viggo's head snapped to Brant and he shifted. Brant yelped as he ducked under a high kick from the irritated Commander.

"Get out, Brant!" Viggo roared. Brant quickly fled the room, but he did spot the minor amusement within Viggo's expression.

* * *

_Hello dear readers! I happy that I managed to get another chapter out! This one's a little jumpy, since I had to go between three flashbacks and the present. I hope I didn't confuse anyone too horribly. Please comment on how the chapter looks in general, and please point out any errors I might have made. I hope you enjoy!_

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter_


	12. Beginning of the End

"Good news, Viggo!" Brant announced with excitement as he entered the room. Viggo halted his push-ups, glancing up at Brant. Brant's elated tone must've grabbed his attention. Curiosity painted Viggo's features, along with his sweat.

"What good news?" He inquired.

"The Council agreed to let you move into an actual room! No more small cell!" Brant burst happily. Viggo blinked at him in surprise and then stood.

"Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with this sudden arrangement?" Brant only grinned at the accusation and shrugged.

"Guilty as charged, but I did not have as big of a role as you'd think. The Council was already planning on moving you. We don't have many questions left for you, and you've proven yourself trustworthy. You also haven't attacked me yet, so you aren't savage." Brant added. Viggo raised an eyebrow at that last bit.

"Was that the initial opinion of me?" Viggo inquired. Brant chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Er, well… sort of." He admitted awkwardly. "We knew nothing about you, so we expected the worst." Viggo only looked amused at the information.

"Interesting." Was all he said. "So, we're moving?" Brant blinked.

"Oh, yes. Hold on." Brant took a deep breath to steady himself. His hands glowed as he tapped into his mana. Teleportation spells weren't his forte, so they weren't easiest to pull off. He had to focus to get it right. After his incantations were finished, Brant threw out his hands and sent out his gathered magic. A portal split the air, rending through space. It thrummed with energy, and Brant signalled for Viggo to go through. "Go on!" Brant huffed, a little breathless. Viggo frowned deeply at the portal, but stepped through it. Brant quickly followed him. The world around him was reduced to swirls of vibrate blues, greens, and purples. Brant was used to the dizzying effects of teleportation by now, but he worried for Viggo. Finally, the spell spit them out at their destination. Brant stumbled a little when he landed. He glanced over, and saw Viggo rubbing his temples. Brant shouldn't have been surprised to see Viggo wasn't as drastically effected. Viggo glanced back at Brant with a frown.

"Why didn't we just walk to my new room?" He inquired. Brant shook his head as the portal shut behind them.

"Council's orders. They don't want anyone to know that you're here." That earned a deeper frown from Viggo. Suspicion was plain on his face.

"What do you mean?" Brant shook his head again though.

"Can we sit first? I'll answer your question then." As he said it, Brant look at his surroundings. The room was furnished to house a champion, with a bed, chairs, and all that would be required to make the room comfortable. Brant headed for one of the chairs, gratefully taking a seat. Viggo took slightly longer, observing the room.

"I'll admit, I'm surprised. This is much more than anything I would've expected." He admitted. Brant chuckled and shrugged.

"The Council likes to show off. Besides, we have a few extra rooms for champions that aren't being used." Viggo sat down across from Brant, clasping his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

"So why does the Council want to keep my presence a secret?" Viggo questioned bluntly. Brant sighed and rubbed his temples. Straight to the questions, it seemed.

"No rest for the weary…" Brant mumbled before taking a deep breath. "Alright, well, The Council doesn't want your presence known because it would draw far too much attention. Certain people are looking for you, Viggo." Viggo's expression turned a little pained, but it was gone before Brant could comment.

"Sejuani and Ashe." Brant nodded in answer.

"Yes. They've been searching for you ever since you disappeared. Now their eyes have turned to our Institute, and we won't outright lie. We've been stalling as best as we can, but they're suspicious now. Apparently they're sending a delegation to search the Institute for you. The Council wants to get as many answers from you as possible before that group arrives. That's half of the reason the Council agreed to give you this new room." Brant admitted.

"They want to erase all evidence of my presence in the dungeons, where Ashe and Sejuani would likely look first." Viggo stated. Brant nodded anyways, faintly impressed.

"Correct. We guess that Ashe and Sejuani will bring the Volkmajster to seek out your scent, so we're doing everything we can to mask and eliminate your trace. That's why you can't leave this room at any time. They wouldn't think to look in one of these rooms, and it'll be cleaned just like your cell. Meanwhile, I'm to question you for longer periods of time. We have, at most, three days or so before the delegation arrives." Viggo nodded his understanding, so Brant started. "Now then, the Council wants you to tell me, without pause, when you finally reached Lissandra and her main forces. Where was Lissandra hiding? How did the battle go? What all happened?" Viggo's eyes narrowed in thought.

"We got reports from the Volkmajster eventually about Lissandra's location. Once we had that, we headed out, mobilizing every soldier we had. We were going to hit her with everything at once, because time wasn't on our side. On the way, we had a number of skirmishes with smaller waves of forces sent to weaken and delay us. Thanks to Sejuani's intense training, our men were well disciplined. We still lost good souls in the fights, but not nearly as many as we could have. After a few days of travel and battle, we finally arrived at Lissandra's citadel. That's when the final battle began."

XXXXXX

The sight makes me clench my teeth. There, amassed before us in the valley below, lie thousands of soldiers. I can see men, trolls, ursine, and a number of others twisted or tricked into serving Lissandra somehow. These soldiers had time to rest before fighting, unlike our own troops. Days of fast travel has taken its toll on our men, and I can see it clearly. However, I can also spot the determination in their eyes. This would be the final battle, no matter the outcome. I grip my scythes tightly at the thought. "This is it." A soft voice says beside me. Ashe stands there, garbed in leather armor and gripping her bow. I nod wordlessly, looking out over the enemy forces. They almost seemed endless.

"The Frostguard stands with Lissandra." Says another familiar voice on the other side of me. I look to where Sejuani points, and see a banner in the distance. The design is familiar, and I'm in slight disbelief. How could the Frostguard fall so far as to help a Watcher? I push to question aside however. Regardless of their past actions, they were the enemy now. I could show them no mercy.

"_What was so surprising about seeing the Frostguard tribe fighting with Lissandra?" Brant inquired, interrupting._

"_The Frostguard was the tribe King Eirik hailed from. They were tasked with defending Freljord from such dangers like the Watchers, which was part of the reason why Avarosa allied with them. It was they who held the secret to defeating the black ice. To find them helping the very creature they were supposed to hunt was shocking. I never expected them to fall." Viggo explained. Brant scratched his chin as he digested this information, and then motioned for Viggo to continue._

"They know we're here. We'll just have to charge right into them. What's important is getting to the citadel, and eliminating Lissandra." I say, eyeing the large citadel behind the enemy forces. It was constructed of complete black ice, with spires rising high into the sky. The sight of so much corruption again fueled the rage inside me. I've seen this sight before. Only, Lissandra wouldn't escape this time.

The Watchers' legacy would die here. _Permanently_.

The air gets colder suddenly, and I look behind me. A giant bird of pure ice stands before me, and it's glowing red eyes regard me. "Fear not. I _know_ that we will win. I can feel it inside me. Freljord will overcome this black ice." She speaks confidently, her voice surprisingly warm. I bow respectfully to the spirit of Freljord.

"Thank you, Anivia. I did not know you very well when you lived during Queen Avarosa's time, but I'm honored to know you now." I speak truthfully. Anivia nods her head to me in return.

"As I am honored to know you, Viggo. I'm glad you've managed to unite these two against the greater threat." She looks at Sejuani and Ashe as she says this, and both girls avert their eyes. I only chuckle in slight amusement before turning to Sejuani. That was enough talk.

"It's time. Alert our forces. We act now." Sejuani nods and hops back on Bristle. Ashe disperses back into the army to join the archers. Sejuani rides behind us, shouting.

"_Alright men! Form up ranks! Shields first, archers in rear, skirmishers in middle! This is it! Prepare to charge!_" She shouts. Her officers take up the call, and soon our army has formed up into one collective unit. Wind buffets me as Anivia takes to the sky with an ear-piercing cry. I hold up one of my scythes and feel the army tense up behind me. They are prepared.

"_BROTHERS AND SISTERS! IT'S TIME TO FIGHT! FOR FRELJORD!_" I shout. The warriors at the front of the army take up the call, and soon the whole valley is filled with their roars. I feel my body changing, elongating into my Volkmajster form. The thrill of the hunt, of battle, fuels the fire already built inside me. I feel so _alive_. A grin finds it's way on my muzzled face. "_CHARGE!_" The thunder of their footsteps crashes over the once-silent valley. I simply run. I fall back within the army, behind the shields. Sejuani appears next to me, but I'm barely aware. Through the spaces in the shields, I can see our enemy getting closer. My senses fade to just my sight. I can't feel anything, can't hear anything but my own breath. Time seems to slow down, as if bracing for impact. Seconds pass before a whistling sound manages to push it's way through the battle-fog over my mind. Sejuani shouts a command, and small shields are raised overhead. Arrows thud down from above, but our force keeps going. We're only a few paces from the front lines of the enemy. A hundred paces.

Fifty paces.

Twenty.

And then zero.

Sound blares through my ears once again as the two armies collide.

I leap high over our own line of shield bearers and into the thick of the enemy army. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the other Volkmajster doing the same. Arrows fly over our own heads as well from our army, bearing down on the enemy with a vengeance. All of this information is collected, but all of it is ignored and simply stored. I swing my scythes out in a deadly spin as I reach the ground again. Some unfortunate soul breaks beneath my feet as I land, and his fellows are soon to follow him to the grave. My world becomes a blur of colors and sounds. I separate friend from foe simply by the armor and symbols they wear. No one has a face. No one matters enough to have a face. Only the mission matters. I have to find the Watcher. I have to finish my job.

As the foes around me are eradicated, I push on towards the black citadel. Colors I recognize as friendly forces begin to appear behind me and beside me in more numbers. Somewhere inside my head registers this fact as our army advances. At the moment it's irrelevant however. I have to keep moving. At one point, some enemy stood in my way. My scythes were already engaged, so I couldn't use them. So instead I reach out with my claw until it clasps something fleshy. Once I find something, I squeeze. Whatever it was pops beneath my hand, and the enemy crumples. The action made my hand slippery, but I shake it off and keep fighting.

"_W-wait. You mean that was someone's… head?" Brant asked, looking a little queasy. Viggo only shrugged._

"_I don't know. I was too far into my trance to realize just what I was doing exactly. I had to achieve my goal. That was all that mattered."_

Eventually my progress is halted by something. An figure of the enemy's colors blurs in front of me, pushing back against with with what I believe was a large club. The logical part of my brain details the figure as a troll by the body structure and size, but my fighting haze only registers him as an enemy. I push back against the figure, intent on reaching the citadel, when a shout draws the logical part of me's attention. "_Back off, Viggo! He's mine!_" The voice and tone matches Sejuani's. Honor makes me kick the figure away and towards the boar rider. I don't know what grudge she holds, but Sejuani's tone brooked no argument. It's her kill, so I move on.

After that, I don't know how much time passes. Eventually the citadel looms before us, and the enemy is retreating back into the fortress. Our soldiers batter against its walls in vain. The realization manages to make it through, and I halt. Our soldiers are easy targets at this moment, and arrows rain down from above. I look for Sejuani, and find her at the closed doors. She obviously won. "Sejuani!" I yell, heading towards her. She gives me a brief nod, understanding.

"On it. _Braum!_" She shouts over the din of battle. Almost immediately, an enormous man strides forward. I've seen him before when we marched out from the castle. Even so, his strength still stuns me as he hefts a shield larger than most men. The soldiers file in behind him as he approaches the door, so I follow suit. Braum faces the door of black ice with an amused expression. He inhales deeply before charging it, shield raised high. I swear the whole wall face quakes beneath that one mighty slam. Sejuani brought a literal walking battering ram. It doesn't take many more hits before the entire door, along with bits of the wall itself, falls backwards. As debris from the improvised entrance rains on us, we rush in. "_Careful in the fortress! Don't get cut off!_" Sejuani yells as we flood into the building. I end up running beside her in the halls, splitting off one way. The enemies that fled into the castle push against us in the corridors, flooding out from branching halls and doors. We batter them all down, but our progress is slowed. It's then that I hear the screams coming from _behind_ us.

The very walls are coming to life to skewer and crush our men.

I snarl in frustration. Why didn't I realize that this whole _citadel_ was the Watcher's weapon?! Our men have entered a deadly trap. As long as Lissandra was alive, she would just pick us all off until our blood flowed from the building in a stream. _Unless_… If Lissandra couldn't focus, then she wouldn't be able to control the black ice out here. That would give our men the advantage and ability to purge the citadel of enemies. But where would Lissandra be? I search my brain for the answer as I rip apart the enemies battering against us. Then I realize the answer.

What better place to wield power than the place where power is most evident? Lissandra had to be in the throne room, which would most likely be in the very center of the citadel. My path decided, I yell to Sejuani. "_Sejuani! _Lead the men and purge this castle of our enemies. I'm going to put a stop to this magic!" She frowns at me, suspicious, but doesn't ask questions. Instead she nods and keeps battering her way down the hall, Bristle stampeding over anyone foolish enough to get in his way. I leap away from the combat, making my way down the branching halls as fast as I possibly can. I have to find someone who knows the castle layout. As if delivered by the gods themselves, I see a group of enemy soldiers turn a corner up ahead. I grin at the small gift and charge into them. They weren't expecting anyone yet, especially not a Volkmajster, so I deal with them quickly. However, I leave one of them alive and pin him to the wall by a claw. It's a troll, with mottled green skin. He grabs at my hand desperately, thrashing in my grasp. "Where is the throne room?" I inquire sharply, my voice a guttural snarl. The troll whimpers beneath my rage, and I feel him gulp. His fear fills the air so thickly, it's almost palpable.

"T-The throne r-room?" He asks dumbly. I growl and my grip tightens. I had no time for this whelp's sniveling.

"Yes. _Tell. Me. NOW._" I command. He whimpers again, and a sour scent fills the air. Nonetheless, he points down the hall he came from.

"D-Down that way! I-It has the b-big door! You can't miss it!" He promises. I glance down the way he points before narrowing my eyes at him again.

"You better hope so, or I'll be back." I warn, depositing him on the floor. Without a moment to lose, I run down the hall. A crackling noise, much like the sound the ice made in my prison when it cracked, fills the air. My instincts and reaction speed are the only things that save me from being skewered by the black ice. I must be getting closer. Lissandra can't be much farther. I have to keep dodging the Watcher's attempts to kill me me as I race ever towards her, with only my sense of hearing warning me about where the black ice would sprout. Her focus must be too divided at that moment to outright trap me. Thanking Sejuani, Ashe, and the others, I finally spot an enormous door decorated with a variety of gems. The opposition I face getting to that door now is harder than even as Lissandra begins to solely focus on me. However, the luck of the gods is once again on my side, as a thunderous quake suddenly shakes the whole citadel. I don't question it, but instead use the momentary lapse in the black ice's attacks to burst through the large double doors.

Within is a vast, grand chamber. It mirrors the throne room Avarosa had, back when the castle was newly crafted and taken care of. However, the beauty in the hanging chandeliers and high-rising pillars is ruined by pitch black color and evil energy rolling off of every structure in the room. It only conveys a sense of envy for the original, and a sort of hunger to corrupt. My thoughts are broke by the familiar crackling noise, and I dodge away again as a spike of black ice sprouts exactly where I was a moment ago. "_YOU!_" A voice shrieks, high-pitched with absolute fury. I see a woman, dressed in a long, unique, flowing black robe with a strange but familiar headdress. She stands before the large throne, moving as if she has just risen from it. Her hands glow a vibrant blow as the tainted ice around her begins to bristle and grow with her rage. The already hostile air in the room suddenly directs itself entirely to me as its mistress targets me for her wrath.

"You ruined _EVERYTHING!_"

* * *

_Hello dear readers! I know this update has taken me a bit more time, and I do apologize. I rewrote this chapter quite a number of times to try and make it (How I at least view as,) acceptable. This was the best I could come up with over all my revisions, though I made edit it a little more in the future depending. Also, I have to admit that I read the review asking if Viggo was going to be moved directly after I wrote the scene where he was moved to his new room. I confess I chuckled a bit when I realized what happened. Good timing, my friend! At any rate, please comment on how the chapter in general looks and point out any errors I might have made. I hope you enjoy!_

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter_


	13. It's Over

Brant looked at Viggo with a mixture of awe and concern. "Did you seriously go and fight Lissandra alone?" He inquired. Viggo nodded, his expression grim.

"That I did, and it was the hardest battle I've ever fought, even if I can't remember much about the fight itself." Viggo admitted. This caused Brant to frown in confusion.

"What do you mean? You can't remember what happened?" He asked, to which Viggo shook his head.

"You recall how I said I go into a different state of mind when fighting?" Brant nodded. "Well, when I fought against Lassandra, I went into a more… 'advanced' form of that state. I had to in order to survive." Viggo explained. Brant scratched his chin, perplexed.

"What does this have to do with your memory? How's this state different?" Viggo stared at the floor, clearly thinking about his response.

"In the advanced state… It's different. It's not just going numb. It's… Hrmm.." Viggo's face screwed up with slight irritation as he tried to find the right words. "You control your body, correct?" He asked suddenly. Brant blinked but nodded, curious to see where this was going. "Well, in this state, it's as if you are, but not… directly. It separates the mind from the body, but maintains a connection. The body then moves on it's own, fighting to survive, while the mind can observe the surroundings and make 'suggestions' to the body about its next course of action. In that way, the body gets a will of it's own, and the mind only helps… push it in the direction it wants." Brant stared at Viggo, trying to grasp the concept.

"So… what _does_ this have to do with your memory?" He repeated.

"When in this state, your body and mind are almost acting on two separate timelines. The body is living in the moment, only seeing the present and the extremely near future in order to avoid injury or at the most death. The mind is on a different time span, seeing into the future and past to find patterns and predict future actions. When I finally come out of that state, the different processes of time become jumbled and tangled, and so it's extremely hard to remember when something happened, if it happened at all, what my body was doing at that moment, what my mind was thinking, was actually was all happening in the world around me… It's…. Complicated." Brant rubbed his head, getting a headache just from listening.

"It sounds like it…" He muttered in agreement. "But… can you remember anything at all?" He inquired hopefully. Viggo frowned, but inhaled deeply and nodded.

"I can try. Give me a moment" Brant nodded, and Viggo closed his eyes. His brows furrowed, and Brant could see his jaw clench. "I remember… The whole chamber was her weapon. The floor, the pillars, the ceiling…"

XXXXX

_Spikes of black ice erupt from the ground in front of me, and I have to leap out to the side to avoid it. However, she was expecting that, and a spear of ice manages to clip my arm. Laughter rings throughout that chamber as she taunts me. "Pathetic! You thought you could come here and play hero? You're no hero! You're just a persistent thorn in my side. But no matter, you'll be dead soon enough!" She assures me as little shards of ice exploded from the pillar nearest to me, slicing into my arms and legs. I have to quickly pull them out, even as I dodge another spear._

Viggo seemed to be straining himself, for he seemed to be sweating lightly. Brant was growing concerned, but Viggo continued before he could say anything. "I noticed… I used my scythes to swing around, since the floor was too dangerous. Where the blades struck… the ice would be safe temporarily, the darkness dispelled by the True Ice."

_I swing up around the pillar, slicing down another javelin from Lissandra before it can impale me. The ice around my imbedded scythe has turned white, and no spikes explode out from it to attack me. I can't purge the whole room though. It would take far too much time, and Lissandra would most likely catch on and draw all her attention here to kill me before I could do so. Right now, her split attention was all that was keeping her from just exploding the whole chamber to squash me._

XXXXX

"Since her attention was split between the other forces in her castle and me, she couldn't kill me right away. Or at least not so simply. But then… I remember the chamber began to shake, and large pieces began to fall from the ceiling. Cracks and fissures, began to appear along the walls and floor."

_There's a loud boom that shakes the whole throne room, and a deafening cracking noise sounds as little pieces fall from the ceiling. Lissandra is temporarily distracted, tilting her head to look upwards and scowl. "That accursed bird!" She snarls. "I should've dealt with her _long _ago! Insolent creature!" As she finishes her sentence, another boom shakes the chamber, and Lissandra has to direct one hand upwards to form a small barrier of black ice to prevent a piece of the ceiling from crushing her._

XXXXX

"I… It was then I realized that a majority of her powers came from her hands." Viggo said.

"Viggo, you're sweating." Brant finally said, seeing how small beads of perspiration were forming on Viggo's brow. Viggo waved his hand dismissively, and then put it to his own temple. His eyes remained shut.

"I'm fine. Now… Part of the plan was to have… Anivia was attacking the outside of the citadel, intent on destroying it. The troops… The troops were supposed to exit after we caught Lissandra and defeated her. Then… the citadel was to be destroyed. But I was… The passageways were blocked off, leading to Lissandra's location. That's what I was told later. By the time Anivia started her assault on the citadel, I was the only one left inside."

XXXXX

_The assaults are coming more viciously and frequently now, knocking large pieces of the ceiling loose to fall to the ground around us and shatter. Lissandra herself has to move now, half focused on me and half focused on keeping the large blocks of black ice from crushing her. Spears and shards keep coming out from the ice around me, but Lissandra can't keep as well focused as she was before. She keeps cursing Anivia, spewing hatred for the spirit. Finally, my chance comes, as Lissandra lifts her hand once again to deflect another falling piece of the ceiling. Nothing obstructs my way this time, and I fling one of my scythes out. The action allows a spike of black ice to pierce through my leg, but it's worth the sacrifice. My scythe flies true, homing in straight on Lissandra's outstretched hand and leaving my own arm. Before she can react, the blade slices straight through her wrist and takes off her hand._

_The chamber fills with a ear-piercing scream as Lissandra retracts her handless arm back to her body. All around me the black ice responds to it's dark mistress' agony, the ice's surface turned jagged and spiny like frothing water. Lissandra turns her head to me, grasping her stump with her remaining hand. Her mouth is set in a furious grimace, filled with pain and rage. "Y-you DARE!?" She shrieks, throwing out her one good hand. The ice around me bursts as Lissandra's full attention is directed at me at that moment, and I cannot fully dodge her attack. Although I try my best to slice away the incoming ice with my remaining scythe, they still manage to cut me, piercing through my limbs and torso mercilessly. However, even as I'm injured, I realize that this assault isn't nearly as bad as it could be. By cutting off her hand, I cut her power in half._

XXXXX

"Viggo, please! You're bleeding!" Brant exclaimed, hurrying over to Viggo. Viggo halted him though, even as blood began trickling out of his nose in a steady stream. His face was a dark red, and he was sweating much harder now. His face would occasionally contort in pain during his story, and Viggo returned both hands to his temples. "Viggo, you don't have to hurt your-"

"I'm _FINE_." He insisted with huffing breath. "I'm.. fine. It's fine. I just… Lissandra then… she… She focused more on me… She was so angry… And that proved to be… That was her… Her down fall…" He huffed, rubbing his temples in small circles. "She… She forgot… Anivia… We both… We both did."

XXXXX

_We're both tired, I can see that. Lissandra can hardly keep up her assault on me and still manage to keep herself out of harm with only one hand to control the ice now. I don't have much time left. I can feel my limbs getting heavy, and my numbness beginning to ebb away. Exhaustion threatens to overthrow me, but I can't. I can't let her get away. I can't let the Watchers continue to live. I _have _to end their legacy._

_Even if it means my end._

_The chamber around us is in a constant state of collapse now. I can't even tell if Anivia is still continuing her assault, or if the chamber is falling all on it's own now. Maybe it's decaying due to Lissandra's reduced power. I can't tell. I barely manage to avoid a chunk of ice that falls in front of me, and spikes pierce through my foot from Lissandra's power. However, the small attack costs her, as a piece of ceiling manages to clip her on the shoulder and she stumbles. Thats when I decide that enough is enough. Using all that's left in me, I sprint towards the last Frozen Watcher. She sees my charge and tries to halt me, raising a wall of black ice between us. I simply leap over the obstacle, and pounce at Lissandra. I manage to trap her within my arms, and spin her, so that she's facing away from me. Then I take my remaining scythe and slam it through my own arm and into her remaining hand. She howls in pain, but I've accomplished my mission. We're trapped, together._

"_You fool! We'll _both _die like this! Let me go you insolent pup!" She shrieks, thrashing within my grasp._

"_It's no use." I say, gripping her tighter. "I'm not letting you get away this time. The Frozen Watchers end here. We'll die. _Together." _I promise her. At this, Lissandra's thrashings increase in intensity as she desperately tries to break out of my grasp. I hold her, even as spikes of black ice cut me in a desperate attempt to get me to release Lissandra. I feel so calm for some reason. Soon, I hear a cracking noise directly above us. We both look up, and see a large section of the ceiling heading straight for us. Lissandra screams, but I only hold her tight and close my eyes. _

_It's over._

XXXXX

Brant stayed stock still, watching Viggo intently with concern. The Commander had gone silent at the end of his sentence. His blood was dripping off his chin and onto his knee, while another trail went down his neck and into his shirt. It mingled with the sweat trailing down from his brow. Brant never imagined that remembering would strain him this much. He would've never asked him if he had known! But Viggo had been stubborn, telling Brant everything he could piece together. Now Viggo was focused on breathing, calming himself down. Slowly, painfully so to Brant, the redness subsided from Viggo's face. His breathing returned to normal, and he could sit up straight again. his hands dropped from his temples, and instead wiped the blood from under his nose and chin. Viggo finally opened his eyes, the twin orbs a little glassy, but still away. Brant exploded.

"_VIGGO!_ If it was hurting you, you should've stopped! You didn't need to injure yourself just to tell me what happened!" Brant exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the armrest of Viggo's chair. Viggo only shook his head.

"I was fine, Brant. Besides, _I_ wanted to remember. I couldn't remember much from when... from after the ice fell." At that, Brant hushed a bit, simply staring at Viggo. Then he inhaled deeply, and shakily exhaled, standing up. Brant rubbed his face, at an utter loss of what to do with the stubborn man before him. Finally, after a moment of gathering himself, Brant returned to his seat with a thud.

"...So what happened? You obviously didn't die." He finally asked. "And can you remember that _without_ hurting yourself?" Brant added sharply. Viggo only chuckled, nodding. Brant didn't find it so amusing.

"Yes. Anivia succeeded in destroying the citadel. It, along with any of Lissandra's forces inside, was demolished. However, Sejuani and Ashe noticed I was gone. Apparently, they stopped the soldiers midway into celebrating, and had people search the ruins. I'm told it took hours before someone finally found one of my scythes. Then it didn't take them much longer to find me underneath the rubble. Sejuani had me treated there as much as possible before Ashe had me taken back to her castle for further treatment. According to the both of them, they thought I was dead. Everyone did. But they all hoped otherwise." Brant managed to smile a little at that.

"I guess their hope was well placed."

XXXXX

_White_… Everything was so white and quiet. And so very… _bright_. Was this what the afterlife felt like? What it was? Unending light and silence?

But no, it was starting to fade now. I was starting to make out my surroundings.

And they looked… oddly familiar?

Yes, I've been here, haven't I?

The brightness begins to dim. Yes, I've been here before. But why?

I try to sit up, and my sense of touch comes flooding back. Pain, more than I've ever felt before, laces through me and forces me back down. The unclear image before my eyes begins to fade to black.

_No!_ I will not fall unconscious! I need to find out where I _am_. I hold onto my faint sliver of awareness, stilling myself so that darkness has no reason to keep creeping over my eyes. It halts at this, like an uncertain beast, before slowly backing away to the corners of my sight. I know it's waiting there, waiting for me to try getting up again. So I don't entertain it, and instead focus on what I _can_ see. The image, murky, begins to solidify. I can make out a familiar ceiling. It isn't made of black ice.

So I'm no longer in the citadel? Then where?

I search the corners of my eyes, and see that I'm in a bed. But how did I get here? Am I in the castle? If so… what happened? I need to see more, but I can't move so quickly. Instead, I try moving in small bursts. Little movements, not big ones. Pain still rushes through my very bones at this, a pounding ache that brings the darkness constantly nipping at my vision. I stay patient though, and continue to rest between each movement. Finally, after an eternity, I manage to sit up. Yes, I have been here before. This is the infirmary. I glance down at myself, and see that almost all of me is wrapped in linen cloth. Some areas are red, probably from my movement. I look around again. No one else is in the room but me, but I can see that someone was. A mug of something warm sits on a nearby table, still steaming. That means that whoever _was_ here, was here recently. SInce I can't move, I'll have to wait for them.

A few minutes pass before finally I hear the door on the other side of the room open. It opens slowly, carefully, as someone comes in with a bucket of water. I remember her from the last time I was here. She's one of the apprentices to the healers. When she enters the room fully, she at last looks up and sees me. Before I can get a word out, she gasps and drops the bucket, spilling the water all over the floor. With a blink of the eye, she's fled out the door once again, leaving me alone. I sit there in silence, slightly baffled, before I realize what she's doing.

She's going to tell them I'm awake.

Only minutes after I realize this, I hear shouting and clambering outside my door. Unlike the apprentice, this person slams the door open. It's Sejuani, with Ashe looking over her shoulder, along with a number of other people.

"_VIGGO!_" They shout simultaneously, rushing to my bedside. Ashe gives me a hug, and the darkness that has so patiently stalked my sight overwhelms me, throwing me back into unconsciousness as the flare of intense pain goes numb.

_Brant couldn't help but chuckle. "Seems someone was a little too eager to see you awake." Viggo only chuckled and shrugged._

"_I don't hold it against her. She simply forgot. When I awoke next time, she knew better."_

This time, when the whiteness begins to fade, I know where I am. At my stirring, I hear someone shuffle in the room. Seems I am not alone this time either. As the familiar face of the apprentice comes into my sight, my theory is confirmed. "He's awake, but _don't_ touch him this time. It may cause his to relapse back into unconscious." She warns someone else.

"...Sorry…" A small, soft voice says off to the side. Was that Ashe? A snort sounds as I hear a chair move.

"Try not to mess up again." That's Sejuani's voice! Soon enough, I see the faces of both Queens hovering over me. Concern is more clearly written on Ashe's face, but I can see Sejuani's eyes glimmer with worry.

"...How...How are you feeling, Viggo?" Ashe hesitantly asks. I manage to give them a small smile, trying to reassure them. I didn't deserve this kind of concern.

"I'm fine." I say, my voice scratchy. Sejuani, however, doesn't seem convinced. She rolls her eyes.

"Oh yes, _fine_. We found you half dead under tons of black ice, but you're 'fine.' There's toughness Viggo, but then there's just foolishness." Ashe reaches over and punches Sejuani on the shoulder, frowning.

"He's finally awake and the very first thing you say to him is _that?!_ He almost died, Sejuani!" Ashe scolds. Sejuani snorts again and glares at her.

"My point exactly, _Ashe_." She growls. "A mere hug from your frail body and he fell unconscious. He is _not_ fine." Ashe looks ready to argue, but I stop them.

"Stop, please." They both look down at me again, silenced. "Sejuani… You're right." I admit. "I am not fine. I… I can't remember it all, but I did almost die. This is no time for pride. I am weak." Her face softens at my admission, and she smiles sadly, glancing over my wrapped form. I look over at Ashe, who still looks a little guilty. I manage to smile. "And Ashe, it's ok. I don't hold that hug against you. I don't think you meant to hurt me. Don't blame yourself for it. It was an innocent action." Ashe meets my eyes before averting them, her cheeks coloring faintly. We stand there in a slightly awkward silence before Sejuani clears her throat and breaks it.

"So what happened, Viggo? You disappeared and never came back when you told me you were going off to stop the magic." She says, her eyes narrowing suspiciously again. Ashe frowns and looks at me again. Under both of their gazes, I feel trapped, especially in my current state.

"I found Lissandra." I answer honestly. Both of their eyes widen, and I continue before they can interrupt. "I had to in order to stop the magic. I found her in her throne room and fought with her to distract her from our men. Then she couldn't simply slaughter us all in her halls." I explained.

"You. Did. _What?!_" Ashe exclaimed, slamming her hands onto the bed.

"Viggo, you may be brave, but that was insane!" Sejuani added, scowling.

"We could've lost you!"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were!?"

"When you weren't with the rest of the soldiers, we assumed the worst!"

"-took us hours to look through-"

"-can't believe you would-"

"-without our- What are you doing?" I couldn't help it. Even though it pains me, I have to laugh. The two Queens stare at me as if I've lost my mind. Maybe I have? They share a look before Ashe speaks.

"Viggo you're going to hurt yourself! What's so funny?" She inquires. A smile up at both of them, the pain making my laughter quickly subside.

"You two actually agreed with each other, and you both sounded so much like Avarosa I… I just couldn't help myself." They both blush slightly and glance at each other before averting their heads. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's good that you two are working together. I only apologize that I was the cause. I did not mean to to cause anyone worry over my safety. I only wanted to prevent as many casualties as I could. That was worth the risk." My words sent them both to frowning.

"You should've told us. You didn't have to fight her alone." Ashe says. I try to shake my head, but stop midway.

"No, she was my responsibility. I was tasked with defeating the Frozen Watchers long before either of you were born. _I _had to kill her." Sejuani only rolls her eyes again.

"That may be, but that doesn't mean we want Freljord's savior to turn into a martyr." She says. I raise an eyebrow at her wording.

"What? I'm no savior. It was a group effort." I argue. Now Ashe raises her eyebrow, staring at me.

"Viggo, without you, Sejuani and I would've _never_ joined forces. _Ever._" She countered.

"I can attest to that." Sejuani confirms, glancing up at Ashe before looking at me. "Lissandra would've killed whoever was left. We have you to thank for Freljord's freedom from the Watchers." I blink at her.

"So… does that mean…" I trail off.

"Yes. She's dead. We found her headdress crushed beneath some of the ice. There was blood in it. Even if she wasn't killed initially, she would've died by blood loss. It's over." Ashe assures me.

It's over.

_Finally._

I sigh heavily, closing my eyes. I hear the two shuffle around me. "Viggo?" Sejuani asks, concern in her voice.

"I'm alright. I'm just… I'm glad." I answer. Silence reigns in the room after that before I feel the weight on the bed lessen.

"Well… We should be off then. You need your rest. After all, the people are dying to see you again." Ashe says. Sejuani chuckles.

"Aye, and you wouldn't want them to see you in this state. So focus on getting better. They want to see their savior soon." She adds. I frown and open my eyes to argue, but then I find myself in an extremely light embrace from the both of them. I'm unsure how to react as they pull away. Sejuani point at me. "Rest. _Now_. That's an order." She commands.

"From _both_ Queens." Ashe adds with a giggle. I blink at them both before sighing. Much like Avarosa indeed.

"As you wish, your Highnesses." I comply, and they look satisfied with my answer, because they leave. I shut my eyes once again with a smile. I can't disobey direct orders after all.

XXXXX

Brant smiled softly by the end of Viggo's story, glad to hear it. "That's… That's a really sweet ending. What happened when you finally got up? And how long were you out?" He inquired.

"I was out for approximately two weeks." Viggo answered, earning an open-mouthed stare from Brant.

"_Two weeks!?_" He exclaimed, but Viggo didn't seem bothered.

"Yes. Considering the beating I got, it made sense. My body had to heal, even with my faster regeneration. During my sleep, the healers kept me fed with a number of soups and such, taking care of my body. They doubted I would awaken soon, if ever, but they stayed vigilant. Once I finally did awaken and could stand properly on my own, the Queens presented me to the people. They hailed me as Freljord's savior." Brant frowned at the tone Viggo used.

"You make that seem like a bit of a bad thing." He observed.

"I was not the only one fighting. It was a group effort, and I told the people as much. I told them to give the rest of their troops the credit as well. We were all the saviors of Freljord, not just me." He insisted. Brant stared at him, hard.

"You just never take any credit for yourself, do you?" He finally said.

"I will take credit when I feel I deserve it." He answered.

"And when will that be?" Brant countered. Viggo went silent, and averted his head.

"...I don't know." He admitted. Brant kept staring at him before he scowled and stood.

"You don't have to try and be perfect, Viggo." Viggo's head shot up at Brant and he frowned.

"I never claimed I was, Brant, and I never attempted to be." He returned heatedly. "I'm not perfect, nor will I ever _be_ perfect. However, I simply will not accept the thanks of a nation when it was not I alone who protected it. I was only one amongst the thousands. If I alone am the only one to do something, _then_ I shall take the credit given to me. I am a blood-kin to the Volkmajster, Brant. My glory is the pack's glory. I do not keep it for myself." He insisted stubbornly. Brant stared at him for a bit before sighing. Nothing he would say would change Viggo's mind. However, he did still have one last question.

"Viggo… If you were hailed as the- _one of_ Freljord's saviors… Then how did we capture you?" Viggo's expression turned pained, and Brant grew suspicious.

"I… I left the castle." He said. Brant narrowed his eyes, unsatisfied with the vague answer.

"Why?" He pushed, crossing his arms. Viggo looked like he was thinking, struggling with himself. Finally he let out a heavy sigh.

"I left because Tryndamere was acting like King Eirik had when he… When he had me imprisoned." He admitted. Brant blinked and frowned.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Tryndamere was acting like Eirik had. I could feel a tense atmosphere between us for some reason. I don't know why, but I left before he did anything. I was not going to be imprisoned again. After that, your Council found me and, well, here I am." Brant stared at Viggo, hard.

"Did you tell Ashe? Or Sejuani?" He questioned. Viggo's expression turned more pained, and Brant had his answer. "Why?"

"I thought it best they not know where I had gone." He answered quietly.

"Best? HOW!?" Brant asked, peeved.

"They did not need to concern themselves with me. I had done my duty. My use was over." Brant could hardly believe his own ears.

"Your use was- Viggo you…. You don't even know, do you?" Brant finally said. Viggo looked up at him, baffled. "You don't even realize. No, no of course not…" Brant muttered, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. The room went quiet before Brant sighed again and began the spell to open the portal. "I'll tell the Council your story. And then… I want to talk with you later." Brant said. Viggo looked confused, but nodded to Brant. With that, Brant entered the portal and disappeared.

* * *

_Hello my dearest readers! First off, I want to thank you all for being so patient. I deeply apologize for the amount of time it took in order to get this chapter out. This was truly the hardest chapter for me to write. I went through a number of complete revisions in order to find the best way to write it, and I finally decided on this one. I hope it's good, for it is a tad different from the others. And to make up for the amount of time it took me to make it, I made certain that this was one of my longer chapters. As with all of my chapters, please comment on how the chapter looks in general and on any errors you may find throughout this chapter. I __sincerely hope that you all enjoy!_

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter._


	14. What She Thought

By the time Brant returned, it was much, much later. The Council had been very eager to hear Viggo's story, especially now that they had a time limit. Brant gripped the journals in his hands, steadying himself. That was part of the reason he _had_ to do this now. Thankfully, the Council hadn't given Viggo back his scythes yet, because a small object from the nightstand beside Viggo's bed nailed Brant in the forward. "OW! Viggo, it's me!" Brant exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. Viggo, who was already out of the bed, blinked. He had cleaned up from earlier, and the blood was gone from his face and chin.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Reflexes." He apologized, approaching Brant.

"Ulf was right. You _are_ a light sleeper." Brant mumbled, looking up. When he saw the look on Viggo's face, he silenced instantly and gulped. Viggo was staring intently at the journals in Brant's hands. He looked up, right into Brant's eyes.

"Where did you get those?" Viggo's voice was dangerously low, and Brant knew he had to tread carefully.

"D-Don't worry. These aren't the real ones. When you told us about Avarosa's journals, we sent a group to go find them and make magical copies. The real ones are still back in the vault, I promise!" Brant assured him. Viggo stayed silent, holding Brant's gaze for several heartbeats. Finally, Viggo took a seat, slowly exhaling.

"And why do you have them here?" Viggo finally asked. Brant let out a silent sigh of relief before gathering himself and sitting in his own chair. He came here for a reason. No turning back now.

"You never read these, right?" Brant inquired. Viggo's face screwed up with a frown.

"Of course not. I would never read my Queen's personal journals." He replied.

"And _that_ is precisely why I'm here." Brant returned. Viggo's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to protest. Brant wasn't having any of it though. He could be stubborn too. "_NO!_" He shouted, temporarily stunning Viggo. "No, you are going to _listen_ to me! You have to read these. You _have_ to." He emphasized. "I get the whole 'honoring your Queen's privacy' thing, but that's irrelevant right now. You have no idea what Avarosa thought of you. You never bothered to ask. Well, I'm sick of it. The delegation from Freljord is coming _tomorrow_. They got an earlier start than we thought, so you have to leave early in the morning. So I'm doing this now, and you're going to _listen_." Brant said, determined. Viggo only looked at him before a small, rueful smile grew on his face and he leaned back.

"Very well, _Ralf._ I'll listen. But just…" He trailed off, and Brant had an idea of what he was trying to say.

"I'm only going to read the parts concerning you. I promise." Viggo nodded gratefully, and Brant opened one of the journals to a section he had bookmarked. Finding the beginning of the entry, he cleared his throat and began.

"_I finally got to officially 'meet' the Grand Commander today. He seemed exactly how the Circle had been describing him. Big, dark-haired, and intimidating. He just had this air about him, something that told me he meant business. And he was smart too. He definitely knew what he was doing. I'm glad the Icefang clan decided to join us. I'll have to thank Ulf once again for lending us his best warrior. Viggo (Which is a unique name) didn't talk much. He seemed very interesting, and mysterious. I fear I made him a bit uncomfortable when we talked though. However, Ulf was right; he certainly is blunt. However, it was refreshing. Finally, someone who just speaks their mind. _

_But there is something that concerns me. This Viggo seems to only care about fighting. Ulf said that he trained all his life to be the best commander and fighter he could be, and the Commander agreed with him. He said he was 'made for war.' While I can appreciate that, especially during trying times like these, I don't know if that's a good thing. I understand that most of the tribes in Freljord constantly train for battle, but do we have to do it so strictly? Must our nation always be about warriors and fighting? When- or rather if I unite Freljord, can I change that? The Grand Commander is a perfect example of how focused our people are on war. I want to make Freljord a place that's strong, but not one that requires a person to become a weapon for war and war only."_

Brant looked up at Viggo, who had gone still listening. The smile was gone from his face, replaced with a neutral expression that revealed nothing. "She was definitely impressed with you, but she really cared for her nation didn't she?" Brant mused, mostly to break the silence. Viggo only nodded, but said nothing. Brant sighed lightly, but flipped to another saved page. "This was when you found her writing in her journal the first time. It's after you two spoke." He informed Viggo before beginning.

"_I just ran into Viggo in the gardens. Well, more like he stumbled upon me. I admit, he gave me quite the scare when I looked up and saw him standing there. I think he didn't expect to run into me either, or meant to intrude. I have to admit though, I was glad to talk to him, awkward as our meeting was. He was leaving the next day, going to put down one of the more rebellious tribes. The quick response had been his idea when the tribe had denied our negotiations for the third time. I have to admit, I'm very impressed by his dedication._

_However, I could've bitten my tongue off after I mentioned the Frozen Marshes. He looked so pained the moment I even said anything and tensed up. He must really care for the troops under his command, even if they aren't of his tribe. I changed the subject and asked why he was in the gardens. He seemed grateful for that. Turns out he was planning for the next attack. He really did have a head for battle. But then he asked me what I was doing there. I have to admit, I was a little shocked. He's so different from the rest. He really doesn't tip-toe around a subject, does he? I'll get used to it I suppose. I told him about my journals, and how they help me deal with some of the stress._

_And then (And I blush now just thinking about it), I ended up venting to him. Maybe it was just because I didn't know him very well yet, or maybe it's because I just felt like I could trust him and he (Being the leader of all the troops) would understand. Whatever the reason, I ended up exploding, telling him all about my frustrations. He stayed silent the whole time, actually listening. He smiled too, and it seemed genuine. I admit, I think I like him smiling. He just seems much more… at ease. He doesn't seem like the soulless weapon he says he is._

_And then the advice he gave me! About being a leader and making decisions based on what you think is right. For someone who didn't talk too much, he certainly had good things to say. I told him as much, and I dare say I teased him about it. But he joked with me right back, saying I 'shouldn't get used to it.' I just really felt at ease talking with him, and it was the first time in a long time anyone had ever just spoken to me like that. As if I were just a normal human being who had challenges to face just like everyone else. I think that's my excuse for asking him to just call me by my name when we were alone. It's a bit selfish on my part, I confess, but I'm tired of everyone treating me so differently. _

_I guess I just wanted a friend, someone to talk to. At first I was afraid he wouldn't, but he ended up agreeing! He looked so awkward using my name, but It made me so… happy! Then he joked a little more, saying it was the least he could do to help me deal with politics. I was about to reply when Eirik came in._

_I confess again, I was disappointed when he interrupted us. And then something was off about Eirik, and I think Viggo noticed it too. Eirik sounded so sharp talking to Viggo, and I could hear the passive jabs he was making at the Commander. Viggo, for his part, either ignored them or didn't notice. I assured Eirik we were just talking. But then Eirik put his arm around me, almost possessively. It was very annoying, acting like I was just going to listen to him and go off without a word of complaint. What if I didn't want to go to the meeting? I am the Queen. I could've stayed and talked with my Grand Commander for another hour if I so wanted, and Eirik wouldn't have had a single say in the matter. I'm not sure if Viggo saw my displeasure, but he didn't say anything. It may have been for the best, but I still felt a strange twinge of... disappointment?_

_Viggo said he had to get back to planning anyways, so he bowed to the both of us. He told me he appreciated our brief chat (Which makes me smile a little now just thinking about it), before Eirik led me away. I really do hope we get the chance to speak again like that. And maybe we could do without Eirik's interruption next time."_

Brant looked up again at Viggo, smiling faintly. "I admit, I would've found it funny if she hadn't agreed to come with Eirik." Brant confessed. A small curve of Viggo's lips broke the neutral expression he was wearing.

"That would've been amusing." He admitted, earning a wider smile from Brant. Then Brant flipped through a few more pages, finding his next bookmark. This was where things were going to start getting a little harder

"This was a while into the future, after you two had been speaking in the gardens more frequently. It was also after you had advised her to practice archery during the day." Brant said before getting right to it.

"_I spoke with Viggo again in the gardens. I honestly don't know what I would do if we didn't speak so often. I just might go insane. However, whenever I thank Viggo, he never seems to take it to heart. He's a very humble person, but I think he judges himself too harshly."_

Brant takes a brief second to look up at Viggo pointedly before continuing.

"_I really do appreciate him though. And he's gotten more used to calling me Avarosa. I admit, it just makes me so… happy when he says it. My stomach just does these little flips when he does. I'm not sure why it's doing that, but I've been noticing it a lot more recently. I think I just really enjoy being around him. He puts me at ease, and I can just be 'Avarosa', not the 'Queen of Freljord.' It's nice being me and only 'me.' _

_I also have to thank him again for advising me to practice my archery during the day. It does keep me in shape and give me a distraction for a while. And the archers' division has finally gotten used to me joining in their training. It adds a bit of friendly competition. Practicing also helps me take out some frustrations a few of the Circle members cause me. I swear, if Bjornos keeps shouting during the meetings, I may use him as my new target. A few arrows are sure to quiet him down. _

_Viggo laughed when I told him about my idea. I think that's the second time he's laughed ever since we've started talking. He has a really nice laugh, when he actually does. I think I like it. Would it be selfish if I commanded him to laugh more? Maybe not selfish, but definitely strange. I can only imagine the look on his face if I ordered him to do that. But he'd probably do it anyways, even if he thought I went crazy. That's one of the nice things about him. I can always count on him to listen, even if what I'm saying isn't very important. Unlike some of the others I have to deal with (I'd look at Bjornos if he were here right now)."_

Brant glanced up to stare at Viggo. "After this one, you become a recurring topic. Even if you're just a small blip in the whole entry, you're included in almost every one. If I had to read every time she mentioned you, we'd be here for months maybe." Viggo's face had turned unreadable, and he said nothing in response. Brant pressed on, flipping to a new page.

"_I miss him already, and it's only been a day! I never realized just how much I enjoyed (More like depended on) our little talks in the garden. By the gods, I hope he returns safely and quickly. Even practicing archery, I feel like I might go mad without Viggo here. I'm not sure if the Circle's real intent is to slowly drive me into insanity!"_

Brant closed that journal and picked up a new one, flipping to another marked page as he spoke. "Most of those entries were the same, only as time went on and she continued into new journals, your part in the entries would get bigger and bigger." Brant said. "In this entry, it was after the Frozen Watchers revealed themselves." He didn't look up, continuing his reading.

"_I'm glad I managed to speak with Viggo today before he departed with the troops. The Watchers were pressing hard from the north, and from the messengers that managed to return, the Watchers were winning. I confessed to Viggo that I was worried, but he only smiled and said he'd do his best to protect Freljord. Is it terrible that I initially meant I was worried for him? That I wasn't so much worried about Freljord as I was for his own safety? I didn't say anything, but I did give him a hug. I think I surprised us both. Even now I blush to think that I did that! I can't believe I actually got the courage to just hug him like that! I was so anxious that he wouldn't hug me back- or worse, would push me away. Never before did I feel so nauseated. My stomach was so tied up in knots, I didn't think anything could untangle them._

_But then he hugged me back, and by the gods was I relieved. I don't know what I would've done if he had just stood there or pushed me away. It would've been so embarrassing. But he didn't. He hugged me back. And when I looked up- oh by the gods, those stormy eyes of his. I never knew they could gleam like that when he smiled. If I didn't know better, I could've sworn someone had hatched an egg full of frostmoths in my stomach. I just felt so… light. Then I made him promise he would come back safe, and he agreed. Only then did I relax. He never breaks his promises. _

_After that, he said he had to leave. I was tempted not to let him go just yet. I wanted to just stay like that a little longer. But I knew he was right (As much as I didn't want to acknowledge it), so I just nodded and said goodbye. He was going to be safe, I just knew it."_

Brant flipped to another page. "Most of the entries before and after that one are similar to it. However, it begins to change eventually, especially in the entry after she had agreed to you protecting her at night." Brant said before reading the entry.

"_I know that the entire sleeping arrangement was for my own protection, but I can't help but feel guilty. I confess that I agreed to it for my own selfish reasons as well as what the Circle intended it for._

_I would've died last night if not for Viggo. That assassin had caught me by complete surprise. They were so close to killing me. There are so many things I would have regretted if my life had ended there. But Viggo- by the blessed gods- Viggo had saved me. He burst through the doors and dispatched the assassin with such ease and speed, I hardly knew I was saved before he started shouting for other guards and scouring my room. That was the first time I had seen him up close acting like that. He reminded me of some large direwolf (Ironic since he was the 'Wolf of Frenzy') prowling through the snow, searching for some unheard but sensed prey. There was something utterly predatory about him, and I dare say I completely forgot about the assassin at that moment. Instead, something slivered down my spine, but whether it was fear or something else, I don't really know. But I think some part of me liked it._

_Then when he finished searching the room, he turned to me. The predator was gone and the Viggo I had come to know was back, ushering me gently out of the room. He stayed with me the whole way to the Circle's chamber. Only when I was properly seated did he leave my side, and even then he was still in view._

_I confess, I wasn't paying full attention through the meeting until Ulf shouted. He asked me to describe what happened, so I did. Then Ulf started hinting at a plan to post a guard within my chambers. At first, I was opposed to it like some of the other Circle members. _

_But then Ulf suggested that it was Viggo who would guard me. And not only guard me, but sleep in the same chamber! I admit that my heart leapt in my chest when he said that. I also admit that it fell a little when he said that Eirik would take Viggo's place if he was away. But then someone asked my Grand Commander's idea, and I didn't dare look at him. I felt so anxious again, torn between wanting to hear his answer and not. He was silent for a bit before saying he would agree to the Circle's wishes if they thought it best. I could hardly believe my ears. The anxiety disappeared from my stomach in a burst, but I had to contain myself. What would the Circle say if they saw their Queen beaming like some lovestruck little girl? I was so embarrassed, and yet so happy. Ulf sounded pleased with my answer, but I couldn't lift my eyes from the table. Once the Circle started dispersing, Viggo came and got me._

_It felt like an eternity, that walk back to my bedroom. How could I look at Viggo? How could I meet his eyes without embarrassing myself? My stomach was simultaneously twisting into knots and trying to lift out of my body. I didn't (And still don't) know whether to feel elated or ashamed. When we finally did reach the room, I couldn't move. My body just froze up, and the air felt tenser between us than it had in a long time. I think Viggo realized how bad the atmosphere had become between us. He ordered me to go to bed. I admit I was shocked, but a little… thrilled as well? I'm still unsure. He said we wouldn't get any sleep like this, and I had to acknowledge he was right. So I listened to him and slipped into bed. By the gods it was hard not to stare at him when he removed his armor. I could see some of the scars he had gotten from previous battles. Even though he was still covered up, there were so many._

_It filled me with a strange sort of pride and even more sadness, seeing those scars. I flipped over before he was done, but the image was (Is) still stuck in my head. He had seen so much pain, so much battle. Had he ever known peace? I know he is a great warrior, perhaps the greatest of our time. But is all he's ever known truly been violence? Much of me still wants to deny it- but seeing how much our nation is focused on strength, I cannot completely reject the truth. Viggo is the perfect image of Freljord's ideals. Strength, intellect, speed, and fury all harnesses into one truly excellent warrior. But at what cost? A childhood? A life other than battle?_

_I think my thoughts spiralled from there until I fully realized what had happened that night. I had almost died. It had been so close this time. The fact that they had managed to slip into my own room was completely unexpected. Completely unthought of! The last attempts had all been distant- dealt with at an arm's width away. But this time had been so, so close. Gods know I tried, but I couldn't stop shaking. I wanted- no, needed to feel safe. I just couldn't stand being alone again. I was so afraid. What would the Circle say, knowing their Queen was shivering like a lost child in the snow? I think that's what drove me to ask Viggo to hold me. It was a bold move, even amongst everything else I've asked of him. I only realized that after I saw his expression and tried to explain. Something about being able to protect me more, which was only half true. The main reason was because I just… needed him. _

_He only hesitated for a few seconds before telling me to come closer. I confess, I was more than a bit eager to get closer to him. But when I was there, in his arms (I blush as vividly now at the memory as I was probably doing then), I still felt tense. I was probably making him so uncomfortable. Whether or not he called me by my first name, I was still his Queen. I remember I glanced up at him and tried my best to smile. I probably looked so nervous, like a shy maid. He smiled back, and I know he was trying his best to reassure me. He asked me if I felt better, and I admitted that I was. I don't know if he heard me though, I could barely speak. Nonetheless, he wished me goodnight, and then promised to protect me. _

_I confess that I… really needed to hear those words. I know he will always try to protect me, but to hear it… It just put me at ease then. Because Viggo never breaks his promises, once he's made them. It's one of the things I love about him."_

Brant didn't bother looking up, instead finding his next page while speaking. "That was basically the entire entry. There was hardly anything after that, or at least of as much note of obvious value to Avarosa. This sort of thing starts happening more frequently, where you are essentially the _focus_ of the entry." He explained, coming to the page. "Here's where you stopped the next assassination attempt at night, when the assassin came through the hidden entrance. She wrote about it the next day." He began reading.

"_He saved me again. I think it's almost becoming routine for him, protecting me like that. Almost as routine as our garden chats. I awoke when I felt Viggo shift next to me last night. I was so confused, until I saw the man he had pinned to the wall with his scythe. It was another assassin, through the secret tunnels this time. I don't think Viggo planned to wake me, because he apologized once he saw I was awake. I couldn't (Still can't) believe him. He just saved my life, and apologized for waking me up? I told he didn't have to apologize, but he only nodded. I've noticed he does that when he isn't exactly sure how to respond._

_He got his scythe back and tried his best to keep the blood from getting everywhere. He shouted for the guards outside to get Ulf and others to clean up the mess, while he destroyed the assassin's weapon. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, guards be damned. There we were again- my quiet 'Wolf of Frenzy,' my very own direwolf, protecting me from harm. My Viggo._

_He wanted me to go back to sleep, but I wasn't going to just slumber while he continued guarding the room. I ordered him to come back to bed. When he sat down, I couldn't restrain myself. I hugged him, indulging myself a little. It's funny- even though he spends so much time outside, he has this strange 'warm' scent to him. I can't even describe it other than being 'warm,' like the sun or a nice, thick fur blanket. He seemed so startled at my hug, accidentally calling me 'your Highness.' It was adorable, I admit. I teased him for it, and he joked right back. He said he never promised to call me Avarosa, but I ordered him to then and there. And he did. It made me so happy. Happier than I realized it would. We went silent for a bit before I couldn't take it anymore. I admitted that I wasn't worried, that I knew he was there to protect me. He smiled this time, and I think he finally took my compliment to heart. He reassured me, saying he always kept his promises. I already knew that though, and I love him for it._

_We stayed how we were for a while. I could've stayed like that forever. I could just forget about the Watchers, my duties as Queen, and all my stress sitting there hugging him. But I should've known it couldn't last. When we heard the guards coming back, we separated. I didn't know the heart could ache so much over a simple loss of contact. It only took a few minutes for the body to be cleaned up, but it felt like an eternity to me. When we finally did lie down again, only then did the aching stop. I could've kissed him right there. It was so tempting, more so than any of the other times the urge came upon me. I almost did, to be honest._

_But I couldn't. I couldn't do it. One glance at his face (It always looks so peaceful in his sleep), and I lost all my nerve. I don't think he knows what I think of him (Somehow). How I think of him. I can't do that to him. I have to wait for a better time to finally confess my feelings. I hope it's soon, otherwise my heart might just burst."_

Brant cleared his throat, reminded of something. His face flushed a bit. "Um… there was also a piece in an entry on that… uh… one dream she had. The one I asked about a while ago. When I asked you if she had any…" Brant's voice trailed off when he glanced at Viggo. He was hunched over, face covered by his hands in his seat. He wasn't moving, but Brant could see he was breathing. Something told Brant to press on, before he lost his own nerve like Avarosa did and stopped. Brant looked down at the journal again, quickly finding his next stop. "Um, nevermind. This next entry was some time after you had defeated the Frozen Watchers. It's a very…. _interesting_ entry, in my own opinion." Brant said before he began.

"_I talked with Ulf again. He spoke with Andor about the marriage. According to Ulf, Andor was actually quite understanding. Apparently he already knew about my feelings for Viggo. To be honest, I would be surprised if half the castle didn't already know, or more. It's gotten so hard not to be around him. We're still rebuilding Freljord. After the two wars, I doubt we'll be done rebuilding any time soon. Even after all we've done so far, there are still open wounds, both on the land and the people._

_Viggo's still busy helping to gather all the lost supplies and such. I help him as much as I can, admittedly just as much to see him and be by his side as actually help. He's still mourning for the dead. He takes their deaths so hard. We lost so many, and every soul seems to weigh down on his shoulders. No matter what Ralf or I say, he seems determined to carry this weight by himself. It frustrates me just as much as it saddens me. He's hurting himself so much. I want to be there for him like he was for me! He's rescued me enough times, now I want to rescue him! I want to make him happy._

_That's why I need Ulf's help on the marriage. He says that no one would begrudge me if I separated from Eirik and married Viggo instead. Andor himself seems to support the idea as well, and he's the Frostguard's mystic! And the people might actually be happier with the new marriage. Ulf says the people view Viggo as one of the heroes of Freljord, and favor him greatly. I can see why, especially with how much effort Viggo's putting into the reconstruction. Everyone always seems to be overjoyed when he comes. Even as quiet as he is, I see him talk to the common folk. As Viggo would put it, they were what the soldiers were fighting for. And now I'm fighting for him. I'm laughing just writing that._

_But it is true. I want him to be happy. And I confess that I am doing this for selfish reasons as well, because I want to be happy as well. No matter how many times I write it, nor how many times I think it- I always manage to get little tingles down my spine and my stomach breeds a nest of frostmoths. _

_I love him. I love him so much."_

Brant looked up, but Viggo hadn't moved. Part of him felt cruel for doing this, but Brant knew this needed to be done. Viggo was going to hear the truth. Whether it hurt him or not. "There's one last entry I wanted to read to you. It's years after you had disappeared. Avarosa would keep mentioning you. She never gave up hope, and she suspected Eirik had something to do with your disappearance Previous entries prove that. She used all her resources to find you, including the Volkmajster. But even when they failed, she never stopped." Brant turned to the final entry he would read, and his heart sank. He could see the warped splotches on the page, even after thousands of years.

"_I miss him so much. How long has it even been now since he's been gone? Years now, I think. It feels like an eternity. And then they dare ask me about an heir. Only Ulf truly understood my pain. How could I possibly think about an heir when the one I loved was still missing? How could I possibly consider anyone else?_

_And then there's Eirik. Even after all these years, I still suspect him. I just know he had something to do with this. Did he find out about my plans to marry Viggo? But I only spoke with Ulf about that, and Ulf only spoke to Andor as I recall and reread. Could he have read my journals? But I always kept them by my side, and locked in my vault when I wasn't writing. Did he simply guess? I suppose it was obvious that I was falling for Viggo. Obvious to everyone except him. The only one I really wanted to notice._

_I guess I only have my memories now, unless I can find him again. I keep reading my old journals over and over. It's so bittersweet. I don't know why I keep torturing myself, but I can't stop. It hurts so much, thinking about him now. But I want to remember him so badly. I don't think I ever got to tell him I loved him. That hurts most of all. He never knew how much I loved him. If I could just go back in time to tell him the truth. If I would've just told Ulf to speed up the marriage, consequences be damned! Maybe then he'd still be here. I need my direwolf so much- my Wolf of Frenzy. MY Viggo._

_Viggo, I miss you so much. I miss you so, so much. I love you. I never told you but I love you. I love you more than anyone else, more than all of Freljord! I'd give up being Queen if it meant you would come back. I need you back. I need-"_

Brant cut off, his own emotions closing his throat. Besides, he had said enough. He closed the journal, and looked up at Viggo. Viggo still hadn't moved an inch from his position. It was almost like he was frozen in ice. Brant took a deep breath. "You see? She did love you. She loved you more than anyone else. _Damn it_, Viggo, she was about to divorce King Eirik just to marry _you! _You were constantly on her mind, growing into an even bigger preoccupation of her thoughts until you were basically all she _could_ think about! You weren't just the Grand Commander, you were _her _Grand Commander." He emphasized. "You became her everything, more valuable than being Queen! And you come here, expecting that Ashe and Sejuani don't feel the same? Viggo you basically united and saved Freljord all by yourself. If that doesn't demand respect, nothing does. And you yourself said that Ashe and Sejuani were basically Avarosa split in two! If the original loved you so much to lament over you for the rest of her life, then you can be damn sure that those two would start to love you too! Avarosa was _devastated _when you vanished. You think you can just disappear on Ashe and Sejuani and not expect them to care? Not expect them to scour the-"

"_Brant_."

The word was said so low, but it cut straight through Brant's speech like a hot knife through snow. Viggo stayed as he was, face hidden by his hands, but Brant could hear his voice. It was so laden with agony and sadness, that a lump formed in Brant's throat. Brant stayed silent for a bit, observing Viggo, before he got up and collected the journals. "I… I'll see you in a few hours then. I'm sorry, I just…" Brant couldn't think of anything to say that would help. He sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry." He muttered, focusing and calling up another portal with one last backwards glance at Viggo. Then he entered, and disappeared from the room. The whole time, his thoughts plagued him. Was that the right thing to do?

* * *

_Hello dear readers! I can proudly say that I managed to get this chapter out much, much faster than the previous one! This chapter is also the longest one I've thus far created. It was only fair after the long wait you had for the last chapter. I admit, this one is much more emotionally "loaded," to put it bluntly. I tried my best to convey emotion through Avavrosa's entires, and I hope I succeeded even somewhat. So, as per usual, please comment on how this chapter looks in general and please point out any mistakes I might have made. I hope you all enjoy!_

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter._


	15. Discovering Something

Brant fidgeted nervously. He was glad for the overly large hood of his robes for once. Then they couldn't see his face. A subtle elbow in his ribs made him grimace, and he glared at the summoner next to him. "Calm down, Brant. If you keep acting so odd, they'll certainly suspect something." The man whispered sternly. Brant gulped and nodded softly. "Just stay silent, ok? Honestly, I don't know _why_ the Council let you be here. You could ruin everything." Brant glared at the man's hood before looking forward again. Truth be told, the Council _didn't_ want him to be there. Brant had insisted though. He was the one to talk with Viggo. He had heard Viggo's whole story, so Brant wanted to see it through. Or at least that was the excuse he used. The real reason was a bit different.

XXXXX

Brant never knew he could miss the biting cold of home. Even as the wind swept up snow and made his eyes sting, he still smiled under his temporary fur clothes. When his eyes landed on another figure standing nearby, his smile faded. Viggo had gotten his old equipment back, including his scythes. He had seemed particularly happy to get his weapons back, and Brant was glad for him. However, Brant still hadn't spoken a word to the warrior since they teleported out of the Institute and into Freljord. Brant wasn't sure what to say after last night. It may have been cruel, but Brant truly believed it was necessary. Viggo had to know. Brant was tired of his humbleness, and tired of how Viggo underestimated his effect on others. He was inspirational; an ancient warrior come back from the past to save his nation! He wasn't just inspirational, he was a _legend!_ Brant only wanted Viggo to see that for himself, and to actually believe it. Even so, Brant feared that Viggo despised him now. That hurt worst of all. After all their time talking, Brant felt a sort of friendship with the warrior now. True, their initial impressions of each other hadn't been very good- but Brant felt like he could trust Viggo. He just hoped Viggo could still trust him. "So… I guess you'll disappear again? For good this time?" Brant finally asked. Viggo glanced back at him, silent. Finally, he sighed.

"Yes. It's for the best." He answered. Brant still didn't agree with him, but he kept his silence. Viggo wouldn't change his mind, no matter how much Brant asked. They stood in silence for a while, except for the whistling wind buffeting them with cold. Finally Viggo turned to Brant, and smiled slightly. "Brant. I wanted to… thank you." Brant blinked in utter astonishment. Viggo must've read his emotion. "Yes, thank you. While it did… pain me, I am grateful that you wanted to help me so much. It's a sign of a good friend. And I'm glad that I now know what my Queen felt for me. My only regret is that I did not realize it soon enough." Viggo said the last sentence in a quiet tone, and Brant could hear the sadness still lurking there. Before he could say anything, Viggo inhaled deeply and exhaled, before looking at Brant with a serious expression. "Brant. Although we may have met under interesting and unfriendly circumstances initially, I have come to regard you as one of the very few true friends I've ever had. I do not trust easily, but I feel as though I could place my life in your hands without worry. You have shown me kindness when I least expected it, and wisdom that I dearly needed. So I ask if you would do me the honor of becoming my Brother by blood." Brant's jaw dropped in blatant surprise. Brant never imagined he would ever become anyone's Brother by blood. It was considered the ultimate sign of kinship for the people of Freljord! Yet Viggo, legendary warrior, wanted to make the pact with Brant?!

"Y-You want _me_ to become your Brother by blood?" He repeated, dumbfounded. Viggo nodded and removed one of his scythes. He bunched up the sleeve on his right arm up to his elbow, and cut himself with the blade in the middle of his forearm. He wiped off the bloodied blade and put it back before offered his other scythe to Brant, holding out his now bleeding arm for the speechless summoner to shake. Brant stared from the scythe, to Viggo's waiting hand, to Viggo's patient expression, and then back again. Finally, he bunched up his sleeve on the opposite arm and accepted the scythe with slightly unsteady hands. The blade was freezing as it bit into Brant's skin, but he resisted flinching as he watched his own blood dribble down his arm. He clasped Viggo's hand in a firm handshake, beaming crazily. "Viggo, I would be _honored_ to be your Brother by blood, if you really wanted me." Viggo only grinned back, grasping Brant's hand tightly.

"I do Brant. And with the mingling of our blood, we are now Brothers bound. Ralf and Ulf are the only other Brothers I have ever known, but I am glad to now count you as one of them." He insisted as their bloodied hands parted. Brant glanced down at his hand, now covered in both of their blood. It had mingled into one, and Brant doubted the two liquids could ever be separated. It should've been disgusting, but Brant felt an immense amount of pride and joy swell within his chest. He handed the scythe back to Viggo, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you even considered it. I hope I won't disappoint." He replied honestly. Viggo only chuckled and pat him on the shoulder, cleaning off the blade and rolling his sleeve down.

"I doubt you ever will." He mused with a smirk. Then he nodded, and pat Brant on the shoulder once more. It had a sort of finality to it. "Now it is time I take my leave. I hope we meet again, Brant." Brant nodded in agreement before Viggo turned and walked off. In a few paces, he transformed into his massive Volkmajster form and louped away. It wasn't long after that he vanished completely in the distance, sight blurred by the falling snow.

XXXXX

Brant folded his arms into his robe's sleeves, touching the spot where he had cut his forearm. It had been quickly healed when Brant returned, but Brant could feel the still sensitive skin. It had left a fresh scar as well. Before he could reminisce any longer, the door to the chamber opened. In walked six figures, three of which Brant recognized. Sejuani looked particularly pissed, striding right past the summoner who was guiding them. Ashe looked peeved as well, but concealed it far better. Tryndamere was scowling, but Brant suspected he just didn't want to be there. The other two figures Brant could only identify from Viggo's tales. They were Volkmajster, easily towering over the rest of the delegation. The large white one had to be Gunnarok, and the elder grey one had to be Czaero. Brant gulped, trying his best not to fidget. He desperately hoped that the spells had worked to eliminate Viggo's scent, otherwise they were doomed. They approached the raising platform where the Council sat. "Alright, talk. Where is he?" Sejuani questioned sharply. The three Council members stared down at them, faces similarly hidden by their hoods.

"As we have told you before, we do not have this 'Viggo' of which you speak." One of them said. Brant believed it came from the white robed member. "The last time we saw him was when he interrupted one of our matches long ago. Then we questioned the champions involved in said match, to get more information on his appearance." The grey robed one nodded their head towards the delegation.

"I believe you were one of those champions, Ashe. After we questioned you all, that was that." The grey one said, the voice feminine. Sejuani snorted and was about to speak, but Ashe put a hand on her shoulder and silenced her with a look.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we searched through the Institute's dungeons, no? Just to reassure us that you are telling the truth. Not that we doubt you." She asked, her tone polite but neutral. The black robed member chuckled, their voice low, sultry, and obviously female.

"Not at all, Ashe. You have the Council's full permission." That robed head turned towards Brant and his fellow summoner. "You two. Take the Queens of Freljord and their companions to the dungeons to search. We will show they we do not have this man they search for." Brant gulped, but did not disobey, instead bowing to Ashe and the delegation.

"Follow us, your Highness." Brant's fellow summoner said, leading the way. Brant followed close behind, and tried his best not to panic. The Volkmajster could probably smell his agitation.

_Just stay calm…_ He repeated the words in his head like a mantra all the way to the dungeons. Once there, the other summoner stepped aside, motioning to the delegation to enter.

"Here we are, your Highnesses. You may search as you see fit. We only ask that you do not open any doors without asking. We do house some prisoners here." He said. Sejuani only waved the comment away dismissively.

"No need. Volkmajster." She said, glancing at the two giant creatures. Gunnarok nodded, and began scouring the walls and halls, sniffing the air. Czaero followed close behind, holding one clawed hand up in the air and muttering something underneath his breath. Brant had no idea how long this went on for, but each minute was agony. Why _had_ he wanted to see this? The closer the two got to Viggo's old cell, the more nervous Brant felt. When they went inside the cell, Brant held his breath involuntarily.

_Ba-bump._

The spell had worked, right?

_Ba-bump._

They weren't spending a longer time in that cell than the previous ones they checked, right? They didn't find a trace in there, a spot the spell missed. Right?

_Ba-bump._

Finally, after agonizingly long, the two Volkmajster came out of the cell, and continued their search. Brant forced himself to release his held breath slowly and silently. After a few more minutes of searching, Gunnarok shook his muzzled head at the two Queens. "I am sorry, but I do not sense our blood-kin. There are no traces of his scent here." Ashe looked slightly disappointed, but she still had a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She looked at Czaero expectantly. The old grey Volkmajster was still waving his hand in small movements, eyes closed and murmuring lowly. However, after a time, he sighed and dropped his hand. He looked at Ashe apologetically.

"I must apologize as well. There is far too much magic weaved and tangled about this place, that I cannot discern anything helpful from it." Ashe's face fell, and Sejuani slammed her fist against the wall. Brant flinched from the obvious rage in her eyes.

"Then we continue searching. I don't care if we have to search the entire Institute. If he's here, we'll find him. If he isn't, then we're going to be damn sure we've searched every possible place." Brant's fellow summoner stepped forward.

"Your Highness, you would need to take that up with the Coun-" She cut him off.

"To the _Abyss_ with your Council! If they truly aren't hiding anything, then they'll let us search! Come." With that, she turned and stormed out of the dungeons. The rest of the delegation was close behind, so Brant and his companion had no choice but to follow. True to her word, Sejuani practically had the entire Institute searched by the Volkmajster. By the end of it, Brant was exhausted and his feet had gone numb. When they finally returned to the Council's chamber, the delegation seemed grim and sadly disappointed.

"Are you quite satisfied with your search? Have we proven ourselves innocent of this crime you accuse us of?" The white Councilor asked. Ashe answered, her expression neutral. However, Brant could tell she was depressed with the fruitless results.

"Yes. We have found no traces of our friend here in the Institute. We thank you for your time, and for allowing us to search the Institute for him." The grey Councilor nodded.

"Of course. We wish you the best of luck in your search for this 'Viggo.'" Ashe gave a short, polite bow before turning and heading out. The rest of the delegation followed, and Brant watched them go with mixed emotions. He was glad that they hadn't found a trace of Viggo, but at the same time he felt guilty. While he didn't want the Institute to be blamed, he also didn't want Viggo to disappear forever. Not after he did that to Avarosa. Brant had read the effects that had caused. No one should have experienced that sort of sadness. Brant wanted to make sure that no one would ever again. His mind made up, Brant watched as the Council members made their way down the platform.

"Well, that was nerve-wracking." The white Councilor said. The grey one only chuckled and shook her robed head.

"Yes, but it's over now. So we should return to our duties." She turned to Brant and his companion, nodding shortly. "You two should as well. You are dismissed. And thank you for your help. Also, I trust you are at peace now, Brant?" Brant nodded in answer, glad for the shadows over his face. The grey and white Councilors seemed satisfied enough and left the chamber, along with Brant's companion. However, as he was exiting the door after them, a delicate hand on his shoulder stopped him. The black Councilor faced him, and through the shadows of her hood Brant could could see red lips curved up in a smirk.

"Be careful with how you word it, Brant. People get very aggressive when they're desperate, especially if someone particularly special to them is involved." She pat him on the shoulder reassuringly before slipping around him. "Good luck, boy." Brant was temporarily stunned, but when he whirled around, the Councilor had vanished. He only took a few seconds to stare before he shook his head and shut the door, perplexed but not questioning it. She had been the one to advocate for Brant to interrogate Viggo, and had supported his decision to see it through to the end, along with many other suggestions the young summoner made. He wasn't about to start questioning her support now. After a minute of thinking, Brant finally decided on where the Freljord delegation would be. He waited a few minutes before summoning up a portal. Brant had to steel himself before he stepped through. When he stepped out, he realized he may have been a bit _too_ good with his prediction.

"_Halt!_" Came the sharp command. Brant gulped as suddenly a blade was at his throat, held by a glaring Sejuani sitting atop Bristle. Ashe had her bow drawn and an arrow notched, pointed at Brant atop her horse. "A summoner? What do you want?" Sejuani growled. Brant refrained from whimpering. He had to speak before he lost his nerve, and possibly his life.

"_I know about Viggo!_" He blurted. Sejuani's eyes' widened, along with everyone else in the group. Sejuani hopped off of Bristle, her blade still pointed at Brant. She grabbed him by the collar of his robes and dragged him to the side of the road. The rest of the delegation followed into the woods and out of clear sight from the rest of the road. Sejuani shoved Brant against a tree, blade pricking his skin.

"_Talk._" She commanded simply.

And so he did.

He told them practically everything, but he did leave out some of the more personal bits, including Viggo's reaction to the journals and some of the stories about Avarosa. Near the end of it, Sejuani had removed her blade, and Ashe had put away her own weapons. Tryndamere stood by her side, glaring slightly at Brant. "Please, don't blame the Institute. It's just… Viggo had done so much in so little time. He changed an entire nation in the short amount of time he's been here. The Council was only concerned. So when he vanished, the Council simply sent people to gather him for questioning. I swear, he was never harmed in our care." Brant desperately assured them. He was happy that no one had killed him yet, but he didn't want the two new Queens of Freljord to confront the Institute of War over this. That could prove disastrous.

"I knew they had something to do with this… Sticking their noses where they don't belong." Sejuani muttered darkly. Ashe placed a firm hand on her shoulder before approaching Brant. Hope glimmered in her blue eyes, but suspicious was there as well.

"Why are you telling us this? You risk a great deal in doing this." She pointed out. Brant had a feeling that question would come up.

"I told you because you deserve to know, and Viggo deserves to be a hero for once. Over the time he's been here, I've really gotten to know him. We became friends, and I'm now honored to call him my Brother." Brant shifted his sleeve up to display his wound. "I know him, better than anyone. Even you two." He glanced at the two Queens before sighing. "But that also means that I know how he thinks. He doesn't do it for the glory, and he doesn't think highly of himself. I read Avarosa's journals. I've _seen_ what effect he has on others, as you two have experienced no doubt." The two girls blinked, and Brant could see faint color rise in both of their cheeks before they averted their eyes. "I'm sick of him never having peace, so I want him to. I want him to finally get the reward he deserves is all." He answered truthfully. The delegation remained silent for a while before Ashe sighed heavily.

"Well, I believe you. I truly think you're telling the truth." Brant exhaled in relief, drawing a smirk from Ashe. Sejuani was not so easily amused.

"That's great, but we _still_ don't know where Viggo went." She pointed out.

"Yes, but we do have someone who claims to know our blood-kin very well." Czaero pointed out, coming forward. Brant looked up at the elderly Volkmajster, blinking. "Tell me, young human. Where would he go?" Brant frowned and mulled it over for a while. Where would Viggo go if he wanted to disappear? Where would he go that no one would ever think to look for him? Brant thought in silence, before finally the answer dawned on him.

"I think I know a place he might stop by."

XXXXX

They hadn't exaggerated when they said the citadel had been destroyed. Viggo stared out over the remains of the once towering black ice citadel. The darkness within the ice had bled away, leaving only pure ice behind. Maybe it faded because it's Mistress had died. Perhaps Anivia's powers had banished the darkness in her assault. Viggo had no way of knowing, but that hardly mattered. All that mattered was that it was gone.

_Finally_ gone.

Viggo strode through the remains of the citadel, climbing over broken pieces and observing the architecture that still showed on the pieces. Viggo felt a sort of peace settle over him as he walked, but he also felt a sort of emptiness he had never felt before. His mission was over. What would he do now? He could not return to Ashe's castle. His mind was already made up on that matter. It was for the best anyways. They didn't need him any longer. So, what then? Traveling outside of Freljord seemed like a bad course. If Sejuani and Ashe were still looking for him, and someone managed to see him, they could find out his location. Besides, he knew nothing of this strange new world he had been thrust into outside of his own homeland. Even that had changed. Maybe he could travel Freljord then, exploring the far north past the great mountains and snowy plains. He was sure not to run into anyone that way. He mentally admitted that he also wanted to stay, to remain in the land that had once been his home so long ago. He felt a connection with Freljord. Some unspoken tug that would no doubt pull him back to the frozen land should he try to depart. When in his prison, he had missed the freezing chill and biting winds desperately. It had felt as if some part of him were missing. He would stay, but remain alone. He could live like that, hunting for his food and sleeping where he could find shelter. It could be looked at as his final challenge. Mind made up, Viggo took one last glance at the broken citadel around him before he turned to depart.

Something caught on his leg and held it.

Frowning, Viggo looked down to find the source of the tug. He blinked when he saw that the _ice itself_ had grown out around his foot, encasing it in a light shell. Curious and yet wary, Viggo pulled his foot from the icy shell, breaking it. However, when he tried to take another step, the ice did the same for his other foot. His frown deepened. It was almost as if the ice was trying to hold him back. As if it didn't want him to go just yet.

As if it needed him for something.

Curiousity growing with each passing second, Viggo finally turned around after a few more attempts to test his theory. The ice had continued it's grasping, almost like desperate hands pulling him back. He went deeper into the ruined citadel, testing out where the ice wanted him to go. When he went "off the path," the ice would form around his feet again until he got back on the trail it wanted. As he went further into the heart of the citadel, the going got tougher due to the debris. Finally, after sliding down one large piece of ice that must've been part of the ceiling at one point, Viggo realized where he was. He was standing in the remains of the throne room, where the fiercest battle he had ever partook in had taken place.

Now the ice was much more grabbing and insistent on one particular path. Viggo had absolutely no idea of where it was taking him, but he was determined to find out. It was almost like the ice was going giddy with hope as he got nearer and nearer to its goal. Finally, he arrived at a spot where the ice kept encasing his foot no matter where he stepped. Rumble was all around him, but Viggo had the feeling the ice had led him there for a specific reason. Since there was nothing above the rumble of identifiable import, Viggo guessed that whatever the ice wanted him to find was beneath the debris. With careful but steady hands, Viggo began to extract the fallen pieces and move them out of the way. The process was slow, but Viggo remained patient. The ice, perhaps sensing that Viggo was there to stay, no longer grabbed at his feet to keep him in that one spot. Finally, Viggo's ears picked up something.

"..."

Viggo's eyes widened and he froze, listening intently. Had it been his imagination?

"...h...h-hel….Help…"

Even with Viggo's heightened sense of hearing, he had difficulty hearing the voice. However, he realized that his imagination had not tricked him.

Someone was still alive.

The fact made Viggo work all the faster to remove the rumble. As he did, questions fired through his head. Who was still alive? Was it a soldier? If so, then whose side were they on? _How_ had they survived so long? Why was the ice trying to get Viggo to save them? Viggo forced all these questioned down and focused on his task at hand. They could be answered soon enough anyways. Finally, he began to see something other than ice. It looked like clothing. Dark clothing. In fact, it seemed oddly familiar. Suddenly, something didn't seem quite right. As Viggo removed another piece of debris, the pieces began to fit together.

It was an arm, with the hand cut off at the wrist. Ice enveloped it, stanching what would've been a torrent of blood. It wasn't black ice, but normal ice.

No.

It _couldn't_ be.

Viggo continued unveiling the figure trapped under the ice, mixed feelings of dread, disbelief, curiosity, and wariness warring within him. The feelings intensified as more and more of the figure became revealed. Finally, Viggo removed the last piece concealing the prone victim and stared. Faintly glowing blue eyes looked back at him weakly. They tried to speak again, but didn't have the strength to do so. From the way their body was battered, bruised, and cut, Viggo could understand why. However, what he couldn't understand was how exactly they were still breathing. How _she_ was still breathing. He could barely believe his eyes.

Lissandra was alive.

XXXXX

_Hello my dearest readers! I managed to get another chapter out in much better time! And I'm proud to announce that this chapter signals the end for all the far past flashbacks. Now the only flashbacks involved will be in the brief-recent past, and they won't happen often. So, as per usual: please comment on how the chapter looks in general and point out any errors I might have made._

_~Cheers,_

_Dr. Falter Walter_


End file.
